Kagome's Anger and Inuyasha's Mistake
by Kagome Warrior Princess
Summary: Kagome is tired of being compared to Kikyo. When she goes home and finds a sword it will change everything about her. Why is she being so cold to Inuyasha and why is Sesshomaru there? When she finds out about Kikyo will she forgive the past or not?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha, but one can dream. **

* * *

**I'm Not Kikyo**

" What's her problem?" Inuyasha asked as he watched her walk out of the hut.

" Inuyasha you really do give an all new definition to the word insensitive!" Yelled Sango while quickly standing. Inuyasha sat ready to escape Sango's reach as she grabbed her hiraikotsu and glared daggers at him. With a fast narrowing of her eyes, Sango turned and left the hut following after Kagome. Inuyasha let out a breath of relief he was spared from her attack.

Miroku sat cross legged, staring at the fire and softly shaking his head. _Yet again it seems I must explain what he has done wrong. Will he never learn? _Miroku thought to himself as he looked at his clueless friend. With a soft sigh he started to explain. "Inuyasha You really should be more careful what you say to Kagome. You insulted her and called her weak and useless. To make matters worse you just called her Kikyo yet again."

" So what?" He replied in a huff. Crossing his arms he looked away from Miroku with a sour look. To see his face you wouldn't know that inside he felt bad he had hurt Kagome's feelings again. It seemed he had been doing that a lot lately. Even though he felt bad about it, he wasn't going to let it show.

Miroku stood with a heavy sigh and looked down at Inuyasha with pity filled eyes. " Inuyasha may I remind you that everyone has limits, even Kagome. It would be wise not to test her any further. She isn't Kikyo and she isn't weak or useless. Kagome is a very powerful, kind and loving person. She does not deserve to live in anothers shadow like you try to make her. The sooner you learn that the better." Miroku knew everything he had just said had done no good when he heard Inuyasha's next statement.

" Your right Miroku, she isn't. I never had to protect Kikyo. She could always protect herself. Kagome is always getting kidnapped and I have to keep save her. Kikyo never let herself get kidnapped." Inuyasha looked away from Miroku and at the floor to the side as if ashamed. "When I look at Kagome." He paused. " All I see is Kikyo looking back at me. I..."

Their conversation was interrupted when the sound of a light gasp was heard. Looking at the doorway they saw Kagome with tears falling down her cheeks, her face was pale and full of pain. Sango stood behind Kagome, her eyes red with anger at what Inuyasha had just said. The idea he would say something so cruel even if Kagome couldn't hear him infuriated Sango to no end.

Kagome's eyes burned as tears fell freely from them. Her body felt numb as the shock of his words hit her like a brick in her face. She had always held some hope that Inuyasha might care for her like she did him. Inside she was screaming, begging for him to say something, anything to give her some kind of hope that she had heard him wrong. But instead he only stood silently looking at her.

As she stood frozen staring into his eyes, she now knew that would never be the case. She had always stood in Kikyo's shadow when it came to Inuyasha and it seemed it would always be that way. After what he had said to continue looking at him only increased her pain and forced her to look away after what seemed hours but was only a few seconds.

" Kagom..." Was all that was able to pass his lips before he went crashing to the floor.

" Sit boy! I thought I was at least your friend. I guess you lied to me about that too. Your right about one thing Inuyasha. I'm not Kikyo. She has tried to kill me more than once. I have saved her life again and again. She turned on you believing the worse and vowed to kill you and has tried. I have always stood by your side protecting you the best I could." Kagome paused and took a breath as she watched Inuyasha sit up glaring at her.

" She tried to drag you into hell and I stopped you from going. Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru and I killed Naraku when he was about to kill you. Kikyo just stood there and did nothing to help you. She even shot me in the back with an arrow. Or have you forgotten what she did? I would never do that Inuyasha. I cook for you every day, do whatever you say and I know she would never put up with you like I have. I'm not Kikyo. I'm Kagome and I'm going home. I'll come back when I'm ready to and not before." As hard as she tried she was unable to keep the pain she felt from her voice.

" Your not going anywhere! We have to find the jewel shards!" Inuyasha wasn't about to tell her why he really didn't want her to go. Jumping to his feet he glared at her and his aura flared. He lunged forward grabbing her by the wrist. Sango and Miroku both gasp when Kagome's aura flared up and over took Inuyasha's. Inuyasha felt as if he were on fire and he jumped back looking at his hand. His eyes went wide as he watched what looked like smoke raising from his now red, burned hand.

" I'm not listening to you anymore Inuyasha and I am going. Sit boy! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Inuyasha went crashing to the floor cracking one of the boards in the process. Picking up her pack her eyes shifted over to Shippo's moving sleeping form. She knew if she didn't leave before he woke it would only make it harder for them both. Miroku and Sango could do nothing but stand and quietly watch things unfold in front of them. They couldn't blame Kagome for how she felt. They each only hoped she would return.

Inuyasha laid on the floor groaning as Kagome looked one last time at Shippo, turned and quickly walked out the door. Sango walked with Kagome but not a word was said between them till they reached the well. Sango pulled Kagome into a embrace, holding her tight as if it were the last time she would ever see her.

Kagome didn't need anyone to tell her what was going through her friends mind. " I'll be back Sango don't worry. I just need some time that's all." Kagome said in hopes of making her friend feel better and put on her best smile. Sango sighed inward and softly nodded her head.

" Come back soon Kagome. We all miss you when your gone." She said as she watched her friend ready herself to jump into the well. With a nod Kagome jumped in. The soft blue glow of the wells magic fill the dark opening as Kagome vanished inside it. Sango stared at the well for a moment longer before she returned to the village. As she walked back she silently swore if Kagome didn't return Inuyasha would die for it. The more she thought about it the more her anger grew.

Landing on her own side of the well Kagome quickly climbed the ladder. Staying true to her word she covered the well and added her sutras sealing it off. She was glad her mother had hidden a key in the flowers as she unlocked the door. Sneaking through the house she let out a sign of releif after closing her bedroom door. Laying on her bed she was glad that everyone was still asleep. She wasn't in the mood to talk to any of them, not yet anyway.

Her pillow became moistened with tears as his words echoed through her mind. Hugging her pillow up tight to her chest her eyes closed and she slowly drifted off to sleep. Things in the Feudal Era were a much different story. Sango stepped into the hut with every intention of hurting Inuyasha, only to find him in a corner unable to move.

With a half grin on her face her eyes shifted over to Miroku who was sitting beside the fire trying to look innocent. Inuyasha started screaming to be released only to have Miroku turn and look at him with an evil grin. " Inuyasha do I need to add yet another sutra? Or are you going to be quiet before you wake Shippo?"

" Damn it Miroku let me go!" Inuyasha screamed and struggled against his bonds more. Even with all of his strength his efforts were of no use. Miroku's grin became a small smile and he reached into his pocket pulling out another sutra. Inuyasha's mouth snapped closed at seeing the new piece of veil paper.

_I thought so. _Miroku thought to himself as he turned back to the fire and Sango. The smile on his face spread as his and Sango's eyes meet. Sango looked at the fire doing her best to hold back the laughter that was trying to escape her. She didn't need to ask what had happened.

It seemed they went through the same thing each time they had a fight and Kagome would go home. Inside both Miroku and Sango were laughing watching him trying to get free. Even with as many times as they had used the sutras on Inuyasha, it seemed he still didn't understand he couldn't get lose till Miroku took them off.

When it was time to sleep Miroku thought of letting Inuyasha free, but changed his mind after looking at him. " Good night Inuyasha." Miroku stated with a hint of amusement in his voice. He hoped he would not need to do this more than once and that Kagome would return soon.

" Just wait till I get free Miroku. I'm not going to forget this. I promise!" Inuyasha spat out and glared at Miroku. Miroku paid no mind to Inuyasha's threats as he laid a pillow on the hard floor and pushed Inuyasha over on top of it. Being pushed over only served to add to Inuyasha's anger.

Silence filled the hut as he laid watching his friends go to sleep, but inside he was filled with anger and cursing everyone in the group. He hated the fact that Miroku could have such a power over him. Angry with Sango because she would stand up to him and could give him pain. But most of all he was angry with himself for hurting Kagome once again.

It seemed the harder he tried not to hurt her feelings the more he did just that. As much as he didn't like to admit it even to himself. The idea he had done it again caused him pain inside. In the time they had been traveling together he had come to look at her as his best friend or a younger sister. At the same time looking at her was hard as the memories of his first love would flood his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding The Answer**

The sunlight filled her room as it streamed in through the window blinds. With a soft yawn she opened her eyes and stretched. A smile graced her half sleeping face as she snuggled in the warmth of her comforter. Memories of the night before flooded her mind causing her smile to vanish. Grabbing some clothes she retreated to the bathroom for a hot morning shower. After dressing and drying her hair, she returned to her room to made her bed.

As she walked down the steps she thought it odd there was no smell of food in the air. Reaching the kitchen her eyes were drawn to the table where a note and some money laid. She almost started laughing as she started reading what it said.

_Dear Kagome,_

_If you are reading this that means you have come home and we are gone. Sorry we missed you hunny. Your aunt is ill so we went to help her for a few days. I left you some money with this note and food in the frig. Try to have a little fun with it Dear. I hope to see you soon. We miss and love you. Love Mom,_

_Well that explains a lot. _She thought and almost started laughed at how worried she had been the night before about waking anyone up. Looking down at the money she was surprised her mother had left her so much. Placing the money in her pocket she proceeded to get herself something to eat.

Opening the door she could only stare when she saw so many containers of different foods._ Thanks mom._ She thought with a smile as she started pulling out containers. After eating her meal and cleaning up, she retreated to the living and found she had nothing to do.

For the first time in a long time she had no one telling her to hurry and pack. That there was somewhere they needed to be. At first the idea of having time alone doing whatever she wished was intriguing. As the day drug along though, it became a different story. She quickly became bored and almost annoyed with the silence of the house. As she moved room to room she almost expected to see or hear someone yelling for her, but nothing came, only silence.

In the Feudal Era silence was in very short supply as the small group started waking. When Shippo woke and saw that Kagome was no where to be seen, the silence of the sleepy village was broken. Jumping to his feet he turned to see Inuyasha in the corner covered in Miroku's sutras. Even as young as he was he knew why Kagome was gone and who was to blame for it.

" What did you do to her this time?!" He screamed and started toward Inuyasha. Sango quickly grabbed Shippo up stopping him from attacking Inuyasha in his bound state. As Sango tried calming the now very upset kit, he continued to yell and scream at Inuyasha for whatever it was he had done to cause Kagome to leave them.

He had not doubts in his mind that it had indeed been Inuyasha's fault. After screaming out how much he wanted to hurt Inuyasha, Shippo jumped out of Sango's arms and ran out of the door. Instead of chasing after him Miroku and Sango let him go. They knew it was of no use trying to convince him to return to the village. They both knew where Shippo would be. Each time Kagome would leave because of Inuyasha, Shippo would sit at the well waiting for her to return.

Even with Shippo's yelling and screaming at him, Inuyasha sat quietly and waited. He knew sooner or later Miroku would remove the vile pieces of paper that were still stuck all over his body. While he sat and waited, he thought of what Shippo and Miroku had said to him. Although he admitted it to himself he would never admit to them that they were both right.

_What can I do? I know she isn't Kikyo but she looks so much like her. I can't help but see Kikyo's face. _His eyes shifted to the bed where Kagome normally slept. _Maybe it would be better if she didn't come back at all. _He thought to himself as he looked at her empty sleeping bag. He was unaware of the eyes that had been watching him with interest.

" She will return in time." Came a voice from the other side of the room drawing him out of his thoughts. Looking up he watched Miroku stand.

" Humph. If it wasn't for the shards she could stay gone for all I care." But his harsh statement lacked the bitterness it should have had and didn't fool Miroku. Miroku knew to continue to speak on the matter would only worsen it. So he kept his silence as he began to pull the sutras from Inuyasha's body.

Finally being free of his bonds Inuyasha stretched his now stiff muscles as he walked out of the hut. Walking past Sango he ignored hers and Miroku's voices as he walked out of the village toward the woods. At the moment all he wanted was to be alone. He was once again reminded how badly he had hurt Kagome as he walked along the edge of the woods and saw Shippo sitting by the old dried up well crying as well as talking to himself.

Looking at the ground he turned from the sight of Shippo and walked to his tree deeper in the forest. The very tree he had been penned to by Kikyo for 50 long years. Reaching the old tree Inuyasha jumped up into its branches. Leaning back visions of Kagome and Shippo's faces filled his mind and he wished he could undo what he had said the night before.

Later that afternoon Miroku walked up under the tall proud tree trying to convince Inuyasha to return to the village. His efforts did no good as Inuyasha ignored him completely as if he were not even there. Returning to the village Miroku only softly shook his head no as Sango looked at him. For the next couple days it was always the same.

Inuyasha would go off for hours on end refusing to speak to anyone. Shippo refused to leave the well, not even to return to the village long enough to eat or sleep. Sango would take food to Shippo and sit with him for long periods of time. When Inuyasha would pass by the wells clearing Shippo would look at him with degust before looking away. Seeing Shippo look at him in such a way bothered Inuyasha much more than he thought it would.

In the Modern Era things were not much better with Kagome. The next couple days Kagome spent hours on end sitting alone in the old well house staring at the well or at the Sacred Tree wondering what to do. Should she return to the Feudal Era to her duty and her friends? Should she stay in her own time leaving the well sealed for good?

Being so engrossed in her own thoughts Kagome didn't notice when her three best friends walked up the steps and called out to her. " Kagome they let you out?!" The three girls squealed with excitement of seeing her home. The smiles on their faces slowly slipped away when she didn't answer them.

Looking at each other confused, Eri reached over slightly touching her shoulder. Being so deep in her thoughts, Kagome reacted as she was taught by Sango. Kagome grabbed Eri's wrist taking her to the ground as she jumped back. Eri not expecting such an act from her long time friend quickly found herself on her knees, her writs throbbing with pain.

Yuri and Ayumi gasp at seeing what had just happened. They would have never believed their kind and genital friend of any type of violence. As soon as Eri's knees touched the ground Kagome realized what she had done and released her wrist as if it burned her from the very touch. _Oh no! How am I going to explain this? _Her mind started going into a hundred different directions trying to think of something to say.

" Oh my. I am sooo sorry Eri! I've been learning to defend myself and I guess I just reacted when you surprised me. Please forgive me." Kagome said in her own defence as she was helping her oldest friend up from the ground. Her statement wasn't a lie, just not the whole truth. Over the time she had been traveling between the ages she had learned how to get around the truth without lying. Something she was grateful about.

Looking down at her sore throbbing wrist, Eri softly started rubbing it and smiled. " Of course Kagome. Wow I never knew you was so strong. Can you teach me that?" Eri replied and started giggling. Soon the small group of friends were laughing and the event was forgotten. After retreating inside Yuri noticed her family was gone and commented about it.

Kagome thought nothing of it when she informed them her family was out of town. Kagome knew something was up as her friends looked at each other and their faces lit up with grins. " I have a fab idea. Lets have a sleep over!" The three started vigorously nodding their heads.

_Well mom did want me to have some fun. _Kagome thought to herself as she looked at her friends hopeful faces and pleading eyes. When she smiled and agreed, Eri, Yuri and Ayumi all squealed with joy. They eminently started talking to each other of the things that would be needed for the night. _They sound like old women gossiping._ Kagome thought, causing her to hold her breath to stop the laughter from escaping.

Out of no where they all grinned at each other and as if it were an unspoken agreement their hands went up and " To the mall!" past all their lips at the same time. Walking down the street the 4 talked non stop about anything and everything. Stepping through the large doors of the mall a strange feeling washed over Kagome as if hit by a bucket of water.

Looking around she couldn't see anything that was different but inside she knew something was. Deciding to not worry about it she push it to the back of her mind. By the time they reached their favorite shop the strange feeling she felt was forgotten. After trying on almost half of the stores things they were pulled from their shopping by the feeling of hunger.

As they carried their bags to the food court, Yuri and Ayumi started talking about the new shop that had opened. After having lunch the small band of friends headed off once again shopping. Kagome noticed the closer they got to the new shop the stronger her strange feeling got. As she stepping into the shop she looked around and her eyes went wide.

Lining the walls were swords, bows and many different things she would have expected to see in the Feudal Era but not here. Moving through the shop she gazed at many beautiful sword. Reaching the back of the shop she stopped in front of a sword that hung all alone. For a moment she could have sworn she heard a voice speaking lowly to her.

The feeling of needing to hold the sword was almost overwhelming as she stood frozen in a trance like state. She was unaware of the set of eyes that had been watching her since she had first walked through the doors. Unknowingly her hand started to raise to the sword but was stopped by a deep velvet voice from behind her shoulder.

" I see you have an appreciation for fine swords." Turning around she saw a very well tones young man smiling at her.

" It's a beautiful sword." She said as she looked back to him. The young man said not a word only nodded his head in agreement with her statement. Before the man could stop her Kagome reached up and took the sword into her hands. He lightly grinned when he saw a light aura flair up from the sword. Kagome's did as well willing her control over the weapon.

The world around her seemed to vanish as she stared at the sword in her hand. She lightly gasp when she felt her body pulse and saw the aura coming from the sword. In that instant she knew the strange feeling she had earlier must have been the sword calling to her. But why a sword would be calling to her was something she didn't understand. She said not a word as she carried the sword over to pay for it.

Instead of the salesmen moving to the register, he vanished into the back room. When he reappeared he was holding a box. " The continence of this box goes with this sword. May you put them to good use." The man said as he took the money. Picking up the box Kagome walked out of the shop with her friends smiling.

Later that evening as the 4 laid in their sleeping bag, Yuri told a story of something her friend had done. Listening to the story Kagome wondered if it would work for her as well. As they all laid going to sleep Kagome make her decision. _That's what I'll do then. I'll go back and everything he has put me through I will make him go through. No more being nice._


	3. Chapter 3

**Swords and Makeovers**

Kagome was going to sleep when she felt her body pulse. Her eyes snapped open wide and she glanced around at her friends. Looking at the stairway she felt it again. She knew she couldn't get up. If she did, she would wake the others. The pulses she had felt made her feel uneasy and her skin tingle as if she was being pulled to something. After what seemed hours her eyes finally closed as she drifted off to sleep.

Her night was restless, filled with dreams of battle and an unknown woman. The next morning after her company left she decided it was time to pack for her return to the Feudal Era. Reaching her room her body froze and her Miko powers surged to her hands.

Her new sword hovered in the air and next to it stood a female demon in full battle attire. Silence filled the room as they stared at each other. "My Lady." The demoness said with a smile and bowed. " You have no need to fear me. I am but your humble servant. My name is Mitzo. I am the spite of the sword you now own." Kagome's glowing hands started to fade as her Miko powers pulled back within her.

" So it was you that was calling to me at the mall." She remembered Sango had once told her that many demon sword held the souls of powerful demons who had passed over. Mitzo said not a word only nodded her head in agreement. " But why call to me? I am not a demon. I am human. A Miko in fact." She had always been told that only demons could use a demon sword.

" You need only to grasp the sword My Lady and all your questions will be answered." For unknown reasons Kagome didn't hesitate. As she took hold of the sword the world around her vanished in a bright blinding light. Visions flooded her mind. The blood that covered her and Inuyasha at the final battle with Naraku.

A great darkness and the feeling like she was on fire as intense pain held her in its cruel grip. Opening her eyes to see not Inuyasha above her but Sesshomaru and the unheard words that still escaped her. As many things flashed through her mind all time was lost. Kagome had no idea how long she had stood frozen holding the sword. By the time she returned to reality she knew she must have been gone for many hours for now it was late evening.

As she looked at the demoness she had only one question. " Who's blood was it?" Kagome asked her voice soft and low. Even though she wanted to know a feeling of dread hung over her as she waited for her answer. But instead of getting the answer she wanted, the demoness looked at her sadly.

" Does it really matter My Lady? The answer you may receiver may not be the one wish for."

" Who's?" She asked once again her voice more demanding than it was before. Squeezing the sword in her hand she wasn't sure she would rather it to be Inuyasha's or Sesshomaru's. The answer she received was one she was not expecting.

" I am afraid that is unknown to me My Lady." Mitzo softly said as she looked too the floor. The demoness didn't want to be the one to tell her there was indeed a demons blood within her.

_I guess I shouldn't expect her to know. After all she wasn't there._ Looking out of the window she noticed it was starting to turn dark outside. _I'll get one last good nights sleep and return tomorrow. _" We return tomorrow." She said as if talking to one of her friends. Sitting on the bed she laid the sword down. As soon as the sword left her hand the ghostly forum of the demoness slowly disappeared, returning from where she came.

With having her friends sleeping over she had forgotten about the box that came with the sword. She was surprised when she opened the box to reveal a leather holster with 2 throwing knives and a loop for the sword to sit. Seeing the holster she remembered the things in the shop. Glancing at the clock she grinned. Grabbed the rest of her money, she rushed out the front door.

Reaching the mall she hurried inside. Within a few minutes she found her way back to the small shop. Soon she had found what she was searching for and her grin became a smile. _When Inuyasha sees me in that he is going to be sorry he picked Kikyo over me. _Grabbing the items in question she happily walked up to the register.

" I see you have return Miss. I do hope there was nothing wrong with what you bought yesterday." The attendant said smiling.

" I would like to buy these please." Sitting the items on the counter the young man looked at her strangely. "It's a costume party." She said as if to answer his unasked question. While the attendent took her money Kagome had the feeling she knew him from somewhere, but from where escaped her. Pushing it off as just one of those weird things, she was on her way back to the Higurashi Shine with a new bounce in her steps. Laying the things out on her dresser she looked at the outfit proudly and smiled to imagine Inuyasha's face when he saw her in it.

That night her sword laid by her side as she slept. The spirit of the sword entered her dreams, teaching and training her in the art of battle. She was unaware of the events that were truly happening. Both in her dreams or to her own body as she was slowly changing. She didn't know by taking the sword she had made a life changing decision. One that would change everything about her.

Through out the night her muscles became more toned and pronounced. Kagome woke the next morning feeling rested and full of life. Quickly getting out of bed she went for her shower. Never being one to admire herself in a mirror she didn't notice the changes to her muscles as she dressed in her new attire.

Grabbing up her yellow backpack and the extra bag with the things she had brought for her friends she headed downstairs for breakfast. Dropping the bags by the front door she happily hummed as she walked through the house. She didn't notice the fact she was much hungrier than normal.

After leaving her family a note of how much she missed and loved them, she grabbed the two bags as she ran out the front door into the court yard. Standing in front of the old well she took a deep breath and smiled as she jumped into the darkened opening. In a flash she could feel the magical powers of The Bone Eaters Well as it engulfed her small forum, allowing her to float through the ages.

Just before landing on the other side in the Feudal Era Kagome felt her body pulse as a strange surge of power went through her. _What was that feeling? _She thought to herself as her feet landed softly on the hard dirt floor of the old dried up well. In all the times she had past through the well she had never felt anything like she just had.

She looked around almost expecting to see something different, but nothing was. Looking up she smiled to see clear blue skies above her. Climbing out of the well she didn't have time to look around before she was hit by a small ball of crying fur. " Kagome!" Screamed Shippo as he attached himself to her, his hands holding her tight like small vices.

Hugging him up to her tight she started doing as she always had to when she would return from being at home. Many times she had tried to find a way to take Shippo back with her to her side of the well. It always ended up the same with him being left behind. The idea of not being able to take her little Shippo with her always saddened Kagome. But when she returned he always made her feel loved and her missing him would melt away.

Shippo's eyes went wide as soon as he calmed and noticed what she was wearing. As they walked to the village Kagome told him everything she was about to do. Shippo only grinned eager to help her in the plan. Neither of them were aware of the fact they were being watched. Seeing the Miko in a warriors battle gear peeked the silent admires interest and he decided to follow them. Their unknown guest had been shadowing them, staying out of sight. Over hearing everything that was being said, the edge of his lip slightly pulled up into a light grin.

Walking along the path they were stopped many time by villagers as they welcomed the young Miko back from her travels. Over time Kagome had been excepted by the villagers as one of their own and was loved by all. To Kagome it was as if she was coming back to a second home and everyone was her family.

Stepping into the main square of the village the sound of Sango voice could be heard. Followed by the loud sound that she recognized all to well as a hard slap. She stepped into the hut and knew she had been right, when the vision of Sango standing over Miroku her hands to her sides in small fist. Miroku sat staring up at her holding his red cheek in his hand with a look of hurt on his face.

" Miroku will you ever learn?" Kagome said giggling and quickly went to hug her friends. The mood in the hut changed in an instant as Sango and Miroku saw she had finally returned. Miroku stared at Kagome with a small perverted grin on his face as his eyes lingered over her body.

" Kagome you look great!" Commented Sango when she saw Kagome's new look.

" Indeed you do Kagome." Stated Miroku as he stood and started moving toward her. He stopped in his tracks as he saw the look from Sango that promised a great deal of pain if he went any closer. " My Dear Sango. You know I only have eyes for you." He said, an innocent look on his face and tried to inch himself closer to her.

" Save it will you monk. You seem to have eyes for any female." Sango said as she glared daggers at him. Kagome could tell Miroku's womanizing ways had been at work once again. She was forced to lightly bite her bottom lip to stop the laughter from escaping her at the sight of their fighting.

It didn't take long for her to notice Inuyasha was no where to be seen. Even though she had not said anything, her friends all knew she was wondering where he was. Reaching into the extra pack Kagome started pulling things out she had brought for them. Miroku on the other hand had something else on his mind as he looked at her sword.

He could see the demonic powers of the sword as it lightly glowed inside of its resting place. His attention was drawn from the weapon when he heard Kagome speak his name. " This is for you Miroku." She said with amusement in her voice as she handed him a issue of The Times Magazine Swimming Suit Issue.

His eyes went wide as he gazed down at the cover showing a woman in a two piece bikini. A large smile spread across his face. " I thank you for this most interesting gift Kagome." He said in return but never took his eyes from the object in his hands.

_Just as I thought. The perfect gift for a perverted Monk. _She thought to herself and giggled inward.

Sango rolled her eyes as soon as she saw the cover of his gift. _Like he doesn't look at other women enough already? She goes and gives him something like that. What is she thinking?_ She thought and sighed to herself.

Handing out the rest of the items the small group of friends sat exchanging stories of things they had been doing. From time to time Kagome would glance at the doorway wondering how much longer it was going to be before Inuyasha would return. Off in the distance Inuyasha sat in his tree just as he had been doing a lot since Kagome had left. That is, until the breeze shifted its direction.

He was staring though the trees as a light scent drifted on the gentle breeze and under his nose. Reaching the clearing where the well was he noticed that Shippo was no longer there waiting. The thought of facing Kagome once again after hurting her like he had was not one he was looking forward too. Inside he was a mix of emotions, glad she was back, yet not wanting to face her. He only hoped she would not over use the word from hell that always promised him pain.

As he approached the hut they always stayed in he could hear those of his group inside laughing. He was determined not to let any of them know how he really felt inside. Straightening his back he stepped in crossing his arms. " About time you decided to get back here. Now get ready so we can go." The tone of his voice was harder than he had really meant for it to be.

Kagome didn't even bother to turn around as the words " Sit Boy!" came out of her mouth. The vibration of his landing was felt though out the hut making Kagome smile. " Inuyasha in case you have forgotten. I am not listening to you any longer. I will go when I am good and ready to." There was a strange kind of calmness to her voice that Miroku noticed right away.

Normally Kagome would do as she was told without question or try to convince Inuyasha to wait for awhile. Inuyasha jumped up off of the floor yelling how they needed to get started and how they had already wasted enough time on her being childish. He was rewarded with another sit command from Kagome for his outburst.

For the first time Kagome stood and turned to face Inuyasha. As the subjugation spell finally lost its control over him Inuyasha jumped up to his feet once again, only to freeze at the sight of Kagome. Kagome stood her hands on her hips proudly facing Inuyasha and wanted to laugh at the shocked look he now had on his face. The fact he was unable to speak only added to her enjoyment.

His mouth went dry as his eyes scanned over her body. There before him stood Kagome in a female armored chest. It fit her body well showing off all her womanly curves. The skirt the same length as her school uniform and matched her tunic she was wearing. Laced boots that made her legs look long and lean.

At first glance he didn't recognize the type of armor she had on. But after looking closer he could see it was make of none other than the hide of a Fire Dragon Demon. He didn't know where she had gotten the armor but he did know it was worn by the greatest of warriors. Yes it was the sight of her that made his mouth go dry but it was the sword that hung around her waist that caused his inability to speak.

As he stared at the sword he could see the demonic aura it was giving off. Finding his voice he finally spoke up " Where did you get that sword Kagome? Humans have to right to hold demon swords. It's dangerous. Get rid of it!" He demanded as he stared into her eyes. His voice held a type of anger she had heard many times. He was surprised with what she said next.

" I will do no such thing Inuyasha. You are not the boss of me. The sword is mine. It chose me and I am keeping it. There is nothing you can do about it either." The determination in her voice told him she meant what she said and wasn't going to change her mind. Inuyasha knew all too well about demon swords and humans. The idea of Kagome being so protective of this one had him a little worried.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Unwanted visit**

Inuyasha's anger grew as he stood arguing with Kagome. She only smiled back at him, enjoying his anger. " Inuyasha I just realized something." Kagome said out of the blue with a serious look on her face.

" What could you possibly learn from our fighting?" He replied as he crossed his arms. The anger he felt inside was plain for all to see.

"When you get mad you babble. Hum go figure." She said as she shrugged her shoulders. Quickly turning a smile spread across her face as she disappeared out of the hut door leaving a stunned Inuyasha watching her walk away.

As soon as she was completely out of sight Inuyasha turned and looked at their friends. He was irritated to see Sango covering her mouth with her hand, trying to hold back her laughter. Miroku stared at the floor afraid to even look at him. Miroku knew if he started laughing it would only make matters worse.

" Some friends you are." Inuyasha said at seeing their reactions. Shippo started laughing unable to hold it in any longer.

" She is right, you do babble." Shippo said his words broken from his laughter. Seeing Shippo holding his belly and the fact he would make such a statement only added fuel to Inuyasha's anger.

" Why you little!" Screamed Inuyasha and lunged at Shippo. Thanks to his demonic speed Shippo moved out of Inuyasha's reach and quickly ran out of the hut. As soon as his feet touched the dirt outside he started yelling out for Kagome. His eyes finally found her and he hurried toward her with Inuyasha close behind him.

Jumping into the protection of her arms, Shippo turned smiling to watched what happened next. Inuyasha came to a skidding stop when he saw the look of anger that was now spreading across Kagome's face. " Kagome! No! Please! " Inuyasha knew he was going to be tasting dirt in only a matter of seconds. To many times he had seen that look on her face and he knew all to well what was to come.

" Sit Boy! You should be ashamed of yourself Inuyasha. Chasing after him like that. He is still only a child you know." She ignored his groans of pain and his angry words as he fought against the spell of the beads. Each time he was about to stand she would call out another sit command and watch him slam into the ground. Each time he make contact dirt would float up in the air like a small cloud engulfing him inside of it.

After 5 or 6 times of watching him impact the ground she finally walked away. As she past her friends she was stopped by Sango. " Um Kagome? I'm not saying he didn't deserve being sat, but don't you think you might have over done it a little?" Sango and Miroku were both surprised with the answer they got from Kagome.

" No Sango I don't. As a matter of fact I think he deserves more." She didn't bother to say anything else to her two friends as she started walking again. " Sit boy." Rolled off of her tongue just before she stepped into the hut. Her voice rang out with an almost echoing sound as it bounced off of the huts. Sango and Miroku looked at each other confused at Kagome's actions. As she started to repack her bag a small smile shadowed her face.

No one in the village was aware of the set of golden eyes that were watching them from the trees. As he watched the events unfold in front of him, a small grin appeared on his unemotional face. He took great pleasure at seeing his half brothers misery and was intrigued with the power Kagome held over him.

Many times he had seen Kagome in her school uniform but to see her in a warriors battle armor was something that greatly interested him and his demon side. _It seems there is much more to the Miko than I had thought there was. Perhaps the old man was correct after all. _Thought the long silver haired demon. He decided to follow the group and was glad he had sent Rin and Jaken back to the manor earlier that morning.

The small group soon gathered their things and set out in search of the jewel shards once again. Inuyasha walked far ahead of the rest of the group and refused to speak or even look at Kagome. It was late that evening before the group finally stopped to make camp for the night. Even after the camp had been made and dinner cooked Inuyasha refused to speak or look in Kagome direction.

Not long after everyone had eaten Kagome became tired of Inuyasha's silence. " Inuyasha stop acting so childish and come back to the group." Kagome said with her hands on her hips as she stared up into the tree he was sitting in.

He only crossed his arms and looked away from her. Rolling her eyes she shook her head and went back to the others. She could feel their eyes on her before she even sat down. " I gather he still refuses to speak to you?" Stated Miroku, even though he already knew the answer.

" Yes he is still acting childish." Kagome replied in a loud enough voice she knew he would hear her.

" Well you did sit him a lot. He is probably just trying to make you feel bad." Stated Sango without looking up from her tea.

" Well I don't feel bad about it at all. I don't care if he is mad at me or not." With her shocking statement Miroku and Sango looked at each other and silently decided it would be best to drop the subject. The flames danced above the campfire as the realization hit Kagome that she really didn't care if he was mad at her. Every time before just the idea of his being angry with her would rip at her heart and mind. She would always try to make amends and end up letting him have his way or apologizing until he was satisfied.

She ignore everyone as she pulled out her sleeping bag and crawled in. Flipping back to top Shippo snuggled up to her body like a small child on a cool winters night. It didn't take long for them both to be fast asleep. No one noticed that Inuyasha had been watching Kagome every since she had tried to speak to him.

He knew she was upset with him for something, for what he wasn't sure. He knew whatever it was, was more than just him chasing after Shippo. There was one thing he was sure of though. Being called childish wasn't setting well with him at all. He refused to admit the real reason he wouldn't speak to her. If the truth be know he was afraid he would say the wrong thing. Not only earning him one of her sit commands from hell, but worse of all, he was afraid of hurting her feeling again.

Sitting alone in his tree a distant movement caught Inuyasha's attention. As he watched closely into the distant tree an all to familiar sight greeted his eyes and he quickly looked down at those sleeping in the camp below him. As the ghostly white objects slipped deeper into forest. Inuyasha jumped down out of his tree in pursuit of where he knew they would lead him.

He knew exactly what the ghostly flying creatures were. Many many times they had come for him, leading him to their master. Just before he reached the tree line Kagome's eyes snapped open just in time to see Inuyasha walking out of the small clearing where they were camping for the night.

At first she was confused why he would be leaving. Then she saw it. The soft white glow of a Soul Collector as it vanished for the last time in the thickness of the trees. Taking great care not to wake Shippo Kagome slowly and carefully left the warmth of her sleeping bag. She already knew where Inuyasha was going, but for some strange unknown reason it didn't bother her.

Kagome silently slipped a long the trail Inuyasha was leaving. She noticed it seemed brighter to her than normal. Looking up she expecting to see a full moon but instead only saw small pieces of it through the leaves and branches of the thick canopy above her. She finally stopped when she heard a conversation of soft voices.

She recognized one voice as Inuyasha's but didn't recognized the other. As she sat quietly listening, what she heard both surprised and shocked her. " I see you are still chasing after the dead Miko Inuyasha." Came a deep velvet voice. Kagome felt a warm tingling sensation wash over her body.

" That is something that is none of your business Sesshomaru." Inuyasha replied his voice full of anger. _Sesshomaru? What is he doing here? _Kagome thought to herself.

" Yet again you have given me another reason to call you a fool. Why do you pursue the dead Miko when you have a live one by your side?" Many times he had tried to figure out Inuyasha's reasoning, but was always left with the answer alluding him. Sesshomaru had always been one who prided himself on knowing all the answers. So not knowing the answer to his question was something that was irritating to him.

_If we start fighting I know it is going to wake the others. Kagome will see I left the camp and that will only make matters worse with her. Damn him, why did he have to show up anyway? _Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he stared at Sesshomaru. His hand went to his sword as if he was about to draw it from its resting place. " I don't have to answer to you for anything I do. Now get out of my way Sesshomaru." His voice dripping with sarcasm.

" I did not come here to stop or to fight you. Only to inform you that you will tell the Miko what you are doing. Or I shall inform her personally. I will not have you dishonoring my blood line any longer with your actions. You have 1 day." Before Inuyasha could respond Sesshomaru turned and vanished into the trees around them. Inuyasha growled in the direction Sesshomaru had disappeared before he continued on following the single Soul Collector that floated in the trees near by.

Kagome sat still in her little hiding spot, wondering why Sesshomaru would even bother interfering. After a few minutes she stood and started walking back to camp. Just before stepping into the small clearing a warm sensation washed through Kagome's body making her look around. _I could have sworn I felt.... I must be even more tired than I thought. I'm starting to imagine things now._ She thought to herself and she shook her head.

Carefully slipping back into the sleeping bag her mind started wondering. _Does he think I wouldn't notice? That I don't already know what Inuyasha is doing? _She almost laughed. Then a type of anger started setting in. _Does he think I am stupid? Well if Sesshomaru wants to be involved then fine I can work with that. Next time I see you Sesshomaru your in for a surprise of your own._

A small smile spread across her face as she closed her eyes. Her mind was racing thinking of what to do when she saw him next as she waited for sleep to take her . Little did she know the feeling she had not long ago was correct. Hidden high in the tree tops Sesshomaru sat looking down on the small group as they slept through the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Unseen**

He ducked and dodged trees as he ran through the forest. With each passing second the sky became brighter as the sun started to reach the peaks of the mountains. The only thing on his mind was to get back to camp before the others woke. The whole night he had followed the Soul Collector that had come to guild him, but he had not found the person he was looking for.

He didn't realize he had traveled so far from camp and he quickened his pace, pushing himself even faster. He knew he would have to tell Kagome about his late night meetings with Kikyo, but how was something he wasn't sure of. A pain shot through his body as he thought of the amounts of sits she would surely give him. He also knew if he didn't then Sesshomaru would make good on his promise and that would only make it worse.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he jumped up into his tree and looked down at his sleeping companions. With his brow covered with sweat he laid back and closed his eyes. His hopes of being able to get some rest was lost when he heard movement from below. One by one each of the small group woke. Inuyasha remained unmoving trying to act as if he were resting.

Everyone believed Inuyasha was sleeping, all, but one that is. She couldn't understand it, but she knew he was awake. They each went about their morning business of make breakfast and braking camp to start their day of searching. Like the day before Inuyasha walked far ahead of the rest of the ban of friends. But instead of watching for any who might attack them his mind was racing with the problem of how to talk to Kagome.

No matter what he thought up it always ended the same, him on the ground over and over, in pain as she screamed at him. The very thought of it made his face hurt as images filled his mind. A strange tingling sensation swept over Kagome and she started looking around. There was only one thing that had ever given her that feeling. Somewhere close by was a jewel shard.

" Is something wrong Kagome? What is it?" Sango asked when she saw her friend had stopped.

" I feel a tainted jewel shard coming toward us. That way!" Then she took off running in the direction they had just come from.

" Inuyasha a jewel shard!" Called out Miroku before he too took off running after Kagome and Sango. Kagome was nowhere to be seen when Inuyasha finally caught up with Miroku and Sango. By the time they ran through the trees and into the next clearing they all froze, amazed at the sight before them. There in the clearing was Kagome fighting a large bear demon, but not with her bow, but instead a sword.

The bear lunged at Kagome causing her to jump back out of the way. Bringing her sword down she cut a large gash in its leg. Kagome laughed when the bear screamed out in pain. " You will die for that. I will eat you slowly piece by piece and make you scream for death to take you." The demon said, his voice full of pain from his throbbing leg.

" Well it seems your the slow one here. Or has it escaped your tiny little brain that 'you' are the only one bleeding. You can't kill me. Your to slow and fat for that." Kagome said taunting the bear demon. A loud growling filled the clearing and the demons aura flared as it jumped at her again. With all the grace and style they would expect to see from Inuyasha, Kagome jumped up into the air and landed on the demons neck just behind his head, causing everyone to gasp in surprise.

The bear demon screamed out in pain as Kagome drove her sword deep into the base of its skull. As if in slow motion the demon fell under her, carrying her down with him to a soft landing. Pulling out her sword she slid down its side to the ground. Shoving her sword into the demon once more they all watched as a jewel shard flew up into the air and landed on the ground beside her feet. Picking up the shard she dropped it into the bottle that hung around her neck.

Replacing her sword in its resting place she turned to see the shock faces of her friends, Inuyasha's most of all. She softly laughed to herself as she started to walk past him. Kagome stopped for only a moment before she left him standing behind her. " Thanks for nothing Inuyasha." As she walked off the statement was heard. " He is just useless to count on for help." Hearing her statement Inuyasha felt as if he had been stabbed in the chest as a sharp pain went through him.

To think Kagome, his Kagome could think of him in such a way was something that bother him greatly and made his chest feel heavy. He had always been number 1, a hero in her eyes, but now it seemed that was no longer the case. For the first time since he was a child and on his own he felt tears start to gather in his eyes. Digging his nails into his hands he willed back his tears.

Looking at the now dead bear demon for a moment, he then turned and followed after the others. As Inuyasha was catching up with the others, Sango and Miroku were ask a series of none stop questions. Their main questions were how Kagome was able to run as fast as she did and how she could jump like that. The only answer she was able to give them was she didn't know.

Sitting high in the branches of a tree Sesshomaru did something he never did, he smiled. He had witnessed what she had done and said. Once again he took great enjoyment in his half brothers misery. In the last two days he had noticed a large change in Kagome's actions and he wondered why. The more he saw the more he was convinced the old man had told the truth.

As he sat in the tree he came to the conclusion the only way to get the answers he was seeking was for him to join the group. In doing so he could have his own fun with Inuyasha. Even though he found it hard to tolerate Inuyasha, the idea of being able to irritate and torment his half brother was worth the trade of being around him.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were both enjoying seeing Inuyasha so upset. Miroku and Sango on the other hand were both becoming concerned about Kagome actions. To them it was as if she were a totally different person when it came to Inuyasha. The day drug on as it always did with endless hours of walking. Inuyasha stayed far ahead of the group as he had before, his mind still trying to figure out what to say.

It was late afternoon when they finally stopped to rest. As the small group sat enjoying a few minutes of relaxation, Inuyasha kept his distance, sitting alone in a tree. Sesshomaru took his being alone as his own opportunity to approach him. Silently he landed on a branch close to Inuyasha's.

_Why does it not surprise me that he does not sense my presence? Surely his human blood has not weakened his demon side that much. _Sesshomaru thought to himself. The very idea that his pure demon blood line had been tainted by Inuyasha's being half human was a constant reminder of his fathers unfaithfulness to his mother.

For hundreds of years Sesshomaru had hated all humans because of what his father had done. Only in the last few years had his views on the human race changed in the least. Since little Rin has started traveling with him with her child like kindness and loving ways had he seen there was another side to humans.

Even though it was a widely known fact that he, Lord Sesshomaru was a hater of humans, he still allowed Rin a human child to travel with him. In the amount of time she had traveled with him he had come to look at her as one of his own pack. A child he considered as his even though he would never admit it to anyone, not even himself.

Any and all who made a comment about Rin's travels always died in a very painful way. More than once he had saved Rin from dangers and killed those who tried to hard her in the most cruel of ways. With her being human the healers at The Western Lands Manor had no idea how to cure her illnesses. When she would become ill he would search out Kagome for her help to care for Rin's needs.

In the time he had known Kagome, she had earned a type of respect from the great demon lord. Something that was not easily done. Many times he compared her to Rin with the way they both acted. He didn't think of Kagome as he did others of her race and had often wondered why. So for him to now be able to travel with her group was his chance to find the answers that had alluded him for so long.

Inuyasha was brought out of his deep thoughts by a voice he recognized all to well. " You and the Miko still have not spoken. What is the reason for this?" Sesshomaru's voice was emotionless and cold as it always was. His question sounding more like a demand for information than really a question.

With all the grace and speed one would expect from a demon, Inuyasha jumped to his feet and landed on his branch facing Sesshomaru. His hand went eminently to his sword ready for anything that his half brother might do. His eyes narrowed as he watched Sesshomaru every movement. " What do you want now Sesshomaru? I'll tell her myself. I don't need you to do it. So why don't you leave, cuz your not wanted here." _This is hard enough without his making it worse. _Thought Inuyasha as he stared at Sesshomaru.

" It is apparent to me that you do not wish to speak to the Miko. Therefore, I have a proposition for you." He paused. Outward he was as stoic as always, but inside he was grinning. He knew Inunyasha would not turn down the proposition he had. " I shall give you one week to tell the Miko. In return I shall travel with your group."

_What the hell? Why would he want to make deals? He has never done that before, not that I know of anyway. He is up to something, but what? _" Why would you want to make a deal Sesshomaru? What's in it for you?" Inuyasha asked shocked at what Sesshomaru had said.

" My business is my own. That is all you need to know. Do we have an arrangement or not Inuyasha." Sesshomaru already knew the answer to his question, but he was enjoying the fact that it made Inuyasha nervous.

" If this is your way of getting Tetsusauga Sesshomaru you can forget it." Stated Inuyasha and he gripped his sword tighter.

" I have no interest in taking the Tetsusauga Inuyasha."

" Fine, but if you pull anything......... I'll kill you." Inuyasha replied with sarcasm. To look at Sesshomaru you would think he was unaffected except for his raised eyebrow. _How dare he think he can beat me. Pathetic. _Sesshomaru thought to himself_._

While Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were talking, below them the group sat resting. Kagome could sense the presences of Sesshomaru. In the last couple days she had noticed he had been staying close to their group as they traveled. Knowing he was so close didn't bother Kagome, but instead it was just the opposite. The idea of someone watching her every move somehow excited Kagome in a way she had never thought of.

Kagome felt nervous, but not because Sesshomaru was somewhere close by or unseen. She had made up her mind she was going to us him to upset Inuyasha. The same way Inuyasha had made her upset with Kikyo. She only hoped her plan didn't get her killed for her efforts. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm her nerves.

Silence over took the group as Inuyasha jumped down out of his tree and walked toward them. " Come on we better get going." Inuyasha said as he walked past his friends. As soon as each of them stood they froze when they saw Sesshomaru step out of the tree line. Unknown to the others they all had the same thoughts going through their minds at the same time._Oh no. What's he doing here? Inuyasha isn't going to like this._


	6. Chapter 6

**How To Anger A Half Demon**

Sesshomaru walked toward the group, his eyes never leaving Kagome. Kagome couldn't help but to watch the graceful way he walked. She had often wondered if his feet ever really touched the ground. Her eyes finally started traveling up his body as he neared her. Sango and Miroku looked at Inuyasha then each other confused at what was going on.

Inuyasha only stood watching their reactions to his half brothers presence. Shippo, seeking out the only safety he knew, jumped into Kagome's arms. " Miko. " Sesshomaru greeted and softly nodded his head as he stopped in front of her.

" Hello Sesshomaru." She said with a small smile. Her eyes darted around the clearing then to the tree line where he had come from. Looking back to him she spoke again. " Is Rin ill or hurt? I don't see her with you." To see Sesshomaru without Rin was something that didn't happen very often. The only time she had seen it was when Rin was ill and he had come to her on Rin's behalf. As she waited for her answer, if any, she crossed her fingers that Rin was alright..

" Rin is well Miko. She returned to the Western Lands Manor just this morning." He replied. Kagome felt a wave of relief wash over her and she let out a breath she didn't realize she was even holding.

Sango became even more confused when they glanced at Inuyasha again. He had always jumped in front of Kagome, shielding her from Sesshomaru and it made her both wonder why he wasn't doing it now. Instead he only stood with his arms crossed, looking in a different direction, but she could see he was becoming angrier by the second.

" Then if I may ask Sesshomaru? Why have you come if nothing is wrong?" Kagome felt confused to why Sesshomaru had come to their group if Rin was not ill or hurt. She could sense Inuyasha's aura flare up. When she glanced at him she noticed he was looking everywhere but at her and Sesshomaru. The fact he was getting mad made her want to laugh.

Before he could answer Kagome question Inuyasha spoke up. " He is going to be traveling with us for a week. That's why." Inuyasha voice was full of bitterness and louder than it needed to be. Everyone gasp and their eyes went wide. For a moment they thought they had heard Inuyasha wrong until Sesshomaru spoke again.

" Indeed I am. Also to inform you Miko there have been reports of a rouge demon in the Western Lands. From the reports I believe it to be in possession of a shard of the jewel."

" Why come tell us? Why not just kill it yourself?" She looked at Inuyasha then back to Sesshomaru. " I refuse to believe you are unable to kill the demon yourself. You are much to strong for that." She knew her giving Sesshomaru a compliment would be something that would eat at Inuyasha.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other surprised Sesshomaru was holding a real conversation with Kagome. Even more so that he was answering her questions. The sound of a light growl was heard coming from Inuyasha's direction making Kagome smile inside.

" Listen Sesshomaru I said you could travel with us. Not that you could stop us from traveling! Now everyone get a move on!" When Inuyasha started walking it was in the direction of the Western Lands. This was something that didn't go unnoticed to anyone. Inuyasha walked ahead of the group of travelers as he cursed and complained to himself.

Sesshomaru ignored the fact he had been interrupted by Inuyasha and answered Kagome's question as they walked. " If I where to kill the demon the jewel would only fall into a different demons hands. Therefore it would be best to allow you to take it. You are the keeper of the jewel and able to see them are you not?" She only smiled and nodded in reply of his statement.

Looking back Inuyasha could see Sesshomaru walking behind everyone else with Kagome. Seeing her smiling at whatever they were talking about made Inuyasha curse even more. Sango and Miroku noticed how Inuyasha was acting and looked back to see Kagome having a conversation with Sesshomaru. _This is going to be a very interesting and long week. _Thought Miroku as he was turning back forward.

For the next 2 days it was the same. Hours of walking as they searched for any signs of the shards, but still it seemed to allude them. With each passing hour Inuyasha grew even more angery with how Sesshomaru always seemed to be close to Kagome. When dark started to fall on the 3rd day they stopped to set up camp.

Sesshomaru found himself watching Kagome as she went about her choirs. It was only after Kagome had cooked Inuyasha's ramen noodles did anyone notice Sesshomaru was missing. Without saying anything to anyone Inuyasha quickly ate down his noodles then vanished into the distant trees. It didn't take long before Kagome was no longer able to feel Inuyasha's aura.

After a short time Miroku, Sango and Kagome sat around the camp fire talking about the day and drinking tea, while Shippo and Kirara played close by in the firelight. Kagome and Sango were startled when something was thrown down between them. Looking at the objects they saw it was three rabbits that had already been cleaned and were ready to be cooked.

They were all surprised when they looked and saw it was Sesshomaru who had gotten them. They glanced to each other then back to him. He could tell they were surprised he would gather food for them and he grinned inward. " Thank you Sesshomaru. But why?" Kagome said when she finally found her voice.

" The food you made for your meal is not adequate for your frail human bodies. It became apparent Inuyasha does not care enough to provide for his pack. Therefore I took it upon myself to do so." Turning on one foot Sesshomaru didn't give them time to say anything else as he walked over and sat down under a tree.

Even though there was more to his reasons, that was all he was willing to say. Sitting under his tree he closely watched those around the fire. Closing his eyes his mind drifted back to the day an old man came seeking an audience with him.

**START FLASHBACK**

_**Sesshomaru sat in his study behind a desk covered in letters and scrolls. It seemed it was always the same when he return from patrolling his lands. He would spend days handling the business and problem that were demanded of him. He always looked forward to finishing so he would be able to leave on patrol again.**_

_**He was reading a report of a very powerful demon hiding out in the Western Lands. Before he was able to finish reading the request for help a knock was heard at the door. " Come." He watched as a guard came in with an old man behind him.**_

**_The guard bowed before he spoke. " My Lord. This old man claims to be a seer who has come with grave news. He has refused to speak to anyone but you." The guard became nervous under the cold emotionless stare of Sesshomaru. With a wave of his hand the guard left the study, leaving Sesshomaru and the old man alone._**

**_As soon as the door close Sesshomaru turned his attention to the man in front of his desk. " Speak." He commanded then turned his attention back to the scrolls on his desk. The old man remained silent. " You have something to say I would suggest to do so before I have you removed." Sesshomaru said without even looking up._**

**_The old man sat down in a chair before he decided to reply. " Lord Sesshomaru in the last weeks I have been having visions concerning your mate." Hearing the old mans statement Sesshomaru finally looked up at him._**

**_" I have no mate and no need for one." Sesshomaru was sure the old man was a fraud trying to be paid for something he was not. The very thought someone would dare to think he, the most powerful demon in all of Japan, could be fooled so easily angered Sesshomaru and he thought of having him killed._**

**_The old man smiled as he looked at Sesshomaru. " You wish to kill me don't you? You think I am not what I claim to be." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and the old man smile vanished as he stood. " Heed my words or your mate will be forever lost to you. A human who is much more than she seems. Only you can save her." As soon as the old man finished his warning he faded away as if he had never been there._**

**END FLASHBACK**

It was one week later he had received the letter from the high council. He had only a year to obtain a mate or lose his title of Lord Of The Western Lands. If that were to happen then the lands that had been in his family for thousands of years would be lost and he would forever shame his families name.

There was only one human he could think of that would come close to being worthy enough to be his mate. The Miko Kagome who traveled with his half brother. It was that day he had started watching over her from the shadows, staying close as much as possible. Just as the old man had said Sesshomaru did indeed have to save her life.

They had all been deceived by the Miko Kikyo and walked into a trap. After a long battle and a group effort they were all able to kill Naraku, but everyone was injured and bleeding. They had not considered that Kikyo had a mission of her own. Just as Kagome released her arrow toward Naraku a second arrow took her by surprise, striking her in the back. Kagome's pain filled scream filled the battle scared clearing as she fell to her knees.

Before she completely made contact with the ground Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were both by her side. As Sesshomaru watched Kagome take her finale breath, a great fear went through him like a shock wave. As the last of her life force drained from her body, Sesshomaru's sword started shaking uncontrollably on his side.

Pulling the sword from his side he looked down at the lifeless body of Kagome. " Move." His voice was demanding as if he were making it an order, but Inuyasha could hear something else in it as well. Something he had never thought his cold heartless half brother could even feel. The sound of fear and worry. With one fast swipe of his sword Sesshomaru cut through the creatures from the afterlife that had come to take her life force back with them.

Picking her up bridal style Sesshomaru carried Kagome close to him. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. Pulling her up closer he whispered so only she could hear him. Just as he started to sit her down under a tree her eyes closed once again. As he thought of the things that had happened he was not aware of the fact that Kagome had been occasionally watching him.

After handing out food to the others Kagome made another plate. " Where are you going Kagome?" Sango asked when she saw her friend stand.

" To give Sesshomaru his of course." Sitting on her knees she offered him the plate she had made for him. He looked at the plate then back to her.

" I do not require food at this time Miko." He could see the look of disappointment on her face when he refused what she had offered him. Instead of standing however she continued to sit beside him in quiet. As Inuyasha got closer to camp, the smell of cooked meat filled his senses. Stepping out of the trees he froze when he saw Kagome sitting so close to his half brother.

Inuyasha was unable to stop the angry growl that slipped from him. They could all tell he was mad as his aura flared all around him and he quickly moved across the clearing. Kagome's eyes went wide and she gasp when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. In a single smooth motion Inuyasha jerked Kagome to her feet and away from Sesshomaru.

In a blink of an eye before Kagome realized what she was doing, she turned her body and jerked her wrist free from Inuyasha hold. Her release however did not come without a price. Looking down at her throbbing wrist she noticed a large deep scratch and the small amount of blood that was starting to come from it. " Now look at what you did Inuyasha! I'm bleeding! You have no right to grab me like that!" By the time she finished speaking Kagome was almost yelling.

He pointed his finger at her. " You stay away from him!" He quickly turn to Sesshomaru. " And you stay away from Kagome! I don't know what your up to Sesshomaru but it isn't going to work!" _Does the moron truly think his simply saying it will make me listen? How dare he presume he can order me around. Pathetic! _Sesshomaru thought as he raised an eyebrow.

Even though Kagome was trying to stop the bleeding of her wrist the smell of blood started to fill Sesshomaru's senses. His demon started screaming, shaking the cage he was locked up in for Sesshomaru to stop Kagome's pain and her bleeding. His demon wanted to hurt Inuyasha for ever touching Kagome like he had, but Sesshomaru retained his control tightening the mental cage that kept his demon side at bay.

The more Inuyasha yelled the more Kagome's anger grew. Her arms went down to her sides and her hands turned into small fists. " Inu..Yasha... Sit Boy! How dare you try to tell me what I can and can not do. I will SIT anywhere I want to. I will SIT by whoever I want to. You are not the boss of me Inuyasha! You want to boss someone around? Then go find Kikyo like you do almost every night. Because I'm not going to take it." The longer she spoke the louder her voice became.

Just as she was finishing her statement Inuyasha started to raise, but Kagome wasn't going to allow it as another sit command flowed past her lips. Sesshomaru sat quietly enjoying the pain she was giving Inuyasha. " Stay away from Sesshomaru Kagome. He is only going to hurt you." Even though Inuyasha's words were muffled by the dirt he knew they still understood him.

" Hurt me? Hurt me? Inuyasha he doesn't want to hurt me. He never has. Your the only one he has really tried to hurt. Your the only one that has hurt me! If I want to SIT by him I will! I will do whatever I want with whoever I want, whenever I want to and you have no right to say anything about it!"

Just to spite Inuyasha Kagome quickly closed the distance before her and Sesshomaru. With one of her low threatening growls Kagome's lips went crashing down on Sesshomnaru's. She felt a calm wash over her. When she felt his hand cover around the back of her head a warm sensation went through her.

A tight tingling sensation started in the pit of her stomach. Her mind screamed for her to stop and move away from Sesshomaru. Braking their contact she simplly stared into his eyes. A growl was hear from behind her causing her to look away from him. She didn't bother looking around before she walked off leaving Inuyasha laying face down in foot deep dirt crater.

_Interesting indeed. It seems I already have the trust of the Miko. _Sesshomaru thought to himself as he watched her grab her pack and walk away into the darkness outside of the camp. Using his senses Sesshomaru quickly checked the surrounding area for intruders and was satisfied she was safe when he senses none. Looking at Miroku and Shippo Sango nodded her head and took off into the darkness after her friend.

Kagome walked through the woods ranting and raving in her mind about what had just happened. She was unaware of how fast she was really traveling. After 10 minutes of search Sango still had not found Kagome and she became concerned something had happened to her. She decided it would be best to return to camp and get some help in finding her missing friend.

By this time Kagome was sitting in the warmth of a hot spring. As hard as she tried to relax, she couldn't help but be mad at Inuyasha each time she looked at her wrist. When her arm went down in the steamy water her wrist burned from where it had been bleeding. In her mind she was calling Inuyasha many things, none of them nice. The sudden realization hit Kagome that she was licking her wrist when the taste of blood filled her mouth.

She looked at her wrist as if confused or dazed by something. Closing her eyes she let out a long deep cleansing breath and tried to clear her mind. When her arm went into the steamy water again she noticed right away it no longer burned or gave her any kind of discomfort. Quickly pulling her arm back up her eyes went wide as she watched the last of her wound close up. She was amazed to see her wrist was no longer injured, but instead was now as smooth and perfect as the other one was.

Kagome was convinced the spring she was in had some kind of healing powers. She was determined to enjoy the peace she had found and leaned back against the side. Her peace didn't last but only a few minutes before as she felt the presence of a very powerful aura closing in on her.

With a heavy sigh she left the warm water of the hot spring. Unwilling to let the owner of the aura see her naked, Kagome quickly dressed. Just as she picked up her pack Sesshomaru stepped out of the trees. " Hello Sesshomaru... Was there something you wanted? Or were you assigned to be my babysitter?" Her last question flowed from her as if it left a bad taste in her mouth.

Even though Sesshomaru would not admit he didn't know what a babysitter was, he was sure from the way she had said it with such distaste, that it wasn't a good thing. " Miko your friends are concerned about your safety. They are searching for you."

" Do I look like I really care?" Kagome's normal gentle voice was full of bitterness, but her face was as blank as an unused piece of paper. The fresh clean scent of Kagome's body flowed on the breeze as it filled Sesshomaru's senses. The sound of a low growl or what sounded like a hum started coming from Sesshomaru and Kagome could feel it on her skin as she became covered in small goose bumps.

_What's going on? _She thought as she glanced at her goose bump covered arm. She was even more confused when she looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. _Why is he looking at me like that? Okay now I freaking out. He is starting to act weird too. _She took a step back then stopped when he moved forward.

" I... I need to get back to camp now Sesshomaru." Turning she started to walk away. Fear shot through Kagome when she felt herself being grabbed from behind. When her feet left the ground she quickly turned and grabbed onto the one who was holding her. She gasp when she looked up and saw Sesshomaru looking down at her, the edge of his lip up turned in a slight smile.

" You are safe with me Miko and you shall remain that way." As he spoke his arm tightened around her, pulling her body closer to his own. Once again the feeling of familiarity wash over Kagome. She didn't understand why she kept having that feeling,but she knew it had something to do with him and his simple statement.

When She looked down at the ground and saw how high they were, she barried her face in Sesshomaru's chest. Her arms slid around his waist as she held on tight. She swallowed hard as she felt the well toned hard muscled body that was pressed tightly against hers. The land under them passed by quickly as they flew through the air.

Before Kagome knew it they were back at camp. Feeling his arm loosen then vanished from around her she pulled back. " Thank you for bringing me back." She received a slight nod of his head in return as they looked into each others eyes. " I think I'll lay down now. Good-night Sesshomaru." She said and took a small step back.

" Good-night..... Kagome." Sesshomaru replied. Before he turned to walk away his hand raised and she felt his fingers lightly trace her jaw line to her chin. The contact made her skin tingle and goose bumps formed on her neck and arms.

_He... He called me by my name. _She thought as she watched him walking away from her. Turning around Kagome froze when she saw the rest of the group standing by the campfire staring at her. As if someone had turned on a light switch Kagome realized they had seen and heard everything since they had landed.

Their faces were covered with a shocked look as if she had grown a second head. When she looked at Inuyasha's eyes though she could see they were tented red with anger. She tried to ignore looking at anyone as she moved to her sleeping bag and crawled in. Wanting to escape their view she pulled the sleeping bag over her head and closed her eyes.

One by one they each gave in to the need for sleep. All, but Inuyasha that is. Instead of taking to the trees as he always did, he stay next to the fire staring at Sesshomaru. He wasn't sure just what Sesshomaru was doing, but he was worried it had something to do with Kagome. Even though he and Kagome were not speaking at the time he still felt the need to protect her, even if that meant he had to fight them both to do it.

Even though his eyes looked closed, Sesshomaru was anything but resting. Through out the night he gave off a low growl that vibrated from his chest. Although Kagome was sleeping she still felt the growl he was giving off and her body reacted to it in her dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

**Eyes Of Red**

With each passing day and night Kagome's body changed slowly. Even with the strange new sensations she felt she paid them no mind, thinking it was only her imagination or the stress of what was going on. It appeared no one else had noticed them either, but appearances can be very deceiving. It didn't take a demon to see the drastic changes in Kagome's attitude. Especially on the fourth day of their travels.

Shippo being a full blooded Fox Demon and being so close to Kagome was the first to notice the change in her scent. What was once a light scent of flowers and mountain rain was now a warm springs shower mixed with lightning. A scent the was very pleasing and powerful. An alluring scent to any strong male that held a promise of strong pups and a mate who would be able to protect them if needed.

Around mid morning they came to the mountains that bordered the southern edge of the Western Lands. As they normally did Sango, Miroku and Shippo climbed on the back of Kirara and started up the steep mountain side. Inuyasha still unwilling to talk to Kagome, bent down to one knee and waited for her to get on for the climb up.

With not feeling anything he looked over his shoulder only to find that no one was there. In an instant he blamed Sesshomaru for Kagome being gone. " Inuyasha are you coming? Or do I have to hold your hand like a child?" Kagome yelled down to him. She laughed when Inuyasha turn around and look at her.

Inuyasha growled at Kagome's statement thinking she had called him a child. When he turned around what he saw made his mind go blank and the color drain from his face. There on the side of the mountain was Kagome perched on a rock like a bird. He growled again when he hear her start laughing.

He watched as Kagome started climbing again and was amazed at how she seemed to be able to do it so effortlessly. It was then that he noticed the demonic aura that permitted from her. What were once swirling colors of light pinks and purples were now dark pinks and crimson reds. There was something familiar about her aura, but he just couldn't place what it was.

Inuyasha cursed himself as he climbed the cliffs. He was convinced if he had only paid more attention to Kagome that maybe he might have been able to stop whatever it was that was happening. If he had only taken the sword away from her. If only he had done something, anything. Little did he know that nothing could have stopped it. That it was something that had happened on the day her life was spared. That the sword only brought it out.

Ten feet from the top of the cliff, the rocks Kagome was holding onto moved then broke loose, sending Kagome falling backwards off of the mountain side. Within only seconds of her feet leaving the cliff side her body came to a sudden stop. The feeling of a strong arm tightened around her and she knew she had been saved.

Opening her eyes she expected to see Inuyasha with one of his sour faces looking back at her. " You are now safe and shall remain that way." Sesshomaru's normally cold emotionless voice seemed changed, different somehow. Her breath stilled when her eyes locked with his. The same strange feeling washed over her yet again as she stared at him.

When she tried to speak she found her voice had left her. Just as they were reaching the top she broke their eyes contact and took a deep breath. " Thank you for saving me Sesshomaru." Kagome finally said softly.

As he released her she slowly slid down his body. She could feel his every ripple and muscle as their bodies rubbed together, causing her to swallow hard. The light scent of arousal started to mix with her natural scent and Sesshomaru grin inward. Even after she stood on her feet his arm was still around her holding her tightly against him. She almost jumped when he finally spoke. " Do you truly believe I would allow you to fall to your death?" Kagome started to speak until she heard a growl come from behind her.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo stood on top of the cliff and saw how Kagome was climbing the rocks with ease. Miroku looked at Sango with worry laced eyes. Although neither say a word they knew the other had noticed the same as they had. Just as Kagome was about to reach the top Miroku bent down to one knee to help her over the edge.

When the rock broke loose sending Kagome falling back down the cliffs, they all screamed out Kagome's name in a panic. Their breath stilled and time seemed to slow to a craw. Hearing the screams Inuyasha looked up just in time to see Kagome falling safely into the arm of Sesshomaru. For the first time they were all glad Sesshomaru had joined their little group, even Inuyasha.

When they reached the top everyone noticed the strange way Kagome and Sesshomaru were acting. Shippo watched her closely thinking she must be hurt when she didn't step away from Sesshomaru right away. Sango and Miroku looked at each other, both having the same feeling and slightly smiled.

Inuyasha however was not happy and he let it be known. Seeing Kagome being held by his half brother was the last thing he ever wanted to see. In his anger he let out a low threatening growl as a warning for Sesshomaru to get away from Kagome. To his surprise however it was Kagome who reacted to his warning, not Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru finally released Kagome when she stepped back from him. Even as she moved away their eyes remained locked. Braking their eye contact she quickly turned and started walking toward her friends. She was confused with the way she was feeling inside. Ideas and thoughts had been flooding her mind, ideas she had only had about Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha never growl at me again. Go growl at Kikyo." Inuyasha was surprised by the tone of Kagome's voice. The voice that had once spoken to him with warmth, kindness and so much emotion was gone. In its place was a voice that held no kindness, no warmth, a voice that sounded more of that of Sesshomaru, cold and emotionless.

" Lets go guys." Kagome said as she turned to her friends smiling. In that split second it was as if someone totally different was standing in Kagome's place. Her voice once again held the warm, kind, loving tone they had all known for so long. Inuyasha refused to let anyone see how she had affected him as he turned and quickly took off walking in front of everyone.

Hours went by as they traveled over and through the mountain. As they left the mountain they decided to camp for the night. That evening Sesshomaru once again hunted for the group. Just after he returned with a small boar, Inuyasha stepped into camp. He too had been hunting, but not for food.

" Kagome I found a hot spring close by. I could show you if you want." He knew how much Kagome loved her baths and he hoped by finding her a hot spring it would help make up for some of what he had done wrong. As soon as the words hot spring came from his lips Kagome's head shot up and a big smile spread across her face.

She was more than happy to except his offer as a twinkle appeared in her eyes. After dinner, she gathered up her bathing supplies and they soon walked out of camp together, both smiling. This time it was Sesshomaru that felt a type of anger wash over him as he watched them walk off together.

On the outside he seemed as stoic as ever with not a sign of emotion. Inside he was angry at Inuyasha. His demon wanted to hunt them down and then beat Inuyasha until he was unable to move, but he remained in control and remained sitting under his tree. A few minutes after leaving the camp they finally reached the hot spring.

Kagome smiled brightly as she looked at the steamy water before her. Sitting her things down she turned to Inuyasha and crossed her arms. " I'll just stand guard over there on the other side of the trees." Inuyasha stated before vanishing through the trees. Quickly looking around Kagome smiled as she stared at the water and undressed.

Inuyasha's smile returned when he heard the sound of moving water and then a soft moan of contentment. He knew he had finally done something right that made Kagome happy. Something he had not been able to do for some time. His feeling of self pride didn't last long. After a few minutes Inuyasha looked up to see the deathly glow of one of Kikyo's Soul Collectors coming toward him.

_Damn it why did it have to come now? _Thought Inuyasha as he looked back in the direction of Kagome. He couldn't just leave Kagome alone. Could he? He felt torn about what to do. As the collector got closer it started doing its graceful dance in the air as it beckoned him to follow. Using his demonic senses he scanned the surrounding area and could sense Kikyo close by.

With sensing his first love so close all ideas of protecting Kagome were forgotten and he followed the ghostly white figure away. Kagome continued enjoying her bath, unaware of the danger that was closing in on her. Dunking under the water she rinsed the shampoo from her hair. However when she came back up she found she was no longer alone.

" Well well well. Look what I found. Not only jewel shards but a female all..... alone." The smile that spread across the demons face made her feel very uneasy and for a moment she was afraid. She could see in the demons forehead was a tainted jewel shard and knew this must be the demon they had been looking for. The demons smile only grew when she started slowly backing away to the other side of the spring.

" For your information I'm not alone." She said with more confidence then she really felt.

" If your talking about the half breed, he left following a collector of the dead." The demon laughed at seeing Kagome's reaction.

Her eyes went wide and she gasp when she realized what he was talking about. _A Soul Collector?_ _Inuyasha left me to followed a Soul Collector. To go to her. Inuyasha how could you? _Knowing he had left her and why made Kagome not only mad but also want to cry. She saw her sword laying a few feet away. _I have to get to my sword. _Just as the demon started to move toward her, Kagome jumped for her sword. Only to be stop by the demon holding her to the ground.

The demon took a deep breath as he took in Kagome's scent. " You have a very interesting scent for a human." An evil grin appeared on his face. One look in his eyes and she knew what he was thinking of doing. She started fighting against him but found he was to big and strong to get him off of her, due to the shard that was in his body. When she tried to use her Miko powers nothing happened and fear washed through her.

She realized the only way she was going to be able to get out of this was if someone was to help her and she started screaming the first name that came to her mind. Back at camp the rest of the group sat around waiting for their return. Sesshomaru eyes snapped open and he looked into the darkness. Without any warning he jumped to his feet and vanished, leaving Sango and Miroku wondering why he had done it. Kirara growled and her fur stood on end.

" Kagome is screaming for help!" Yelled Shippo as he jumped to his feet and took off running. Before he was even out of the light of camp he was scooped up into the arms of Sango and they all went to help their friend. Sesshomaru reached the hot spring in only seconds of hearing her screaming his name for help.

What he saw made his eyes red with anger. The instant he saw the position she was in his demon side took control of him in a protective rage. Kagome was on the ground naked under a large male demon. She was screaming for help as she fought against him trying to stop him for molesting her.

Grabbing the male demon by his legs he threw him off Kagome and against a tree eight feet away. Glancing at Kagome he could see her breast, shoulders and arms covered in scratches and bleeding. Sesshomaru stood between Kagome the unwanted male growling only one word. " Mine" The male demon realized who it was in front of him and he was filled with fear. Hearing his claim the male demon stood and tried to run, but was only able to get a few feet before Sesshomaru was attacking him.

In a matter of seconds Sesshomaru turned the demon into a pile of bleeding strips of flesh. With the demon now dealt with Sesshomaru returned to Kagome and cradled her in his arm as he looked her over. When Sango, Miroku and Shippo came running up to the other side of the hot spring Sesshomaru pulled Kagome's unconscious body closer to his and growled protectively at them.

Shippo started to jump out of Sango's arms to go to Kagome but was stopped by Sango. " Stop! Look at his eyes Shippo they are red. If you go anywhere near them he will kill you." Being a demon slayer she had learned about demon as she grew up and she knew what it meant when a male demons eyes were red over a female.

As Kagome's body laid limp in Sesshomaru's embrace, he cleaned each of her wounds, licking them till they stopped bleeding. It was only after Kagome opened her eyes and he heard her voice did his demon side allow Sesshomaru to regain control. Taking in her scent a wave of relief washed over him knowing he had made it in time to stop the male from tainting her.

Up until that time Sesshomaru had been able to keep Kagome naked body covered with his body and his boa. " You will all turn around so she may dress." Seeing they had done as he told them to, he stood turning his back to her. Taking off his silk top he handed it to Kagome. " You will wear this instead of your armor." While she dressed he could hear the silent moans of discomfort she made.

Miroku gathered Kagome's things and they all headed back to camp. Sitting around the fire Kagome told them what the demon had said about Inuyasha. After she finally calmed she felt an overwhelming weakness come over her. Almost as soon as her eyes closed she was fast asleep. One by one they each gave into sleep until only Sesshomaru was left.

He watched over Kagome as she tossed and turned through out the night. As Kagome slept he could sense the pain and fear that radiated from her. With each passing hour his anger grew and he fought with his demon side not to go after Inuyasha.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kagome's Warning**

She felt his presence as he drew closer. Her eyes opened scanning those who lay still sleeping around the long ago burned out campfire. Looking at Sesshomaru he seemed to be sleeping as well. She eased her way out of the sleeping bag, careful not to wake Shippo who laid next to her. Picking up her armor she vanished into the near by trees.

Contrary to Kagome's belief, Sesshomaru was not asleep, but instead was watching her with great interest. He too had felt Inuyasha's aura drawing closer to their camp. She walked a few feet outside camp and stood facing the trees. To Sesshomaru it looked as if she was waiting for Inuyasha to appear. Little did he know of the chain of event that had been set off during the night.

The sky started coming to life with pastel colors as the sun came up. Inuyasha stepped out of the tree line in front of Kagome. He almost froze when he saw her standing there facing him, her sword drawn and hanging to her side. As he approached her, he stopped when she spoke to him. " Where have you been Inuyasha?" She asked, her voice cold as ice. She already knew where he had been, but she wanted him to admit it to her.

" That is none of your business Kagome." When he started to move, his mind was quickly changed when she held up her sword and pointed it at him.

" Oh I think it is Inuyasha. You see after you vanished without a word last night, I was attacked. The demon with the jewel shard came after me. I was almost molested. So I ask you one more time and you better tell me the truth. Your not going to like what I do if you don't. Where were you?"

" I don't have to tell you anything." He replied and started to move around Kagome.

_Wrong answer Inuyasha_. Before he was able to take more than 5 steps Kagome seemed to just vanish. As Inuyasha's foot came up to take another step he was knocked to the ground by an unseen force. Out of nowhere Kagome reappeared on the other side of him. " Where were you Inuyasha?"

" What the hell?!" He screamed, waking everyone in camp up with a start. As they each sat up they saw that Inuyasha had returned and what was going on. At first he thought that maybe it had been Sesshomaru who had knocked him down , but sitting up he spotted him sitting under a tree watched them. Stunned he looked back to see Kagome. " Kagome? Did you just? How could you?"

" You really are a stupid half breed Inuyasha. Can you not see what has been going on right in front of you? It's yours and Kikyo's fault. Kikyo." A look of total disgust covered her face. " That disgusting pile of walking dirt." She paused and lightly snarled. " Tell me Inuyasha. How does it feel to fuck that dead thing?" She sniffed the air. " How do you stand that stench she gives off?"

Inuyasha jumped to his feet and snarled at Kagome. " Don't you dare talk about my mate like that!" As soon as it came out of his mouth Inuyasha realized what he had done. In his anger he had revealed something they had both worked so hard to keep hidden. Everyone gasp, well all but Kagome and Sesshomaru that is.

The sound of a low threatening growl was heard. " Mate! No Inuyasha. She can't be your mate. Only the living can have a mate. She is dead and only able to walk this earth because she stole part of MY SOUL! That however is something I will soon be fixing!"

" You stay away from her." Inuyasha growled loudly and narrowed his eyes as he stood.

Once again Kagome seemed to vanish. As soon as she did Inuyasha let a pain filled scream and his chest arched forward. Kagome appeared again on the other side of him, blood dripping from her sword. " I told you to never growl at me again. You should have listened. Where were you last night Inuyasha? I'm not asking you again!" Her anger was growing with Inuyasha's unwillingness to tell her the truth.

" Kagome you have to understand. Kikyo was under Naraku's control. She did it all against her will!" Kagome laughed and her eyes became as cold as ice.

" She was not under his control when she shot me in the back and killed me Inuyasha. You can't even admit to me you left me alone last night to go to her. Well I hope it was worth it to you, because you will never be with her again. When I find her, I will get back what is mine and if you get in my way......... I'll kill you too." As Kagome spoke she started slowly walking around him in a large circle like a predator would its pray.

Sesshomaru who had been watching everything closely, started getting the feeling that if Inuyasha were to challenge Kagome she would seriously hurt him if not kill him. Just as Sesshomaru stood and started toward them Inuyasha drew his sword and lunged at Kagome. The early morning silence gave way to the sounds of sword hitting metal against metal.

The small group of on lookers where amazed at how skilled Kagome was with a sword and they each wondered who had taught her. To those watching Kagome and Inuyasha, they seemed to be evenly matched, but Sesshomaru knew better. He could tell she was only toying with him. This was something that became apparent to everyone a few minutes later.

Inuyasha and Kagome both jumped into the air, their sword striking the others when they met. The instant she cleared his body Kagome allowed her sword to fall to the ground and her body turned in mid air. In a blink of an eye Inuyasha screamed. When he landed he went to his knees. In his back were the two throwing knives that use to be on Kagome's side.

Her feet hit the ground and before Inuyasha could even move Kagome was standing behind him with her sword tightly against to his throat. " Tell me Inuyasha. Who is weak and useless now? Who needs to be protected? It seems to me that it is you that is weak, useless and needs protecting, not me. Your pathetic!.. You ca....."

Her voice was silenced when Sesshomaru finally spoke up. " Miko you will stop this." Sesshomaru knew if he didn't stop Kagome she would end up killing Inuyasha and that was something she would regret later on.

" He isn't the one I planned on killing Sesshomaru. Kikyo is who I want. I want back what she took from me and I will have it." She said as she glanced at him. As the other watched in horror they couldn't believe what Kagome was doing and saying. If they had not seen it with their own eyes they would have never believed she could ever be so cruel.

Sango had always thought she knew Kagome, but now none of them knew what to expect next. Inuyasha let out the breath he had been holding when she moved her sword from his throat. Quickly grasping her knives, Kagome leaned forward next to Inuyasha. As she slightly twisted them in his back she whispered in his ear.

" She will die and you only have yourselves to blame for it. After all,,, it all started because of her. Now I get to return the favor." With a fast jerk she pulled the knives from his back. A fast glance to her friends and Kagome disappeared into the trees. Inuyasha laid bleeding and in pain as his friends rushed to him. Sesshomaru stood quietly watching as they started bandaging Inuyasha up.

" Miroku what happened to her? How could she act like that? It makes no since. What's going on?" As Sango was placing the last piece of tape to Inuyasha's back her body felt numb with what had happened. Miroku only shook his head, unable to give an answer to her question. Shippo only stared at the tree line, his eyes full of tears. He didn't care if Inuyasha was hurt, instead he feared for Kagome.

" I believe I may be able to answer your question Slayer." They all turned looking at him as they waited for their answer. " She is becoming a demon. It is written there is a way a human can be changed into a demon. The blood of a powerful demon must be mixed with the humans. They must be reborn in some manor. The spirit of a powerful demon must be willing to serve that human. If the human excepts the demons offer they will slowly become one. Thus changing the human into a powerful demon. At the finale battle with Naraku the Miko was injured. It would seem while Naraku held her, some of his blood must have been transferred into the Miko's wounds. When she died and I brought her back, she was reborn." He didn't need to say anything else as they stared at each other.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and spoke at the same time. " The sword."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he laid on the ground. At that moment he realized why her aura looked so familiar. " Naraku's aura. That's why her aura looked familiar. The crimson red was the same as Naraku's."

" Indeed. This is the only explanation that explains all of her actions and changes."

" Lord Sesshomaru..... Has a human ever been changed into a demon?" Asked Miroku.

" Only once. That was over a thousand years ago." Sesshomaru's eyes shifted till they landed on Shippo. The way he was looking at the ground Sesshomaru could tell the young kit was worried for Kagome's safety. Knowing how much she cared for the kit and her friends Sesshomaru felt obligated to provide for them. Sesshomaru was a demon who felt his honor was everything. To leave them alone with no guidance would be dishonorable. This was something he could not allow for any reason.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small object and handed it to Miroku. " Monk you and the others will go to the Western Lands Manor. After I find the Miko we shall join you." Seeing his nod Sesshomaru continued. " Travel north to the lake. Follow the stream that lays on the other side of it for half a day. Then turn in the direction of the setting of the sun. By night fall you shall arrive at the manor. You need only to show the guard what I have given you. Give the ring to Jaken and inform him I have ordered for you to be treated as honored guests."

Inuyasha tried to stand only to have Sango push him back down. " Inuyasha what do you think your doing? I just got the bleeding stopped. It will start again if you move around to much."

" I have to go after her Sango. I have to stop her. It isn't Kikyo's fault Kagome is like this. It was Naraku." Before Sango was able to say anything Sesshomaru once again spoke up. What he said only added to Inuyasha's anger.

" The undead Miko is the one to blame for all that has happened. If that abomination had not betrayed the Miko Kagome she would not be in danger of being killed now. If you wish to blame someone Inuyasha. I suggest you blame that abomination you called a mate." Sesshomaru quickly turned, vanishing into the thickness of the trees, leaving a growling Inuyasha watching his back.

As they traveled to the lake, Inuyasha cursed himself for all that had happened. _I can't just let Kagome kill Kikyo. I have to try to stop her. She has to listen to reason. _Kagome's warning echoed through his mind. _**If you get in my way..... I'll kill you too. **Kagome wouldn't really kill me. Would she? _At one time he would have said no in an instant, but now he just didn't know.

Pain shot through Inuyasha's body from his knife wounds. He abruptly stopped and waited till the other turned around before he spoke. " I'm sorry guys, but I have to try to stop Kagome. I can't just let her kill my mate and not do anything." Miroku and Sango were a mix of emotions, not knowing what they would rather to happen. But they both did know they didn't want their friend Kagome hurt anymore than she already had been.

Miroku placed his hand on Inuyasha shoulder. " Inuyasha are you sure? You remember her warning. With her state of mind she just might do it. She moves even faster than you do."

" Your always bragging on Kikyo! Kikyo this. Kikyo that. Kikyo is so much better. Well if she is so great then stay out of it and let her fight her own battle!" Everyone stared at Shippo stunned with his outburst.

" I can't do that Shippo. You just don't understand, none of you do." With a great jump, Inuyasha vanished into the tree tops. Each member of the group of friends knew that soon they would be loosing one friend to the hands of another friend. Shippo's eyes filled with tears as he thought that he might be losing the most important person in his life. Someone he had come to think of as a second mother.

As they walked in silence the feeling of doom hung over them all. Sango and Miroku were unsure of which they would rather lose. Deep inside they all hoped Sesshomaru would find Kagome before she was able to do anything. Even though Inuyasha knew Kagome, somehow they had their doubts he would be able to stopped her. There was only one demon who might stand a chance at stopping her and that was none other than Sesshomaru.

Far off deep in the forest, Inuyasha hurried through the trees. He was on his way to the last place he had seen Kikyo in hope she might still be close by. What he didn't know was Kagome had already followed the scent trail he had left when he returned to the camp that morning. As the day went on the search for Kagome and Kikyo continued.

When Inuyasha stepped into the small unused hut, he rushed room to room calling out her name. A quick scan of the area he sensed Kikyo was nowhere to be found. It didn't take him long to find her scent trail and he hurried on his way yet again. Kagome however was watching the walking dead Miko as she tended to the sick and wounded of a small village.

Kagome started to make her move on Kikyo, but stopped when a small group of children got to close to her as they played. Even with the way she felt, Kagome had no desire for anyone else to get hurt, especially children. She decided to sit back and wait for night fall in hopes Kikyo might leave the village on her own.

Even with as powerful as she had become, Kagome didn't sense Sesshomaru's hidden aura. He sat in the tree tops waiting and watching. He had decided he would not interfere with Kagome as she did what she felt she needed to. Unless Inuyasha tried to interfere he would stay hidden.


	9. Chapter 9

**Orbs & Lights**

Kagome's patients paid off a little after dark. The villagers had long ago retired to their huts for the night when Kikyo walked out of the village. As soon as Kikyo stepped into the woods she was surrounded by her Soul Collectors. Kagome watched with disgust as they dropped small white orb's of light on their master and they entered her body.

_So many souls who will never find peace because of her. How does she keep going on knowing what she is? Knowing what she has done to the dead as well as the living_? Kagome shadowed Kikyo as she slowly moved away from the area. For a moment she thought Kikyo had sensed her when she stopped and started looking around.

Kagome already had her plan in mind and soon would be putting it into action. As Kikyo reached the base of a cliff she was caught off guard by a hard blow to the back of her head. Luckily for her it only knocked her out. Taking her to a cave Kagome waited for her to wake. Less than an hour later Kikyo started to wake with her head and wrists throbbing.

She had no idea what or worse, who had hit her. She found her hands were both tied behind her back and her ankles were bound. The cave was dark and Kikyo couldn't see anything. The only light was the dim glow of the full moon that was outside the cave. She was glad she was able to see at least some of the dark cave, even if it was only a few feet of it and so far away.

Her head jerked when she heard the sound of something moving inside the cave. " Who's their? What do you want with me?" She called out hopping to get answers. She could feel the aura that stood only a few feet from her. The aura felt strange and was like nothing she had ever felt before. It was already very strong, but it was still growing and contently changing. For that reason alone Kikyo was afraid of who might have her.

Thanks to Kagome having demonic abilities she was able to see within the cave with no trouble. She could see the fear that was in Kikyo's eyes and on her face. She smiled as she thought of how Kikyo would react to it being her. Kagome knew she could end it all quickly as she stared at the confused woman in front of her. However she wanted to make Kikyo suffer as she had been doing for so long.

Kikyo jumped when she felt something brush against her arm. Her breath stilled as she waited for whatever would happen next. She once again tried calling out in the dark, trying to get answers, but nothing came, only silence. She was enjoying the fear that was coming from Kikyo. Kagome knew it was starting to get late and she prepared to let the object of her anger know who she was.

Sesshomaru sat in a tree just outside the cave entrance. He could hear everything that was happening inside and was surprised by what Kagome was doing. As he thought about it he realize not only was she not acting like herself, but she was acting like Naraku. To Sesshomaru it seemed to make since considering her demon blood came from him.

Sesshomaru lightly grinned when he felt Inuyasha's aura coming closer. Even though he was still miles away Sesshomaru knew it was only a matter of time till he would arrive. As he waited much was happening inside the cave. A spark flashed quickly lighting up the cave before it became dark once more.

A dim light started to fill the darkness and slowly grew as the fire took hold. Erie shadows danced on the walls, floor and ceiling. She could make out the outline of her captor as they knelt beside the fire. " Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Kikyo ask as she stared at her captors back. The sound of a low growl filled the cave, echoing off the walls and sent a cold shiver down Kikyo's back.

" You should know why Kikyo." Kagome stood. " It's your fault what happened to me. Betrayal is an ugly thing to do to someone." She said as she walked to the back side of the fire and looked Kikyo in the eyes. " Did you think you were going to get away with it? That nothing was going to happen to you just because you have Inuyasha fooled?"

Kikyo's eyes went wide and she gasp. " You!" Kikyo's voice was full of fear and shock as she stared at her younger mirror image. Kagome smiled when she felt fear radiating from Kikyo as it flooded the entire cave.

" Wow don't tell me even the walking dead can feel emotions. Are you afraid Kikyo?" Kikyo said nothing only stared at her. Kagome stepped closer and looked Kikyo dead in the eyes, their noses almost touching. " Your right to be afraid. You have good reason for it." Kagome grinned evilly before she turned around and picked up a single piece of burning wood. They both watched the flame go out on the wood leaving only the growing red embers.

Kikyo's eyes darted from Kagome to the red hot embers then back to Kagome's face. " Kagome I had no control over myself when I shot you. I kept trying to fight it, but I couldn't do anything to stop what happened." When she looked into Kagome's eyes what she saw only made Kikyo's fear grow even more. Her eyes held the same look as Naraku's, cold, cruel and dead.

" I guess in a way, I should thank you for killing me. Even though it hurt like hell. When Sesshomaru brought me back I was changed. No one knew Naraku's blood had entered my body, not even me." As Kagome spoke she slowly moved toward Kikyo.

" Inuyasha will come for me." Was all Kikyo said.

Kagome leaned in close to her ear and softly whispered. " Inuyasha is still searching for you Kikyo. In a way I hope he does, but know this. If he gets in my way.... I will kill him too." An evil grin appeared on Kagome face as she pulled back from Kikyo. Before she pull completely away Kagome raised the glowing red hot wood and glanced down at Kikyo's leg. " Tell me. Can you feel pain like I do?" Kikyo screamed out when Kagome quickly brought down the growing red hot stick and it made contact with her leg. " I guess you can." Kagome said laughing.

Kikyo's Miko powers surged to the surface, sending out a wave of her energy toward Kagome. Kagome started laughing again and shaking her head. " Have you forgotten I'm a Miko too? You can't hurt me with your weak powers." Kagome's own Miko powers surged to the surface and a wave went straight at Kikyo almost knocking her backwards. " I'm much stronger than you or Inuyasha have ever given me credit for. That moron can't even tell us apart when I wear the red and white clothes."

Even though Kikyo could feel pain and she was crying, no tears fell from her eyes. She closed her eyes, silently calling for her Soul Collectors. Kagome quickly walked to the cave entrance, glancing out of it. She knew what Kikyo had done as soon as they started coming into view. As they started coming into the cave Kagome killed them one by one.

She watched Kagome kill her last Soul Collector and the dead souls that kept her alive float away. Kikyo knew it was only a matter of time before she would die and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Kagome whispered something then vanished into the darkness. When she stepped back into the light of the fire she was wearing the same clothing as Kikyo. " Lets see if he can tell us apart, shall we." Kagome said with a large smile across her face.

Kagome drug Kikyo out of the cave and up the side of the cliffs. Sesshomaru couldn't understand what Kagome purpose was, but he was sure he would soon find out. Finally what she had been waiting for appeared at the base of the cliff. " Kikyo!" Inuyasha screamed as he looked up at her and Kagome sitting on the steep rocks.

" Which one of us is Kikyo Inuyasha? Better catch her." As Kagome screamed down at him she quickly cut the ropes Kikyo's hands had been tied up with. Grabbing her shirt, Kagome jumped off the cliff pulling Kikyo with her. Their bodies twisted and turned as they fell toward the ground. Inuyasha screamed Kikyo's name and jumped up to catch her.

But instead of catching Kikyo he caught Kagome thinking she was Kikyo. Landing he look over at the one he left to die, expecting to see a twisted bloody broken body. Instead what he saw made him scream out in pain. Kikyo laid on the ground as she gasp for air. Her body was broken in many places and the souls that kept her alive were quickly leaving her. Inuyasha fell to his knees when he realized what he had done. His body went numb and he was unable to move.

Kagome started to walk away but stopped at the edge of the trees and turned around. " You were always comparing me to her. Calling me her name as if you were trying to make me her. If you would have only listened she would still be alive. Can you see I'm not Kikyo now Inuyasha?" Then she vanished into the trees.

Sesshomaru who had been sitting in the near by tree was very impressed with how she had made her point to Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't even acknowledge Sesshomaru when he jumped out of the tree. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha before he left the clearing, leaving Inuyasha to mourn the death of his mate in private.

As Inuyasha morned over Kikyo the last of her souls left her body. When the last orb raised into the air instead of going up it shot off into the forest. The orb was traveling so fast it looked like a long line instead of an orb. It past by Sesshomaru almost knocking him down. Kagome felt something strange and turned around to see what it was. When she did this the orb struck her in the chest knocking her to the ground unconscious.

By the time Sesshomaru found Kagome she was laying on the ground unconscious. He became worried when he looked at her and saw what looked like two completely different aura battling for control over the other. He saw what looked like marking appearing and disappearing time after time. When he touched her face, he found she had a raging fever that promised death if she was not tended to quickly. Picking her up he took to the sky, traveling as fast as he could.

Even the strongest of demons will eventually tire when pushed to hard and Sesshomaru was no exception. The longer he traveled the more he could feel his strength slipping away, but still he refused to stop or even slow down. It was early morning and the sun was trying to come up when the Manor came into view. It was as if he was rejuvenated by the very sight of it and his speed quickly increased.

Landing he quickly entered the Manor. He started yelling for his healers as he jumped the grand staircase and landed on the top floor. By the time he reached his private room the halls were filled with healers and servants all rushing after him. With so much activity Sango and Miroku appeared from their rooms to see what was going on.

They watched as servants and healers entered Sesshomaru's room in a flurry. When a servant came rushing out, Miroku stopped her to get information. In their brief exchange Sango and Miroku learned that Sesshomaru had returned with a woman who had a very high fever and looked as if she were close to death.

Miroku held Sango as she buried her face in his chest and started crying. As much as they both wanted to barge into the room they knew it would be a sign of disrespect and Sesshomaru would see it that way. So they stayed in the hall waiting and worrying. Sango was grateful Shippo was still sleeping and knew nothing of what was happening.

Slowly healers and servants came from the room, until only Sesshomaru was left. He didn't bother to approach them as he stepped into the doorway and started to speak. " You will find the kit then join me4 in this room." No more did that last word pass his lips before he retreated back to the other side of the door.

Miroku and Sango hurried through the twists and turns of the long halls before finally stopping. Taking a deep breath they entered the room and tried to prepare themselves for what was to come. Sango held Shippo firmly on her lap before they told him about Kagome. As they expected he started fighting trying to get lose so he could find Kagome.

He only calmed after they promise to take him to her. They did bother to knock as the walked through the doors. Sesshomaru stood beside the balcony door and turned to see them looking at Kagome. Their breath stilled and bodies froze at the sight of Kagome's changing body. She hovered inches above the bed with a shimmering blue light encasing her as if she were inside some kind of cocoon.

Shippo was the first to find his voice as he called out to Kagome and jumped from Sango's arms. Unfortunately Shippo was in for a rude surprise when he tried to jump on the bed beside her. As soon as his feet touched the silken sheets he was knocked back across the room by an unseen force. Thinking perhaps since Rin was human that maybe she might be able to, but sadly the same thing happened.

Sesshomaru had hoped with their special bond that Shippo might be able to at least touch Kagome. It seemed as if he had been wrong. He turned to the sight of Shippo staring at Kagome with tears falling from his eyes. If there was one thing he would not tolerate that was a demon who cried, even if he was young.

" Kit you will follow me." With a worried and scared glance to Sango and Miroku, he followed Sesshomaru onto the balcony. " I can not your age. You will stop this outburst. A man does not cry." Shippo nodded his head as he tried to dry his tears. " The Miko will live. I will have it no other way." To Miroku and Sango it looked as if Sesshomaru was trying to make Shippo feel better.

Stepping inside they all waited for whatever was to come. To every ones surprise Sesshomaru sat on the bed next to Kagome's floating body. " It seems I am the only one allowed to touch her. Perhaps it is because I was holding her when the blue lights first appeared." Even though they were unsure they excepted his explanation and silence fill the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**What Do My Eyes See**

The silence of the room was broken by a knock at the door, for some it was a welcome relief. " Come." Sesshomaru called out, but he already knew who it was.

Jaken stepped through glancing around the room. " My Lord. Everything is as you requested." As he walked through the room he slowed and snarled at Sango and Miroku. A low growl was hear from the direction of the bed causing Jaken's speed to increase and the door to quickly close behind him. Rin giggled when she saw Jaken's body slightly jump.

With the help of his boa Sesshomaru cradled Kagome close to his body. " Slayer you will assist me." Nodding her head Sango started to follow Sesshomaru, until he stopped at the door. " Monk if you value your life, you will not follow any further." Sango turned around to look and indeed Miroku was right behind her. Between the look she was now giving him and the threat from Sesshomaru, Miroku decided to sit down and wait for them to return.

Sango wasn't sure what she was suppose to do, but if it was for Kagome she would try. Stepping though the door she realized he was going to try to bring down her fever as she looked at a cool spring. While Sango was getting towels, Sesshomaru was doing his best to undress Kagome. By the time she returned Sesshomaru was already in the cool water cradling Kagome on his lap.

His eyes lingered down Kagome's body as he admired her womanly curves and smooth creamy skin. He had never missed his arm being gone, until now. For the first time he silently wished he had his missing arm back. The entire spring became engulfed with the shimmering blue light that covered Kagome's body. His skin itched and crawled as if thousands of small insects were all over him and his entire body felt like it was on fire.

Sango could do nothing, but stand back and watch as the shimmering light pulsed over the spring, hiding them both within it. For a moment he wondered if he was being purified as pain went though him time after time and through it all he refused to let go of Kagome. When the light finally dimmed it revealed Sesshomaru holding Kagome tightly against his chest.

When Sango gasp he opened his eyes to see Kagome looking up at him. " I am...... pleased you have decided to wake. Slayer you may go. I believe she will be able to do what is needed on her own now." His voice sounded deep and smooth as honey to Kagome's ears. Sango started to object and didn't move to leave the room, until Sesshomaru turned and look at her. He could hear the excitement that eminently followed in the moments of her rejoining their friends who waited through the door.

With a small movement her body slid across his skin, only stopping when her hip came in contact with his lower abdomen. She could feel something hard between them and eminently knew what it was. Her eyes went down as if she could see below the water. It was only then she realized she was naked and her face became a deep crimson red. Seeing this she quickly tried to cover herself from his view.

To Sesshomaru modest was something he wasn't. He could smell her embarrassment and grinned inside. " The scent of embarrassment blends well on you." He commented and watched as her face turned even a deeper red and spread further down her neck. Kagome's body refused to listen to her as he leaned forward and inhaled her scent deeply.

When she felt something warm and wet touch her neck, her eyes went wide and an intense tight tingling started in her abdomen. She quickly moved away from him to the other side of the spring. The smell of her arousal quickly started filling the room. " I umm. umm I need to go and ahh see my friends. I'm sure they are worried about me." She didn't bother to try leave by way of the steps that were next to him. Instead she quickly raised herself over the side grabbing a towel as she hurried toward the door.

The edge of his lips pulled up in a small smile and his eyebrow raise as he watched her hurrying away from him. The idea of needing to chase after Kagome excited him in ways he had never felt before. He looked forward to the challenge and jumped out of the spring toward her. In the past it had always been the females that chased after him, but now it was he who would get to do the chasing.

She abruptly stopped when he appeared in front of her. Her eyes lingered slowly down his body as she very slowly backed away from him. Sesshomaru stood completely still allowing her to see as much of him as she wished. She admired his hard muscles, following each line they made. Droplets of water ran down his chest and her mouth suddenly became dry. The thought of licking the droplets from his smooth skin caused her to unconsciously lick her bottom lip.

She swallowed hard and her pulse quickened when she reached the middle of his washboard stomach. For the first time she was grateful that demons viewed things differently than humans. She was pulled from her train of thought by a sudden constant knocking and the voice of a small kits calling her name. Her eyes shifted to the door both in relief and disappointment.

Sesshomaru was not pleased when Kagome vanished behind the silk changing screen. As Kagome dressed, her mind was a flurry, racing in many different directions. She wanted to slap herself for the thoughts she was having about him. She wondered if maybe she was going insane, but somewhere in the back of her mind she wanted more.

In a flash he was dressed and jerked the door open. He was greeted by a very upset Shippo, who wanted to know where Kagome was. Those who had been waiting quickly stood looking at Sesshomaru and the doorway behind him. Shippo jumped onto Miroku's shoulder, glaring at Sesshomaru. " Where is Kagome? What have you done with her?"

Even though he was young Sesshomaru could hear the protectiveness in Shippo's voice. Normally any who dared to speak to him in a demanding tone would die. But in the time he had been traveling with the group, he had noticed the fact Shippo looked at her as a mother. For that reason he decided to answer his question. " She is unharmed kit. She has woke and shall be joining us soon enough."

Shippo's body visibly relaxed and he calmed knowing she would be with him soon. He stood facing the doorway, waiting and refused to move no matter what Sango tried. A smile burst across his face when she first came into view. " Kagome!" Rin and Shippo yelled when she finally emerged through the door. In the blink of an eye he jumped from the floor straight into her arms. Rin's arms wrapped around Kagome's waist, hugging her tight.

Like any child who had been worried for a loved one, his voice held a light wine as he told her of his fears and how glad he was that she was back with him. She held them both close to her and eased their fears. Everyone laughed when Kagome's stomach growled from hunger, causing her to lightly blush. With the suggestion they all venture to the dinning room, talking on their way. Kagome was almost overwhelmed with question after question about what had happened.

Kagome didn't mind answering them, until they finally ask the one they had all been wondering about. The smile Sango was waring slipped away and a serious look took its place. " Kagome what happened with Kikyo and where is Inuyasha?" Kagome's face lost all expression and a far away empty look entered her eyes.

Instead of answering however she stood and walked to the window on the other side of the grand dinning room. She stood staring at the tree line of the forest that was only a short distance away. Feeling something at her leg she looked down and saw Shippo looking up at her with sad eyes. She picked him up and stared back out of the window as she lightly stroked his head. Sesshomaru was slightly angered when he saw pain enter Kagome's aura.

With a deep breath she finally spoke. " If your wanting to know if I kill either of them, I didn't. I let Inuyasha kill her with his own stupidity." The sound of her voice sounded almost as if she was holding back laughter. They each gasp at her admission and she turned around to face her friends before she continued. " Inuyasha always called me her. Compared me to her. I always thought it was a little sad he couldn't tell us apart when we wore the same clothes." She sat Shippo down and slowly walked toward the door as she spoke.

" I took Kikyo onto the mountain side with me. I told him to chose who he thought Kikyo was and to save her. Then I grabbed her and jumped from the cliff. He lost track of who was who as we twisted in the air." She stood in the open doorway and looked back at her friends before she finished telling her story. Her eyes turned dark and angry.

" He chose the wrong one and he let Kikyo fall to her death." A small evil grin crossed her face. " Then I left him there so he could watch her as she slowly died. It really is sad, even when her life depended on him getting it right, he couldn't tell. He couldn't hear her screaming his name. Or could he? It makes me wonder."

Kagome walked out of the room, leaving her shocked and stunned friends staring at each other. She didn't regret what she had done, not in the least. She knew that from then on, no one who ever call her Kikyo again. Indeed she had returned the favors given to her by Inuyasha and Kikyo at the same time. She had proved to Inuyasha at last she was not Kikyo. Best of all, it was Inuyasha who made it possible, making it all the sweeter.

The rest of the day Kagome spent resting either in her room or in the garden. Shippo, Rin and Sango stayed close by watching over Kagome in case they were needed. Shippo was glad that even with all of the changes Kagome had been through she still treated him the same as always. They each wondered how Kagome could act as if nothing had happened, but that was something none of them would ever ask.

Later that evening Miroku and Sango sat under a tree in the garden. Their conversation came to a halt when Kagome came into view. Kagome noticed how a silence fell between them when she was seen and knew they must have been talking about her. She felt almost insulted that they thought she wouldn't notice.

They were both surprised when Kagome didn't sit with them. Instead she sat alone under a Cherry Blossom tree. The sweetness of the trees flowers filled her senses, making her smile. The warm feeling of the sun covered her face and she closed her eyes enjoying the comfort it gave. She started wondering where Inuyasha was and what he was doing. She scolded herself for daring to think about him while she watched Rin and Shippo playing chase around a fish pond.

As much as she didn't want to think about Inuyasha, she was sure sooner or later he would show up. She knew there was no way he would except Kikyo's death as his own fault and he would blame her. _I just hope that when it is time....That everyone stays out of the way. _She thought looking over at Shippo and Rin. With a sigh she looked down at her sword.

Through out dinner she sat quietly eating listening to those around her. Everyone laughed and talked unaware of the battle that was raging within Kagome's mind as well as her body. Sesshomaru however noticed the constant changes all around her. He could see how the crimson red fought with the dark pink of her aura. What had him a little nervous was he knew why it was doing it. It made him wonder if the pink were to be overcome by the red if she would become the same as Naraku. If she would become a new evil with the same goal he had.

Deep inside he refused to believe she could even be like the vile half demon was, but his mind still wondered if she could. When dinner was over Sesshomaru went to his study while everyone else went to the garden. Those in the garden watched Shippo and Rin play as Sesshomaru sat behind his desk trying to concentrate on his work.

As hard as he tried he couldn't keep his mind on what was in front of him. He became irritated when he started to read over a response he had written and saw what it said.

_To the headman of the village,_

_In response to your request for my help. It is denied. I care not if the lack of rain has made it to hard to grow food for your winter. This is your problem not mine. If you do not like things the way they are. I suggest you do as the Miko did and change it yourself._

_Lord Sesshomaru Ruler of The Western Lands,_

Sesshomaru sat staring at the paper in his hand. He lightly growled annoyed that he had been unsuccessful at concentrating on his work. Never in his life had he allowed anything or anyone to distract him like she seemed to. He crumbled the parchment paper in his hand as he walked to the window.

His eyes searched the garden below, finally finding Kagome sitting on a large rock talking to Rin. He could see sadness and pain in her aura and it made him angry it was there. He turned from the window wanting to free himself from the torment of seeing her emotions. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath then looked at his desk once more.

Determined to finish his work he started to write his reply again. Time slipped away from Sesshomaru as he worked into the night. Many times he had to redo replies he had written due to writing things that related to Kagome in them.

She didn't know what to do. The idea of someone else maybe getting hurt weighed heavy on Kagome's mind. It was something she had been thinking about since she woke up, even though she had not realized it. Looking down into the young kind, trusting eyes of Shippo and Rin, Kagome knew she couldn't stay. She knew Shippo would never leave her side and because of that he would be hurt or even killed.

Even with all that had happened Kagome didn't want to fight or kill Inuyasha. For too long she had traveled with him and relied on his strength for protection. Although she had cried many many time over what he had done or said, she knew she would not be able to do it. While she sat in the garden she formulated a plan in her mind.

That night Shippo didn't want to sleep alone and asked to sleep with Kagome. Making up a reason she explained he couldn't sleep with her. Rin happily invited him to sleep with her and it seemed all was right with the world once more. Kagome tucked them both in bed and told them a story. In her own way Kagome was telling them goodbye and was glad when they didn't understand.

She took one last look at their half sleeping faces before stepping out of the room. She walked through the halls only momentarily stopping when she reached Sesshomaru's study. Something inside of her wanted to enter the room just to see him before she left, but instead she quickly moved away almost in a run.

His head snapped up when he felt her aura coming toward his study. When she stopped he stood from his desk and moved to the door. He lightly snarled when she quickly moved away. _Damned Miko. Not only does she intrude on my work, but she can make me want to see her. Damn her. What is wrong with me here of late? If she does not wish to see me then that is how it shall be._ He thought as he returned to his desk.

He blocked out everything around him as he tried to concentrate on his work. She slipped into her dark room and retrieved her pack and bow. The erie glow of the moon lit up the world outside. Taking a deep breath she jumped from her balcony, landing with a small thug. She didn't linger when she landed and took off running for the trees.

Entering the hidden protection of the trees Kagome finally stopped and looked back. She hoped no one would notice her missing at least till morning. She felt much more relaxed as she started running in the direction of Kaede's village. Her plan was simple. Make it to the well and see her mother.


	11. Chapter 11

**Something New This Way Comes**

She had been running all night and she was breathing hard. Sitting in the top of a tall tree she watched as the sun came up. It was her favorite time of day. Each day was always new and the sunrise never the same. She loved how the sun chased away the dark gloom of night and made the world come to life. Birds singing their songs and sharing their joys of celebrating life.

She looked in the direction she had been traveling from all night. She wondered if anyone had noticed she was gone yet. If they had not then it wouldn't be much longer till someone did. _If only I could fly I could travel faster._She hoped she could get to her destination before she was stopped. She could see a storm building up off in the distance. With a soft sigh she squinted her eyes and readied herself for the impact as she jumped from the tree.

To her surprise the impact never came. Her eyes slowly opened and she gasp when she saw why. Reaching out she softly touched the protective bubble that was all around her. _It's... It's a... barrier. _Her eyes grew large and he mouth hung open from the shock of what she was seeing all around her. Looking a little close she realized it wasn't just any barrier, but one she knew all to well. _Na,,,raku's,, barrier. _" Naraku's blood." She whispered to herself and looked down at her own body.

An uneasy feeling came over Kagome and she felt as if she were going to be sick to her stomach. She took a deep breath and swallowed hard, trying to clear her mind. She knew there was nothing she could do about what was in the past. All she could do now was try to make the best of it. She was a little worried she had his barrier and it made her wonder what else she had gotten from him. Even though she was a little unnerved she was also intrigued with her new found ability and took to the sky simply by willing it.

She glided across the tree tops at a speed faster than that of Kirara. She was amazed at how fast she was now able to travel. Now it made since how Naraku was able to vanish like he always seemed to. When it started misting rain she was glad the barrier was around her, keeping her dry and protected. She could see the storm that was building off in the distance. Still she pushed forward unwilling to be swayed from reaching her destination.

Far off at the Western Lands Manor people were starting to gather in the dinning room for breakfast. When Kagome didn't make an appearance Sango went to get her. " Hey sleepy head time for bre..akfa..." The last of her statement trailed off when she saw an empty room. _Oh no. _Sango thought and opened a set of elegant door, hoping she was wrong. She stared into an empty wardrobe that once held Kagome's things. _If her pack and bow are gone that can mean only one thing._ Her body went numb with the realization. Her eyes shifted to the open balcony door and she bolted from the room.

She didn't bother to close any doors as she ran back down stairs. The smiles on peoples faces vanished when they saw the serious upset look on her face. " Kagomes gone. Her pack and bow are gone too." Miroku and Shippo both knew it could only mean one thing, Kagome had left them and she was out there somewhere alone. Jumping from his seat Shippo started toward the door to go find Kagome.

" Kit you will stop." Ordered Sesshomaru as he stood. Shippo stopped and turned around on one foot. He started to protest, wanting to go find her.

Even though Shippo was young in years, he knew what could happen if she were to run into a strong male demon. Sadly that wasn't his only fear. He knew Kagome well enough to know that she wouldn't kill Inuyasha, but in Inuyasha's state of mind he would kill Kagome. " But I have to find Kagome. What if she meets up with Inuyasha? What if a strong male attacks her again and tries to... to.. I have to find her!" The idea of Kagome being harmed by anyone caused Shippo to be filled with fear and anger.

" You will all stay here." Sesshomaru stated as he started toward the door.

" I will not! My friend is out there somewhere. She could be in trouble and you expect me to just sit here and wait? No Way!" Shouted Sango and grabbed her hiraikotsu. Shippo started shaking his head, agreeing with Sango.

" You will do as you are told. That is what you will do Slayer." His voice was slightly louder than it normally was and he narrowed his eyes as if daring anyone to object again. All movements in the room stopped and they stared at him. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were all surprised. It wasn't the fact he was giving them orders. What surprised them was the fact his voice was laced with anger and worry. Sesshomaru quickly went out the door, not giving anyone a chance to object again.

He didn't want to waist his time talking about their staying. It slightly angered him the fact he was worried about Kagome like he was. Never in his past had he ever worried over a female. To him Rin didn't count due to the fact she was a child. After trying to find her scent he found there was none. He knew right away she must have left last night not long after everyone went to their rooms for the night. If this was true then she had a very large head start on him.

_Damned that Miko! She will be lucky if I do not chock her with my bare hands._ He took to the sky as he transformed into an orb. He had a feeling where she may have gone. Heading in the direction of the village and The Bone Eaters Well he traveled as fast as he could. As he flew through the air he thought of all the ways he could give her pain.

The thought of killing her then bringing her back crossed his mind and he shook he head trying to remove it. His demon side started to become irritated with Sesshomaru's train of thought and let it be know. The thought of wondering if she was really worth all the trouble entered his mind. Surprising even himself he admitted she was worth it and more.

As Sesshomaru and Kagome traveled, someone else sat alone in a dark cave. He had carried her body inside. After a lot of work he had managed to make a smooth surface on the rock to lay her body. Adding leaves and a stolen blanket he turned the rock into a bed. He had told himself her death wasn't his fault over and over again.

Inuyasha's mind had started playing tricks on him as he slipped into a deep grief based depression. From time to time through out the night he could have sworn he saw her body move. A finger here and hand twitch there. The light rise and fall of her chest as if she were only sleeping. He sat holding her upper body close to his chest, allowing her lower half to lay on the bed he had made for her. In his grief he started talking to his dead mate as he stroked her hair. What was worse in his mind she had started talking back.

The longer he spoke to her the more his grief grew and the deeper his pain became. Deep inside he knew it was his mistake that had allowed Kikyo to die. As much as he denied it his mind could not lie. In Inuyasha's mind Kikyo asked him over and over again why he had let her fall. Why he had not saved her instead of Kagome.

He couldn't bring himself to admit he wasn't able to tell them apart as they fell through the air. Kikyo's voice tortured and tormented Inuyasha as it demanded answers. It started cursing him and called him vulgar things for not saving her. But in reality it was Inuyasha who was doing it to himself.

He pulled Kikyo's body up tight to his chest as he apologized time after time. Tears started falling from his eyes. He didn't realize he was squeezing her as hard as he was. A cracking sound was heard and he opened his eyes in time to watched her arm brake off and fell to the floor. Inuyasha's sanity shattered into many pieces just as Kikyo's arm did on the cold dirt cave floor. His world started to spin out of control and almost stopped as the last of the pieces finally stilled there movements.

Kagome stopped in mid air when she heard her name echoing from an unknown place. " Inuyasha." She whispered to herself. From the sound of the echo she could tell he wasn't close by. She knew it wouldn't be long before he would start looking for her and she hoped she was able to reach the well before he found her. The anger and pain she heard in his voice made her feel uneasy.

It wasn't herself she was worried for. Instead it was the safety of her family on the other side of the old well. With his ability to cross over she wasn't sure that he would not try to get revenge by killing those she loved the most. With this in mind she started traveling again and flew as quick as she could.

With the amount of time and distance she had already traveled Kagome's body had started feeling the effects. To long and hard she had been pushing herself and her speed started to slow making her concentrate even harder. Looking around she recognized where she was. She smiled knowing she would be at her destination within only a matter of about an hour.

With not feeling anyone near Kagome decided it was safe to land and finish her journey on foot. Unfortunately she had a small amount of trouble figuring out how to remove the barrier before she was able to start walking. Off in the distance Inuyasha stepped out of the cave, his eyes crimson red in an angry rage.

The only thing on his mind was revenge on the one who killed his mate. He couldn't feel the rain as it fell on him, quickly soaking him to the bone. It did him no good to try to find a scent trail as the rain fell at a steady pace. With knowing where she had gone he headed in the direction of The Western Lands and Sesshomaru's Manor.

Sesshomaru however was headed east trying to catch up to Kagome. Unknown to Sesshomaru those who he had ordered to stay at the manor had not heeded his words and had left the protection of his guards. This was a decision they would all soon regret making. Sango, Miroku and shippo all rode on the back of Kirara as they flew through the sky.

For hours they traveled until they were forced to land so Kirara could rest. Unwilling to stop they continued their journey on foot as Sango carried her fateful friend. Even though they each had an uneasy feeling, they blamed it on what was happening and said nothing to the others. They had no idea they were being watched from the trees.

He watched as they all walked along the twisted paths and waited for the opportunity he needed. There was only one of the group he wanted and he knew sooner or later he would walk away from the others. Inuyasha quickly became annoyed with waiting as he continued to shadow his pray.

When they reached a small lake they stopped to rest. His red eyes gained a gleam with knowing he would soon have the one he wanted. He closely watched the small kit Kagome always protected and loved as a mother would. Even after being told not to go far Shippo walked the edge of the tree line.

Excitement and anticipation started to build within Inuyasha. He waited for Shippo to take last few steps that would allow him to grab the kit and still remain unseen by the others. For no apparent reason Shippo stopped and stared into the trees. His fur stood on end and his tail started to shake uncontrollably. His eyes darted from tree to tree as if looking for something.

Although he had not seen, heard or felt Inuyasha Shippo knew Inuyasha was hiding somewhere close by. Just as he was starting to back away Sango's voice rang out calling him back to camp to eat lunch. No sooner did her request leave her lips she was hit with a force causing her to lightly stumble back.

Seeing Shippo's shaking body Miroku tried using his holy powers to see if he could feel anything, but he felt nothing. They could both see the fear that lay within Shippo's eyes as he told them of his feelings. They started looking around, but saw nothing only the trees and a calm sky above them. A loud growl echoed through the trees, setting everyone one guard.

Kirara growled as her fur started to stand on end and she transformed into her full demon form. Shippo jumped to the ground and Sango went for her hiraikotsu. Miroku pointed his staff in the direction Kirara was looking. Sango and Miroku both knew there was very little they could do to stop someone like Inuyasha if he had been taken over by his full demon.

They didn't know what had happened as a streak of red was seem. Kirara lunged forward only to be thrown back, her feet skidding across the ground as she stopped. Shippo screamed out in pain and fear as he was grabbed and the world around him became nothing but a blur. By the time Miroku and Sango turned the small clearning around them was empty and Shippo was gone. They quickly climbed onto Kirara's back following after the screams from Shippo for help.

At the same time far to the east Kagome smiled as The Bone Eaters Well came into view. After carefully looking around she left the hidden protection of the trees. Standing by its side she jumped into the dark opening. There were no lights and no peaceful feeling she always felt as she traveled through the ages. She looked up to see not the top of the well house, but instead clear blue sky.

She was horrified as she stood at the bottom of the well and realized that nothing had happened. Heartbroken she jumped up out of the well. Tears fell freely from her eyes as she looked at the simple wooden structure and knew she would never see her family again. Her legs felt as if they weighed 50 pounds each as she started the familiar walk to the village.

While walking to the village she spotted an old woman picking herbs from her garden. Even though her back was to Kagome she knew who it was and slowly approached her." Kaede I need your help." Kagome said softly as she stopped beside her.

The smile on Kaede's face vanished as soon as she turned around and saw Kagome's tear stained face. " Good heavens child. What has happened to thee." She struggled to stand as she felt her age and pulled Kagome into a motherly embrace.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Legend Of The Stone Of Purity**

They sat sipping tea in silence. Kaede had a worried and puzzled look upon her face as she thought of all Kagome had told her. She understood the implications of what Kagome had said and shared her fear. Kaede slowly turned looking at the small box she had protected for so long and wondered if this was what her sister had warned her of as a child. The reason she had been told to never speak or think of it until it was needed.

The silence of the small hut was finally broken when Kagome spoke. " Kaede please. I need something to stop him. Something I can use to seal the well on this side. I can't allow Inuyasha to cross over. If he does he might... might...." She looked down at her lap as a tear rolled over her cheek. Kagome couldn't bring herself to finish her statement.

The idea that Inuyasha might really kill her family was almost to much for her to think of. To make matters worse it would all be her fault. Especially knowing she could do nothing to stop him if he did get through. Kaede said not as word as she stared at Kagome. She could see the fear and pain Kagome was trying so hard to keep inside. With a soft grunt the old woman stood and moved across the room to a small wooden box.

Picking up the box she returned to the fire and Kagome. " Long ago when I was but only a child my sister gave me this. She said to keep it hidden and protect it with all I have. That someday it would be needed. It is strange to know it will be used against the one she once loved." She said as she looked down at the young woman.

Kagome looked at the box and wondered what could be inside it that would warrant such a request. She wondered how it was that Kikyo could possibly know it would be needed and if she knew against who. Finally Kagome couldn't stand not knowing any longer and she asked. " Kaede how could Kikyo know it would be needed and what is it in the box?"

As Kaede opened the box Kagome could have sworn she felt her sword pulse from its resting place on her side. The light glow of holy powers filled the box around the two objects inside it. Kaede picked up each object as she told what they were and the stories behind them. As she spoke Kagome said nothing and hung on Kaede's every word.

" This is a very special sutra. I know not what it says as the language is unknown to me. It is also unknown how old it truly is. It has been handed down from master to master for hundreds of years. It is said it can create a barrier unlike any other and can not be broken." She replaced it in the box and picked up what to Kagome looked like a simple rock about the size of a coin. It looked smooth like one would find on the ground by a calm stream.

After showing it to Kagome the old woman placed it back in its box and closed the lid. Taking a sip of her now cool tea she began to tell the story of the rock. " It may look as if it is only a rock, but it has been cherished and protected for a thousand years. It is know as The Stone Of Purity. It is a source of purity a likes these old eyes have never seen elsewhere. " Taking a sip of tea she stared into the fire between them.

" A thousand years ago a simple farmer stood in his families fields and thought of many things. He was unlike other humans of his time. He knew things others did not. Like my sister he had the gift of foresight. Others shunned him and treated him poorly. They called him evil among other things. The villagers taught their children to hate and fear the young man for the things he believed in. Children would throw rocks at him and chase off his animals." Her eyes drifted up meeting with Kagome's.

" For many years he lived unhappy due to the other humans around him. No matter where he went it always ended up being the same. He was always loyal to the Gods, listening to his dreams and did as he thought they wanted of him. One night a group of men attacked and beat him badly. They left him laying in a pool of his own blood to die. When he was close to death he cursed the Gods for the way they had always allowed others to treat him. He wondered if the Gods were even real."

" Why would they be so cruel to him for what he believed?" Asked Kagome.

" Fear is a powerful thing child." Fear was something she understood all to well. With a simple nod of her head Kaede continued her story. " As he laid there and wept he felt a peaceful calm wash over him and his pain vanished. A warm loving voice was heard from nowhere. The voice told him not to fear that the Gods had not forgotten him. He was told to stand and was amazed when he found he could do so and without any pain." She took another sip of her tea.

" He was told as a reward for so many years of being fateful even against all he had been through he would be given something very special. He would be granted some of the powers of the Gods. The powers of foresight, healing, wisdom and kindness to his fellow man. But there was a price he must pay for such a gift. As punishment for cursing the Gods he would never be allowed to take a wife and for the remainder of his days he was to walk the lands helping all he could." Pausing she looked at the box, placing her hand on it then back to Kagome.

" He of course took what they offered him. Legend says the God took a single stone from the heavens and threw it at the man, knocking him to the ground. When he woke he was completely healed and he found he did indeed have all the powers the God had promised. It is said this is that very stone the God threw at him." Finally finishing her story Kaede grew silent, holding the box on her lap.

Kagome looked at Kaede confused then her eyes went wide in surprise. " Do you mean that simple farmer was.... the first?" She asked almost in disbelief. She had heard stories of the old legend that had been the beginning, but had never heard the legend its self.

Kaede smiled nodding her head. " Yes child he was the first. The one of who all Monks, Wise men, Sages, priest, priestesses and Miko strive to be like. He was the one true living Boota, of which our way of belief has come from." After a short time of talking and much consideration on Kaede's part, it was decided it was time to use the sutra for the well. Kagome felt as if the world had been lifted from her shoulders. Even though she would never see her family again at least she knew they would be safe from Inuyasha.

As the two quietly walked to the well, off to the west in a cave Inuyasha had finally made it back with his captive. Shippo had long since been quiet thanks to the beaten he had been given by Inuyasha. He quickly tied up the small kit, his ropes so tight they were starting to lightly cut into his small wrists.

Inuyasha snarled when Shippo started to slightly moving. Shippo woke his whole body in pain. When he opened his eyes he found he could only open one due to the beaten he had been given earlier. Even with only one eye he could see Inuyasha's red eyes glaring at him. When he tried to move his body the ropes started cutting into him even more, causing to still his movements at once.

" Let me go! Kagome will come for me! She will! I hope she fries you!" Shippo screamed, only angering Inuyasha more. Inuyasha only growl and brought down his arm knocking Shippo across the cave and into a wall. Tears filled Shippo's eyes as pain shot through his head and everywhere the ropes were slowly cutting into him. Inuyasha didn't bother to move the kit and left him laying face down on the cold cave floor.

The dirt started to grind into his many wounds and eyes. Shippo painfully rolled over onto his side and was grateful when his pain eased. Fear filled him as he thought of what was to come. He knew with every fiber of his being that Kagome would come for him. He silently prayed she would come before Inuyasha did anything else to him.

Inuyasha knew that once Kagome found out he had taken Shippo she would come to try to save him. He only hoped she would come soon. The angry rage within him wanted to hurt Kagome as she had him and he was going to use Shippo to do it. Shippo watched as Inuyasha sat holding Kikyo's body telling her of his plans. His fear stared to build minute by minute as he listened to his fate. _He has completely lost his mind. _Shippo thought when he saw Inuyasha softly kiss Kikyo's cheek.

Miroku, Sango and Kirara had lost track of Inuyasha with not being able to keep up with his pace. Kirara had been pushing herself so hard she was forced to land or fall from the sky. As soon as those on her back had stepped off she returned to her smaller form and fell to the ground unconscious. Sango cried out Kirara's name as she rushed to pick her up, afraid for the worst. She was relieved when she found she was only resting. Even though their bodies were weary Sango and Miroku set out to start their search again.

It was late evening when Sesshomaru finally neared the village. Kagome and Kaede looked at each other when they felt his strong demonic aura approaching the hut. Kagome quickly stood and went out the hut door to a not so friendly greeting from Sesshomaru. No more did her body clear the doorway she was shoved into the side of the hut with a clawed hand around her throat.

" Woman do you not care the trouble you have caused? Or the danger you have placed herself in?" She could hear the anger in his voice as well as his eyes, but as she looked in his eyes she saw something else hidden deep within them. Sesshomaru was not happy with what Kagome had done and he was damned well going to make sure she knew it.

" Trouble? What trouble? I didn't ask you to come looking for me. I can take care of myself just fine in case you have forgotten." The idea he would suggest she needed to be protected did more than upset Kagome, it made her mad. She had thought after what she had done to Kikyo and how she was able to handle Inuyasha she wouldn't hear something like that from him, but it seemed she was wrong.

His hand tightened around her throat and his claws lightly dug into the soft creamy skin of her neck. His eyes narrowed dangerously when he saw a small smile start to spreed across her face. Kaede had finally made it to the doorway and froze at the initial sight of how Kagome was being held. She remained still not wanting to startle anyone.

Kagome brought her hand up to her chest, placing it over her heart and batted her eyes as she spoke. " I must say Sesshomaru. I am flattered you care so much that you came after me yourself." She tilted her head to one side and an innocent look washed over her face. " I'm sorry I worried you." Her voice held a hint of amusement as well as sarcasm and she smiled sweetly at him.

" Woman you would do well to remember to whom you are speaking. You forget your place." It wasn't really the way she had spoken to him, strangely for some unknown reason it didn't bothers him, but amused him instead. No it was the fact it was a sign of disrespect he didn't like. That and the fact she had caused him to worry like he had. If the truth be know he felt a wave of relief when he first saw her and knew she was safe. Still that was something he couldn't afford to let others see.

Kaede noticed the spike of crimson red around the pink in her aura. All of a sudden the crimson red shot out and engulfed the dark pink, covering it completely. With a sharp intake of air she stepped back and watched what would happen next with great interest. With what Kagome had already told her she hoped and prayed what she feared would not come true.

The warm chocolate color of her eyes that he found so alluring changed turning dark and hard. Her finger tips lightly traced over her chest as the tip of her toung teased the enter edge of her lips. His eyebrow raised as she gently caressed his arm up to his shoulder then back down. Just as the scent of arousal started lightly mixing with her scent Sesshomaru found himself flying backwards threw the air, landing more than 20 feet away.

He snarled, slightly showing his fangs as he looked back at Kagome. Kagome stood with one hand on her hip the other on her sword, her eyes firm and locked on him. " I know exactly who I am talking to Sesshomaru. I do not need you to tell me. As far as knowing my place. What gives you the right to tell me what my place is? I am not one of you mindless servants you can order around. Further more I answer to no one, not Inuyasha, not you. I am not below you and you need to know that. Or else I will do more than just knock you back if you chose to grab me in such a way again."

It was as if her personality had completely changed. A sadness filled Kaede's eyes as she looked at Kagome. What she had feared it seemed was already happening. _So Kikyo it seems as if you were correct about this as well. I had hoped you would not be._ Kaede's thought and her mind started racing trying to find an answer, something she might be able to do to save the young girl she had grown to care so much about.

Even though he was outraged with the level of disrespected she had shown him, he was even more stunned and shocked in her change. He had not expected such an outburst from her. Turning around Kagome walked back into the hut not caring if he had anything to even say. After he gained his composure once again, Sesshomaru stood and started to follow after Kagome.

There were a few things he had to say to her and he felt she needed to learn just what he place was. He snarled as he walked toward the hut, struggling to keep his anger under control. To his surprise when he reached the doorway he was once again thrown backwards threw the air. He had not realized Kagome had place a barrier around the hut.

With not being able to enter he sat under a tree to wait. The longer he waited the more he invisioned snapping her head from her shoulders among other painful ways he could kill her. A vision of the old man flashed in his mind and his warning echoed all around him. He wondered if it was this the old man had spoke of instead of when he restored her life after the battle.


	13. Chapter 13

**Anger**

He stepped out of the dark cave with an evil grin on his face and blood covered hands. His grin became a smile and grew as soft whimpers of pain and crying came from within the cave. " Now for the next." Inuyasha said and he left in search of Miroku and Sango. At that same time Sesshomaru was becoming restless and decided to go for a walk thinking if he were lucky he might find something to kill.

Inuyasha was surprised when he found Sango and Miroku had gotten closer to his hiding place than he had thought they would. He was as silent as a shy deer as he moved closer to the three sleeping travelers. His attempt failed when Kirara's senses alerted her of his presence. She transformed into her full demon form as she jumped to her feet, growling at the trees where he was.

In a matter of seconds Sango and Miroku were standing, ready for whatever had alerted Kirara. Only a blur was seen and Miroku brought down his staff in a attempt to defend himself, but it did him no good. He screamed out in pain as he fell to his knees and double up, holding his chest and stomach. Sango rushed to his side only to find four very large and deep cuts running all the way across the front his body. They didn't need to see what or who it was in the dark, they already knew.

An evil laugh was hear as it echoed through out the trees and small clearing. Sango knew there was no way she would be able to defend herself and Miroku against Inuyasha. Screaming out Kirara's name she quickly pulled Miroku on with her and they lifted off the ground. Even as they were quickly rising up into the sky, Inuyasha still jumped at them only missing the side of Kirara by mere inches.

His angry roar filled Sango's ears causing a cold chill to run down her back. She pulled Miroku limp body closer to hers. Her hands and forearms covered his wounds trying to stop his bleeding. Kirara didn't need to be told where to go as she flew with all her might toward Kaede's village. With not being able to complete his goal Inuyasha headed back to the cave and his captive.

He had thought she was the reason he was so restless as he walked in silence. He had finally calmed his anger and stilled his mind, but still yet thoughts of her lingered. His skin tingled as he remembered how it felt when she had caressed his arm. He couldn't stop himself from closing his eyes, pretending it was her there doing it, not just a memory.

The world around him became quiet causing his eyes to snap open. He could neither see nor hear anything that would cause such a reaction from the woods. Then the wind changed direction and encircled him. The scent of fresh blood filled his senses and he knew it was that of a human. He felt the human and demonic auras of Sango, Miroku and Kirara as they neared where he was.

He noticed there was one aura missing, that of the kit Shippo. He was filled with anger that they had dared to go against what he had told them to do. But for the moment that was not the most important problem at hand. He could tell with the speed they were traveling they were not on the ground.

He took to the sky and as soon as he cleared the tree tops he was greeted with a sight he thought he would never see. Sango was crying and shaking Miroku in her arms as she screamed demands for him not to close his eyes. The fur of the fire cat Kirara that was normally a light color was now crimson red with the blood of Miroku.

The amount of blood he had already lost pasted Kirara's cotton like fur to her ribs and dripped from under her belly. Sesshomaru could see that Miroku's life force was getting weak due to the lose of blood. The scent of the blood was so strong it was almost sickening. He flew with Sango as they traveled toward the village asking his questions along the way.

He knew when Kagome found out about the Shippo being taken she would stop at nothing to save him. Again the thought of wondering if she was worth all the trouble crossed his mind and again he admitted she was. Even with her ability with a sword Sesshomaru was unsure if she would be able to protect herself from Inuyasha while he was in his full demon state.

Kagome's peaceful sleep was interrupted by Sango's frantic screams for help. Hearing the panic in Sango's voice Kagome hurried outside. Kagome was greeted by the sight of Sango beating on the barrier that sounded the hut. It was only after she saw the blood on all three of them she finally spoke. " Oh My God! Sango what happened to him?" She asked not wanted to believe her own eyes. She didn't notice that Shippo was not with them. Not yet that is.

" It doesn't matter right now just help me get him inside!" With the ergent need to help Miroku Shippo's fate went unspoken, at least for the moment. Without realizing what she was doing Kagome scoopped Miroku up into her arms, cradling him as if he were a sleeping child. By the time Kagome laid Miroku down on her bed Kaede had already gotten everything that would be needed.

As the three started tending to the seriously hurt Miroku, Sesshomaru walked out of the village on a mission of his own. He slipped threw the trees, his senses on high alert as he search for his prey. Finally he stopped when he found the small clearing Sango and Miroku had camped in. A light grin graced the edge of his lips when he picked up Inuyasha's trail.

It didn't take him long to find the cave Inuyasha was in. Looking around he realized it was the very same cave Kagome had been in with Kikyo. He thought it a little pathetic the fact Inuyasha had not left the cave or the body of the now two times dead Miko. He could hear the voice of Inuyasha screaming from within the cave.

He could only assume it was Shippo on the receiving end of Inuyasha's anger. For the first time he felt sorry for another with the things he was hearing. Many time he had seen the kit fighting with Inuyasha for something he had said or done to Kagome. So when he started cursing and calling her vile things and didn't hear the kit objecting he wondered it the kit was even still alive.

The things he was calling Kagome quickly angered Sesshomaru and he let his presence be known. " Half Breed come out and die unless you are to afraid." As soon as Sesshomaru started speaking a silence fell over the cave. Inuyasha stepped to the cave opening a smile across his face.

" The bitch couldn't fight her own battles huh? So she sent you to do it for her! That just shows how much of a useless coward she really is." As Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood staring at each other, Kagome was finally hearing Shippo's fate.

She didn't bother letting Sango finish telling her what had happened before she took off running out of the village. Kagome was sure she knew where Inuyasha would be and she was right. She ran threw the trees and did her best to hide her aura. As she approached the cave she could hear the sounds of battle.

Instead of entering the clearing however she quietly made her way up the side of the mountain. Her desire for revenge against Inuyasha was only held at bay by her desire for Shippo's safety. She had found it when she was here last. An opening leading to the cave, the only other way in. On the outside she was calm and quiet, but inside she was screaming almost in a panic as she searched.

The idea of her Shippo being inside the cave crying and in pain ripped at Kagome's mind and heart. She could hear the pain in his whimpers, but even thought it was because of whatever had happened at least she knew he was still alive. Her eyes darted down below in time to see a clashing of the two brothers swords and she lightly snarled at the sight.

Inside she was doing a victory dance as she slipped into the small opening and looked around. The smell of blood hung thick in the air. The scent of tears and blood caused her stomach to feel as if she were about to be sick. She grabbed her stomach as well as her mouth and nose while she moved through the cave searching for Shippo.

" Ka,,go,,me is that you?" Came a soft broken voice from a dark corner of the cave. He laid on his side, his back to her as she finally made her way over to him. Kagome bit her bottom lip at the sight of the bloody ropes he was bound with.

" Oh Shippo....." She sat on her knees, staring at the bloody ropes. " How could he do this to you? Just hang on and I'll get you out of here." She said softly and found it hard to control her emotions. Cutting the ropes his body shifted, finally stopping when he lay on his back. It was a good thing her hand had gone to her mouth due to the fact she was unable to stop the scream and sobs she made.

Never in all of her days had she seen anyone beaten so badly. " I.. I knew you would come for me. He tried to make me believe you wouldn't come, but I knew better. I did." His voice did nothing to hide the pain he felt all over his small body.

" No matter what Shippo I will always come for you. Now lets get out of here ok." She picked his swollen, beaten body up as gently as she could. She didn't truly understand how bad Shippo was until she stepped into the light. She couldn't tell where one bruise stopped and another started. Both eyes were completely swollen closed. There were to many wounds to count, each bleeding. He reminded her of a bloody black and blue piece of hamburger.

Tears started running down her face as she imagined what Inuyasha must have put Shippo through. _He took his anger out on shippo for what I did. _An overwhelming feeling of guilt swept over Kagome. Shippo groaned with each step Kagome took and with each step and sound he made, her guilt as well as her anger grew. Finally they reached and bottom and she took him into the trees.

Finding a hollowed out tree trunk she laid him down. He cried out in pain causing Kagome to jerk her hands back thinking she had hurt him. Finding Shippo as hurt as he was almost didn't seem real to Kagome. To her it was more like a nightmare. That is until she looked down at her armor and hands.

Her hands, forearms and armor were covered in his blood. Her mind and heart screamed out as she watched a single drop of blood fall from the underneath side of her wrist. Her eye twitched and her lip slightly pulled up into a snarl. She stepped into the clearing to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru still fighting.

Even with the fact Inuyasha was now in his full demon form Sesshomaru still had no wounds. Inuyasha however did. There were cuts across his back, chest and an arm. Blood soaked his Robe Of The Fire Rat half way down his legs. The scent of Inuyasha's blood flowed across Kagome nose and filled her senses.

Her eyes turned red and she walked to the center of the field. Just as Sesshomaru was about to devliever a blow to Inuyasha, a very loud voice echoed all around. " Sit Boy." She screamed and started walking close to the two who were there. Inuyasha fought against the power of the beads only to have Kagome scream out another command for him to sit and he went crashing to the ground.

Sesshomaru turned glaring at Kagome, mad she had dared to interfured with his fight. But what he saw made him a loss for words. His eyes slightly widened as he watched what was happening to her. With each step she took she changed a little more. She became taller leaner and filled out ever part of her armor till it was at the point of bursting.

Her hair grew even with the back of her knees. It turned a shade of mindnight black of which he had never seen before. Spikes shot out the sides of her upper arms and shoulders. Jagged strips, that looked like lightning bolts, appeared on her cheeks and wrists. Her human finger nail grew into claws. He could see her aura was now a soild crimson red, void of any pinks. He quickly regained his composser and went to her.

Kagome snarled at Sesshomaru when he stepped between her and Inuyasha. Quickly slidding his sword into his sash, his hand grabed her by the shoulder. Kagome's snarl became a loud growl and she looked him in the eyes. " Miko you will control your emotions." As he spoke he squeezed her shoulder and looked into her crimson red eyes.

" Move." Was the only thing she said. He didn't like the fact she had given him an order and he had no intentions of doing as she said. " Move or I will move you myself." When Sesshomaru made no attermp to clear her a path, it only added to her already boiling anger. In the blink of an eye her hands came up hitting him in his chest.

His body erupted into flying blue sparks of Miko powers, knocking Sesshomaru across the clearing on his back. As he flew through the air a thick single line of her powers followed him from her hands, until she finally closed them. His body felt as if it were on fire and pain shot threw every fiber of his being. He found he was unable to open his eyes as he lay frozen on the ground. If he had been able to he would have seen the shimmering blue lights that surrounded him.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next chapter The Death Of Insanity**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Death Of Insanity**

With Sesshomaru now out of the way Kagome turned her attention back to Inuyasha. She could see how he was struggling trying to free himself from the spells control. The bead that hung around his neck glow a bright white as they fought trying to hold him to the ground. With a loud and powerfully commanding voice she called out to the beads again, calling its holy powers against him.

This was a mistake on Kagome's part. She didn't take in consideration that in his full demon form he would be much stronger. With all of her anger and demonic strength behind the force of her call, the beads glowed even brighter as they struggled to do her bidding. Inuyasha of course fought even harder against them. The strain was to much for the enchanted beads. A bright light went out like a shock wave, an explosion, then the necklaces beads went flying in every direction.

When the dust of the explosion finally cleared away it revealed Inuyasha standing, facing her with his sword drawn. She could see the insane malicious he felt for her in his eyes. Inuyasha only grinned when Kagome narrowed her own eyes at him. Slowly the two started trying to circle each other. Each time one would take a step so would the other.

Inuyasha was the first to speak as the two glared into the others eyes. " Your going to die for killing my mate you bitch!" He screamed and squeezed his sword a little tighter.

" Your Pathetic! Even with her screaming your name to save her you couldn't tell us apart! I'm not the one who killed her Inuyasha. You are!" She let out a small laugh at Inuyasha's stupidity. Hearing what Kagome had said to him only pushed him further over the edge and he ran at her. The air erupted with the sound of metal hitting metal with their first encounter.

Kagome didn't move fast enough to stop Inuyasha's clawed hand from making contact with the bare skin of her side. She felt the burning the pain and saw the grin that appeared on his face. She glanced at her blood covered hand, proof of her wound. Bringing it to her lips she slid a bloody finger into her mouth, tasting her own blood.

" Mmmm taste sweet. What about yours Inuyasha?" She asked and grinned at him. Pulling a knife from her side, she held it up for him to see. Inuyasha looked at her confuse when she slid her tongue up the flat side of the bloody blade. A look of disgust moved over her face and she spat his blood out.

" Not a pleasant taste at all. Old copper with to much salt. Are you so stupid you didn't feel my blade stab into you?" She said taunting him and lightly laughed. Realizing she had stabbed him he suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his shoulder. He bared his fangs as he growled at her. " What's wrong Inuyasha? You can't beat me like you did my kit? Did it make you feel like a man?!" She screamed and rushed at him.

She brought down her sword with all the force she was able to. Only to be denied as it was blocked with his. Unlike his attack Kagome didn't brake off her attack as she repeatedly swung her sword at him over and over again. Her attacks were relentless until she finally jumped back from him.

They were both bleeding freely. Hers from claw wounds, his from a knife. " I'll kill you, you bitch! Now go to hell!" He screamed and as soon as his threat was finished he brought down his sword calling for the attack she knew all to well. " WindScar!" Just as he had commanded the air crackled with Tetsusagas energy. Great bolts of lightning cover the ground sending dirt and rubble into the air. All of it heading straight for Kagome.

Kagome brought up her sword, stabbing it into the ground. " Mitzo!" She screamed and instantly a barrier went around her. Inuyasha was sure he had killed Kagome knowing his attack had hit her head on. Glancing over at Sesshomaru Inuyasha could tell he was unable to move. Feeling confident she was now dead he walk toward the paralyzed Sesshomaru with every intention of killing him as well.

If he had only waited a little longer he would have seen what really happened to Kagome. She could see his WindScar coming toward her. The voice of Mitzo was heard in Kagome's mind. **_Thrust me into the ground and call my name. _**Kagome didn't question what her sword was talking about and did as she was told. She saw the barrier surround her then something strange happened, time seemed to just stop.

A vision of the demoness Mitzo appeared in front of Kagome smiling." My Lady I beg of you to listen for I am unable to stop time for not much longer. For 500 years I have been your fateful servant. For 300 years you and I have had an agreement that I pray you will honor now. Allow this sword to be destroyed by his WindScar and set me free so I may join my beloved on the other side. By doing this the first wish you make will come true and the life of your kit will be spared."

Kagome stared at the figure in front of her for only a moment before speaking. " Shippo will live if I do it?" Kagome glance in Inuyasha's direction then to Shippo's and finally back to Mitzo. Mitzo only nodded her head he would, but said nothing. " I will honor the agreement, but know this. If I find this to be a lie... I will find you in the afterlife and you will pay, no matter the amount of time it takes.." With her slowly calming state her eyes started to return to their normal soft chocolate brown.

" Thank My Lady." Mitzo said smiling. As soon a she vanished the world around Kagome started again. She didn't know what to expect so she released the sword and sat back on her knees for whatever would happen next. All that mattered to her was the fact that her Shippo would live. Kagome was unaware of the fact that her own barrier was also around her. Honestly she was to emotion to even remember she had the ability to make one.

Her eyes grew wide as she watched his WindScar hit the sword and it pulled all his swords energy inside it. The sword cracked at the top and slowly moved down the leanth of the blade. " Good-bye Mitzo. Find peace at last with your mate." Kagome said as she watched the crack finally reach the ground and the sword became two pieces instead of one.

It only took her a second to get to her feet and start walking threw the thick cloud of dust. As soon as she stepped threw to the other side her anger was renewed and so were her red eyes. Inuyasha stood over the still body of Sesshomaru, his sword ready to thrust downward into Sesshomaru's chest.

Even though Sesshomaru knew everything that was happening around him he could do nothing, but lay there with his eyes closed. He knew Inuyasha stood above him ready to give his killing blow and as hard as he tried to move he could do nothing to stop him. Sesshomaru was sure he was about to join his parents on the other side. As he laid there many thing ran through his mind. Things he would have never thought of before. Things he never allowed himself to think of. Things like Rin, Jaken, Kagome and his own mortality to name only a few.

Kagome moved faster than even she thought she was able to. In a mere blink of her own eye she was half way across the clearing, stand right behind Inuyasha. " Sur..prise you Bastard!" She yelled from behind him. Before he could react her clawed fingertips entered his body just under the bottom rib on each side. Inuyasha screamed out in pain and tried to move away.

His arms started floping around and he tried hitting her with his sword as a way to escape her grasp. He soon found there was no escape as she held him stead fast where he was. She wasn't about to let him get away from her so he could try to kill anyone else she cared about again. His screams of agoknee only increased the longer her hands remained inside him.

Her fingers started to flex open and closed, allowing her clawed nails to slowly cut him up inside. Only after she felt the feeling of jello all around her hands did she speak again." YOUR NEVER GOING TO KILL ANYONE I LOVE!!!" As she screamed out her statement she shoved her hands up hard into his chest cavity. His body slight came up off the ground.

His feet started kicking backwards trying to make contact with hers. The higher she went inside him the more she moved her fingers. " Scream you Bastard! Scream for death to take you!" She screamed out surprised he was still even alive. Inuyasha's blood ran down her arms and poured off her elbows. Her ears rang from his screams and it excited her, making her want more.

Kagome didn't realize she was quickly losing her control and was slipping into a blood rage. If that were to happen she would kill all those she found before her, then search for more in the need for the smell of fresh blood. The closer she got to the edge of losing all control the more her spell faded on Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see soft blue shimmering lights all around him. He could see what Kagome was doing and knew it was only a matter of time before he would be free. He could tell what was happening to her. He knew she was slipping into the one thing that every demon feared and he would have to stop her in order to save her from herself. How was the one thing he had to find the answer to.

When Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's heart the shimmering blue lights around Sesshomaru burst into many shooting sparkles that looked like stars in the night sky. Her nails barred into his heart from all sides and finally she jerked it out of his body. Finally allowing his body to fall to the ground she shoved his heart into his mouth then stared down at him. " Now you are like Kikyo?" She laughed. " Even she knew better than to mess with my kit."

Sesshomaru's eyes shifted to the sword that stood, stuck in the ground between his arm and chest. When he tried to stand he found the sword had been so close it had gone right through the cloth of his clothing. Staring at the weapon he realized just how close he had come to death, not once , but twice in mere minutes. Again the vision of a teary eyed Rin crying for him filled his mind.

With not being able to touch the sword he had wanted so much, he knew there was only one way to get up. He lightly groaned to himself with knowing he would need to rip his silken hario. He didn't linger on the ground as he stood. Sesshomaru looked down at the sword he had wanted for so many long years. He had often wondered over the years why his father had not left him the Tetsusaga.

The idea that perhaps his father had left the Tetsusaga to Inuyasha instead of him, because, he knew that the Tetsusaga would be the very sword that would someday take his life. He looked down and wondered if that was why the sword of life was left to him instead. _Perhaps it is time I long for the Tetsusaga no longer. _

He turned from the sword and Kagome, but only went a few feet away. As he watched her his mind raced trying to find the solution to stop her rage. He could feel Shippo's aura close by and it made him think back. He realized that everything that had happened only happened because of what Inuyasha had done.

**_Even she knew better than to mess with my kit. _**Echoed in his mind. As Kagome stood over the bloody body of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru moved toward Shippo's aura. He kept a close check on her aura as he moved. So when she appeared from nowhere before he was able to pick Shippo it was a bit of surprise.

" Miko the kit is in need of a healer. I would suggest you regain control over yourself and tend to his needs or he will die." She only glared daggers at him and growled as a warning to leave. He turned his back on both of them and moved away, giving her the space she needed. Sesshomaru knew better than to touch the kit.

An angry demoness is one thing, but ones who are protecting their young is something all together different. They are violet and unafraid of anything they see as a danger to their young and at the moment that was how she saw him. For Shippo her blood rage was something he didn't need to worry about. Since she saw him as her own for she would never harm him.

He stood with his back to them as if waiting for something. He heard the soft painfilled moans then the russling of leaves and the bending of grass. She held him as if he were a baby, close and protected. " Thank you Sesshomaru." She said with a softness in her voice.

When he turned and looked at her what he saw made him want to smile. Even though her hair, claws and markings still remained the spikes and red eyes were now gone. To Sesshomaru she made a beautiful demoness. when they started to leave the clearing they only made it to the tree line.

" Oh Wait!" Kagome said a abruptly stopped before moving back to the mutilated bloody body of Inuyasha. to Sesshomaru it made no since why she would want to return to something so worthless and he watched with great interest. " He is never going to hurt anyone again Shippo." As she spoke she gently moved him so he could see what she had done.

Shippo's sore, swollen eyes slightly cracked open. The sight of what she had done gave him a since of safety and peace of mind. He now knew Inuyasha would never come for him again. His eyes finally closed and his body relaxed in the safe warn serenity of Kagome's arms. With a purpose in mind she headed back to Sesshomaru who had been waiting for them by the tree.

Handing Shippo to him she once again returned to the body she had just left. Her hands glowed and she sent her holy powers toward Inuyasha's body. The bloody body glowed then simply vanished leaving only the Robe Of The FireRat and the sheaf that he once wore. Picking it up she glance at the Tetsusaga then at Sesshomaru.

Bending down she knelt beside the great sword she had relied on for so long to help protect her. " Well old friend it would seem it is time for you to have a new owner. The choice is now yours. I only ask to carry you to a place you will be safe from any human who may come along." Standing she grasp the sword and smiled when it did not reject her.

As soon as she pulled it from the ground it pulsed and transformed. Kagome stood staring at the sword in her hand not understanding. She didn't even feel the strong demonic aura as it approached her. " It would seem as if Tetsusaga as taken you as his new owner. We shall leave now." Sliding the sword into its sheaf she took Shippo.

Sesshomaru turned to walk away, but stopped when a barrier appeared all around him. He turned to see Kagome looking at him with a grin. " It seems you have gained his barrier as well Miko." He said with a raised eyebrow as she took to the sky. As they flew in silence Kagome decided after she told the others of his fate she would not speak of Inuyasha again unless it was for Shippo.

* * *

**I realize Kagome is very cruel so far in this story, but you must understand, she is becoming a demoness the whole time. Not to mention her demon blood is from Naraku to, so it is to be expected. You will see in the next few chapters why she has acted the way she has to Inuyasha. I would also like to say thank you to everyone for their reviews. ROCK ON MAN.**


	15. Chapter 15

**What A Stone Can Do**

They landed in the village and she started to the hut. " Miko do you not believe it would be best to clean his wounds in a spring first. We demons are not like humans." Sesshomaru said rather proud of the fact his race was different.

" Not that I feel I need to have your permission Sesshomaru, but there are a few things I need from here first." She took a step then stopped. She didn't bother to look at him as she spoke. " And my name is Kagome not Miko. From now on if you do not address me by my name. I will not answer you." He only raised his eyebrow.

The idea she was not afraid to talk back to him was refreshing and in a way felt right. Still he knew she would need to learn there would be times she would not be able to speak to him in such a manor. After all one of his status couldn't have their mate talking back to him in front of others and he had already decided she would be him mate months ago.

The reaction she got from those inside was the one she had expected. The looks of horror and disbelief as they saw Shippo's badly beaten body. Their shock when they found it had been Inuyasha who had done it. The fact he had lost his mind. The mixed emotions when they learned she had killed him for what he had done.

She didn't tell them just how she did it or to what existent she had gone. No that was something she had promised herself she would not speak of. It was strange for Kagome. Before she had killed him and taken his sword she was filled with anger and uncontrollable power. After she had regained her control and the sword hung on her side she felt different. No longer was she filled with a raging anger and her skin had stopped its crawling, itchy feeling from the power that surged through her. Now she felt calm and more at peace, more like herself.

She learned that Miroku was lucky and would live thanks to the fact his wounds were not as bad as they had looked at first. This was something she was grateful for. Even though he would be scared the rest of his life, at least he would live. She had always seen him as an older brother of sorts. Perverted yes, but still a brother. Now that she couldn't go back home through the well they were all the family she had left.

When Sango touched Shippo and he moaned in pain Kagome couldn't stop the small growl that escaped her. She apologized of course, but Sango knew not to do it again. They all noticed the change in Kagome. Like how protective she now was of Shippo and her attitude. They were sure many other thing would be seen in the time to come. But for now they were all glad they were alive and together again.

When Kaede looked at Kagome's aura closely she could see it was now void of all pink and was sure it would not be returning. The fact Kagome now had markings and had changed so much in her appearance was something the group would need time to get use to. Considering everything that had happened it wasn't that much of a shock to Kaede. For she had been given hints by her sister long ago when she was but only a child. Gathering up her things she took them and Shippo and went to the hot spring.

Even though Sesshomaru walked in front of Kagome to the hot spring she didn't object to his presence. Or the fact he had assumed the role as her alpha. This was something he did notice and took it as a good sign. In a way she found it comforting to know he was near by. At least with his being close she knew she would not need to worry about anyone else bothering her. She felt tired and looked forward to when she could finally be able to lay down for awhile.

Sesshomaru was a little taken back when she handed him Shippo then proceeded to strip all of her clothing off in front of him. He wondered where her modesty had gone to. He had to admit to himself he hoped it stayed gone as his eyes scanned over her body. His eyes stopped for a moment on the small jar that hung around her neck. He could see the jewel shards that sat with in it. The once pure pink shards were now a dull gray, further evidence of her anger and rage from earlier. He could see all the cuts and scratches she wore all over her body from her fight with Inuyasha.

He felt an anger swell up inside him. _Damn that half breed for daring to touch what is mine. _He didn't realize the light snarl that played on his lips, until he heard her voice calling to him. " Sesshomaru is something wrong?" Hearing her question he snapped back to reality to see her holding her hands out for Shippo.

" It is of no concern." When Kagome leaned in and looked deeper into his eyes, he only raised an eyebrow in question.

Taking Shippo she slowly entered the hot spring as she spoke. " All men are the same. It doesn't matter if they are demon or human. They never say what is on their minds. Why do they keep it all inside? Do they think we women never notice when something bothers them?" Finishing her string of comments her eyes found his, but neither said anything.

She didn't know what to think when he averted his eyes forward as if he could care less she had said anything at all. She had to resist the erge to roll her eyes. She had not realized how many wounds Shippo really had until the blood started washing off and out of his fur. Tears slowly rolled over her cheeks as she carefully took inventory of each of his wounds. Again she felt her anger start to grow at what he must have gone through.

He didn't understand why she was not healing the kits wounds. Until the scent of her tears flowed past his nose. _She is afraid of causing the kit more pain. Even as a demoness she still harbors her old human emotions. _He wanted to growl at her emotional fears, but refrained from it. She was concentrating on Shippo's needs so much she didn't notice when he slipped into the water. She almost jumped when he spoke so close to her. " You must learn to control your emotions. Give the kit to me."

She pulled Shippo closer to her body as if trying to protect him from danger. " Why?" He was not use to explaining himself and was annoyed with the fact that he had to do so now. Considering everything that she had been through that day he would do it.

" The kit is in need of healing." Even though his voice was void of any emotion she could see something in his eyes. Something that to her looked like concern or worry. She couldn't really tell what it was or was just to tired to. The longer she sat in the warm water the more her own sore body made itself know.

Her eyes drifted from him and down to the kit in her arms. _Maybe he really does want to help Shippo. He did make me think of him at the clearing. If he had not,,,, I don't know if I would have gone back to him. _The idea that she might have forgotten about her little Shippo made her shiver and she handed him over, grateful for Sesshomaru's offer to help.

As she watched Sesshomaru, she was amazed at how gentle he was being. The softness in his touch surprised Kagome. Not once did she hear Shippo cry out in pain as Sesshomaru cleaned his wounds. She even saw his body relax as Sesshomaru softly licked his many cuts, covering them with a thick coat of healing saliva. She would have never believed someone she had always known as a cruel and heartless demon could be so gentle and caring.

Over time Sesshomaru had gotten very good with only having one arm. Still Kagome could see the trouble he was having as he tried holding Shippo's small body. Her eyes drifted across his broad chest finally stopping at the stubble where an arm should have been. She could still remember that day so long ago when Inuyasha had cut off his brothers arm while defending her.

Again the feeling of guilt washed over her. As she stared at it her mind started to drift in thought. _So long he has had to live his life with one arm. I can't imagined how hard it must have been for him to fight other demon because of their thinking he was weaker due to it being gone. I wish there was a way I could heal those around me and give him his arm back._Kagome finally thought as she softly sighed.

At that very moment not far away in Kaede's village a small wooden box lifted into the air and started to shake. A warm feeling filled the small hut as the lid opened. Kaede's eyes went wide as she watched the holy rock lift out of the box and pulse. With a second pulse the hut was filled with a bright blinding light causing everyone inside to shield their eyes.

When their eyes were uncovered the holy rock was gone. Miroku opened his eyes and sat up. He could feel no pain anywhere and grabbed at his bandages. With the removal of the bandages it revealed all of his wounds had somehow been healed, with not even the trace of a single scar. Seeing the miracle healing the old woman's eyes shifted to the doorway.

She wasn't sure just what was going on, but she was sure if the holy stone was involved it was for the better. The holy rock glowed as it flew through the village and into the woods in search of the one who had called it. They had finally finished cleaning the blood from Shippo's small body. They felt the holy powers of the stone as it rushed toward them.

By the time Sesshomaru stood and turned to face whatever was coming toward them, it was already to late. The stone hit the warm water of the spring and quickly sank to the bottom. With not knowing what had hit the water Sesshomaru quickly grabbed Kagome and jumped from the spring He learned early in life to never trust anything until he knew what it was.

A calm peaceful feeling washed over Kagome as she stared at the steamy pool in front of her. She couldn't understand why, but somehow she knew whatever it was it would not harm them. Taking a step forward she felt a clawed hand on her shoulder stopping her from taking another. He didn't say anything as he looked into her eyes. Kagome only smiled back at him.

She handed the sleeping Shippo to him and stepped into the warm water. Kagome searched the bottom of the spring until she found what she was searching for. Sesshomaru started becoming unnerved with the amount of time she stayed under the water. He wondered how it was this female was able to invoke so many emotions in him when no other had ever been able to.

Finally she emerged from the water her hand grasping the object. She knew right away what it object was when she looked upon it. She was confused to why such a holy object would come to her like it had. That is until she heard her own voice in her mind. _**I wish there was a way I could heal those around me and give him his arm back.**_

" Your first wish will come true." She softly whispered to herself while staring at the small stone in her hand. Even though her voice was low, barely high enough for even her to hear, her statement was still heard by Sesshomaru. When she left the water he noticed all her wounds had been healed. Until now the shards that hung around her neck had been forgotten.

The necklace around her neck started to glow and pulsed with bright pink and purple lights. When the light finally faded away he could see her gasp as she took a breath. The once tainted shards were now a brilliant shimmering color of pink, just as they had been before the finale battle. She squeezed the stone tightly in her hand as she walked toward them.

He could see the holy powers radiating from her body, overtaking even her strong aura. Taking Shippo from him she pulled him softly to her chest, wrapping her arms around him. Their bodies started to glow with soft shimmering white light that pulsed as if it had a life of its own. Even with his demonic abilities Sesshomaru could not see what was happening inside, behind the the shimmering lights, making him softly growl.

Finally the light dimmed revealing Kagome smiling down at Shippo as he slept. Gently sitting him down Kagome turned toward Sesshomaru. With her new aura being so strong with purity, he was unsure if it would be wise to allow her to touch him. When she reached out to touch him she found herself denied as he stepped away from her hand.

Slowly she pulled her hand back as she looked at him with a sadness in her eyes. She had thought they had gained a trust between them and was bothered with the fact he pulled away from her. The fact he didn't trust her bothered Kagome much more than it really should have. " Do you truly believe I want to hurt you?"

She raised her hand again in an attempt to touch him, but again he stepped away from her. " Have you never missed your arm? Longed to be able to grasp something with both hands. Please... Let me give it back to you."

He said not a word as he turned and walk away from her. To most the offer to have their arm returned to them would be something they would see as a blessing. A gift to be grateful for. To Sesshomaru it was more like an insult. It was as if she saw him less than the powerful demon he was. Someone beneath his status as Lord of The Western lands. Someone who was unable to fend off any and all that may be fool enough to challenge him.

Picking up Shippo she followed him in silence. She just couldn't understand why he would not allow her to touch him. To return the arm he had lost because of her and Inuyasha. At this same time in Kaede's hut, Kaede was busy telling them all that her sister Kikyo had said to her when she was a child.

She didn't bother to look at him when they reached the village. The small hut buzzed with chatter, until Kagome stepped inside. She didn't need to look up to know everyone was looking at her. She could feel their eyes as if they were burning her deep inside. With Shippo now rest peacefully on her sleeping bag Kagome finally spoke as she turned to Kaede.

" It really is the fabled stone of the Gods." Opening her hand she returned the stone to Kaede and softly smiled. They could see her wounds had all been healed. They didn't ask what had happened, they were sure they already knew. Even though she knew her Kagome would never be human again she prayed the power of the stone had returned Kagome to the way she once was.

She hoped the struggle of good and evil that had been raging within her young friend was now over and wouldn't return. The idea of someone who had always been so kind and forgiving being otherwise just wasn't right. Kagome was a little surprised when no one started asking her a series of questions.

She started to relax knowing she wouldn't need to explain things. Soon the need for sleep made its self known as one by one they each laid down. She stepped out side taking in a deep breath of the cool nights air. She looked up at the full moon that hung so proudly in the night sky and thought of Sesshomaru.

Every since he had rejected the return of his arm she had been trying to think of a way to give it back. Her mother had always told her when there is a will there is a way and she was determined to find a way. She didn't know why she wanted to return it so badly. Maybe it was just a way of redemption for her, or maybe not. It seemed she had been thinking about him a lot lately and she didn't know why.

Her eyes closed and she couldn't help but to remember when he had grabbed her at the hot spring. A smile crossed her face as she remembered when she had kissed him. As she thought about it she realized something she had not at the time. He had kissed her back. With a smile on her face she returned to the hut as sleep called for her.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Return Of Something Once Lost**

He sat in his tree watching the small hut. Through out the night he had thought of her a great deal and he decided it was time she learned where her place was. When he saw Sango and Miroku emerge from the doorway he watch with anticipation of seeing Kagome. When she didn't appear the feeling of disappointment grew inside him.

Sango was startled when Sesshomaru walked into the village to hand her rabbits and berries he had gotten on his early morning hunt. He knew they would all be needing their strength for the journey that lay a head of them. He had planed to take Kagome back with him to the Western Lands Manor that day no matter if she wanted to go or not.

He had waited long enough for her to be his mate and time was growing short. Soon it would be the one year he had been given by the high council. The idea that she might not want to be his mate never crossed his mind. After all who would not want to be the mate of the strongest and most feared demon in all of Japan.

He knew that Rin had a bond with Kagome that she didn't have with any other female. None that he had seen anyway. So to make Kagome his mate would not only save his Lordship, but it would also make Rin happy. Even though he couldn't say he loved either of them, the idea of making them happy did indeed please him.

He had never been one for emotions and because of that he really didn't know what love was. The idea of taking her as his mate brought a slight grin to his face as visions flashed in his mind of what their mating night would be like. Over his many years he had been with many demoness, but the thought of Kagome being like them left a sour taste in his mouth.

For some strange reason he couldn't see himself satisfying his needs with her then just leaving like he did with those he had before. The idea of seeing her belly swollen while carrying his pups appealed to Sesshomaru. The being able to hold a new born in his hands that was his. Announcing them to society. Teaching and training them in the art of battle. Seeing his sons first victory in hand to hand combat.

He had tried hard over the years since his fathers death not to be like him. To be greater than he was, stronger, more powerful and feared by all. All the things he had found himself thinking of the past weeks were things his father had spoke of many years ago when he was young. So for him to now have such thoughts in his mind made Sesshomaru wonder why. For the first time in his long life Sesshomaru wondered if there was more to life then just keeping his lands safe and the thrill battle.

As Sango started the morning meal, he sat under the small tree next to the hut. He could hear her heart beat and slow breathing. The sound of its steady rhythm was like a soft sweet lullaby to his ears. His body started to relax as he leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. It didn't take long for the smell of what he had brought to start filling the air as it cooked.

Kagome woke to the smell of food cooking and the smiling face of Shippo. For her seeing him smiling at her was even better than watching the sunrise. " It looks like you are feeling much better today." She said with a smile of her own as she wiped the lose hair from his face.

All the pain he had felt was gone and he had no idea why. He nodded his head almost in shock as he stared at his wrist. " Kagome?" His eyes darted up meeting with hers. " My.. my cuts...are gone..all of them." He finally finished as his hands moved over his body, as if trying to find them.

" Lets just say I was given something special and it helped to heal you." He said nothing only smiled. Sitting up Kagome pulled Shippo onto her lap to tell him of a decision she had made. When she informed him she was now trapped in the Feudal Era and he was stuck with her, he felt bad knowing she would not see her family again.

Still yet knowing she would not being leaving him again was something that made him very happy. It was something he let her know as he jumped up hugging her around the neck. Before leaving the hut they both agreed to forget the past and start a new life together as a family. Shippo of course was over joyed by the idea of having someone he could call mother again and quickly agreed.

Sitting under his tree Sesshomaru had heard their entire conversation. He had not known she was unable to return to her home. That is not until she told Shippo he was stuck with her and why. Kagome and Shippo finally left the privacy of the hut when Sango called out to them it was time to eat. She noticed Sesshomaru was still there and wondered why. As they all ate Sesshomaru remained sitting under his tree.

When the meal was over and all was cleaned up the group gathered their things. When they started to talk about what way to go, Sesshomaru finally spoke up. " We shall travel to the west." He finally said. Everyone turned and stared at him. Sango, Miroku and Shippo all looked at Kagome and wondered if she was going to agree with him or not.

Kagome turned completely facing him and crossed her arms. " Why should we listen to you? With Inuyasha now gone the role of leader falls to me. Meaning I am the leader of this group and we all make the decisions of where to go from the way I see it." She knew he would have something to say.

So it came no surprise to Kagome when he did. It was what he said that surprised her. " My honor demands I assume the role of leaded and protector of this pack according to demon law. It is my right and responsibility." As soon as his claim finished leaving his mouth Sango's face went blank. She had grown up listening to her father and learning the demon laws and their ways. Like her father had explained to her to know your prey you must first understand them.

" Um Kagome I'm afraid he is right." The surprise on Kagome's face was easily seen as she turned toward Sango. " I learned all about demon laws as I grew up from my father. According to demon law. The strongest member of a pack is the leader. Plus since Inuyasha was our leader and Sesshomaru is his brother and was traveling with us. It's his right to take Inuyasha's place as our leader since they were blood." Sango could tell her verifying Sesshomaru's claim wasn't setting well with Kagome.

Kagome turned back to look at Sesshomaru. What she saw was the smug look Inuyasha would wear when he knew he was going to get his way and was lughing inside. " I am the alpha of this pack Miko in ever way." He could see her anger starting to grow and he raised an eyebrow. He wondered how long it was going to take her to say something. He didn't have to wait very long.

Kagome's hands went down to her sides, turning into two small fist as she glared daggers at him. " You are not my alpha. I don't need one either. Or have you forgotten what I did to you at the clearing?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her as if warning her not to say anything else. He remembered what she had done to him at the clearing and it still bothered him she had even been able to do it.

As she stared at him she saw him narrow his eyes and a small smile moved across her face. She knew Sesshomaru didn't want anyone else to know what she had done. After all for him to have to admit she had put him on the ground and kept him there was an insult to his pride. Even though she didn't want to damage how anyone saw him she wasn't about to let him order her around either.

She had enough of that with Inuyasha and she would be damned if she would let his brother do it too. " Perhaps you would like to talk in private Sesshomaru?" Turning on one foot Sesshomaru started to walk off toward the tree line. Kagome looked to the worried faces of her friends, her smile still in place. " I'll be back in a minute."

Kagome didn't stop walking till she met up with Sesshomaru. They stood just inside the trees, free from the view of the others, but neither said anything. She quickly became uncomfortable with the silence that was growing between them and decided to speak. " Well do you have something you wanted to say or not?" She stood with one hand on her hip, the other on the handle of her sword.

" Miko you will never address my person with such disrespect again. I am yours and this packs alpha in every way." His voice was void of any emotion , but his eyes couldn't lie. Kagome said nothing, instead she only stared into his eyes and what she saw scared her. To Sesshomaru her actions made him feel a little unnerved and it felt to him as if she were staring into his very soul.

Unlike his voice, his eyes were warm with many emotions whirled through them. The emotions she saw within his deep golden eyes looked as if they were battling. They chased swirled enveloping each other before busting forth to start their battle once again. A single question had been plaguing her mind and it was time she asked it.

" Sesshomaru why are you still here? Naraku is dead. Inuyasha is gone so you aren't here to fight with him. So what is your reason?" Her eyes never left his as she spoke. She stood unmoving as if frozen to the ground as she waited for her answer. She expected him to turn away walking off as if she were not there. Or perhaps dismiss her like she was a servant in his home. When he did answer she didn't know what to think.

Sesshomaru was a demon of status and honor. He couldn't lie even if he wanted to. His honor wouldn't permit it. His eyes shifted from hers as he looked away. " I wait for my intended to keep her promise." He saw the confused look on her face. _She does not remember. _He thought to himself and grinned inward.

Before Kagome knew what was happening Sesshomaru closed the distance between them. His boa quickly wrapped around her holding her arms down to her sides. He was sure if he could hold her arms down she would not be able to use her powers against him. Oh how wrong he was and it was a fact he would soon know.

She jerked her body back and forth trying to escape his hold. Her actions only caused his boa to tighten around her even more. She felt her back hit the tree behind her as it knocked some of the air from her lungs. Seeing it was doing her no good to struggle Kagome stilled her movements. " What do you think your doing Sesshomaru? Let me go or else! "

As Kagome spoke she narrowed her eyes at him. A low growl came from deep inside her chest as if she were daring him to defy her wishes. He pushed her against the tree harder as he leaned forward. When she felt the warmth of his breath gliding across her skin small goose bumps appeared on her neck. His warm lips softly touched the bare skin of her neck and her breathing stilled.

" The day I gave you life. Allowed your body to feel the warmth of mine as I held you close to my chest. Do you not remember your promise to be my mate?" He said whispering in her ear. His cheek softly caressed hers before he started slowly dragging his lips and the tip of his tongue back down her neck.

Her mind filled with the memories of that day and finally she heard his whispered words. Kagome gasp and her eyes went wide. _**Be my mate Miko.**_ Echoed in her mind. Everything had been so fuzzy. All she could hear was his voice speaking to her. Her whispered yes. Her body being lightly squeezed like you would when hugging a child that is cradled in your arms. The warm soft kiss on her neck then cheek. Then nothing, but darkness as she fell unconscious again.

She had thought it was only her imagination or a dream, but now she knew it wasn't. " You can't be serious. I had just come back from the dead. Nothing made any since. You can't hold me to anything I said! Come on get real!"

Sesshomaru felt an anger start to build within him from her rejection. He had never been rejected by any female in his life and he wasn't going to start now. His mind was set she was to be his mate and that was all there was to it. " Does my touch not make you want more? Can you say you do not feel the needs of a woman when I touch you?" Just to prove a point gently his fangs slid over her skin and softly press at the base of her neck by her shoulder. She could feel a tight tingling starting in her abdomen.

Another sensation went through her like a wave. She took as sharp intake of air, but it sounded more like a soft moan. For a moment she started to lose herself in the strange sensations that were going through her and she closed her eyes. His hand slowly moved up her side following the curves of her body.

His hand slid up reaching the back of her neck. Slowly his long fingers became entangled in her hair. His lips gently followed her neck to her ear, teasing it with the tip of his tongue. With the sudden pulling of her long hair Kagome's eyes snapped open, bring her back to reality. She swallowed hard and licked her dry lips.

" Sesshomaru release me." He ignored her request and continued his assault. His lips slowly moved along her jaw. " Please let m...." She was unable to finish her request when his lips met hers. She tried moving her head side to side as her body thrashed. The tight tingling in her abdomen grew tighter and she stopped fighting him. He could smell arousal starting to enter her natural scent.

Taking his boa in her hands a blue glow slowly enveloped them both as he held her to the tree. He sensed her Miko powers as it flowed around them and his eyes open. When he tried to step away from her he found he was unable to move. Unlike the time in the clearing he felt no pain, but instead a warm sensation that pulsed through out his body.

" I did ask you to let me go, but you refused." Her body turned as she unwrapped his boa from around her. Carefully she stepped to the side leaving Sesshomaru standing frozen in place. " The spell will wear off soon. When it does you can catch up with us. That is as long as you understand I don't take orders anymore, not even from you."

Turning she started to walk, but stopped a few feet away from him. " I'm sorry Sesshomaru, but you will see why when the spell fades." With that said Kagome walked away and out of the trees back to her friends. Sesshomaru was filled with anger that she had done it again. For the second time she had cast a spell on him rendering him unable to move. He couldn't tell what casting such a spell had done to Kagome as she held her head high and walked away.

Under his breath he cursed and growled as he called her many names, none of them nice. By the time the spell started to ware off his anger was so great, all he wanted to do was squeeze Kagome by the throat. When the spell finally released him and the light gone, Sesshomaru still remained frozen. He stared at the new arm she had given him as if it were some kind of new object he had never seen before.

His eyes stayed locked, almost entranced as he watched his fingers move. All the anger he had felt was gone as he inspected her gift. Looking in the direction Kagome had gone, Sesshomaru followed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Kouga's Truth**

As Kagome approached her friends she was eminently greeted by Shippo, who as always launched himself at her. Sometimes it surprised her that she didn't drop him with the speed he always used. She didn't know how, but she had always been able to catch him in mid-air. She thought it a tad bit strange when Shippo started sniffing her hair and clothing.

She realized he must be smelling the scent of Sesshomaru from when he had grabbed her. Just the thought of how it had felt made her feel a little flushed and she had to quickly get herself back under control.

Shippo did indeed recognize the scent as Sesshomaru's and looked at Kagome strangely. He wondered how it was they had gone into the woods to talk and she ended up with his scent all over her. Even at his age he knew the only way she could have his scent on her so strong was that he must have been holding her for some reason. It made him wonder if something was going on that he didn't know about.

Deciding on a direction, the small group of friends headed out, leaving Sesshomaru behind still in the woods. They each wondered what had happened to cause her to return with out him, but no one was going to ask. Although Kagome wasn't lingering on what had happened between them, she couldn't help but to wonder if perhaps it would be wise for her to avoid being alone with him.

Just the thought of being with someone as cold as he was sent a chill down her back. Long ago she had decided what kind of husband she wanted. Although Sesshomaru did have a lot of the things she wanted, his cold demeanor over ruled them all. Because of that it made him unacceptable. But just because he was unacceptable that didn't mean she couldn't admire his body and she did indeed admire it.

She had often watched the older boys at school as they ran the tracks and none of them could even come close to his body. Back then she had thought they had bodies she would do almost anything to be able to touch. That of course was before she fell down the well. Now she could care less how their bodies looked after seeing the rock hard bodies of the Feudal Era.

To her the males in the Modern Era all had the bodies of children and they no longer interested her in the least. As she walked along visions flashed in her mind of a wet Sesshomaru at the hot spring. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she remembered and a slight smile crossed her lips. " Kagome are you ok?" Shippo asked as he sniffed the air close to her body.

" I'm fine Shippo." She smiled. " Why would you think something was wrong?" Kagome didn't realized the reaction her body had to her thoughts, but Shippo did. He could smell it.

" Sesshomaru's scent is all over you and you smells different. I mean it's the same, but it's still different." He wasn't really sure how to describe it. It was a scent he had not smelt before, at least not from her.

For a minute she puzzled over what he meant. It was as if someone had turned on a light switch when she realized what he was talking about. She felt the light tightness in her lower abdomen and knew what it was he was smelling. Her cheeks blushed a deeper pink. She wasn't about to explain the arousal he was smelling and her mind raced with what to tell him.

" I was thinking of something that happened in the past. That's all." It wasn't the truth, but it wasn't a lie either. She was relieved when he smiled at her and nodded his head. As he leaned back in her arms she gently stroked his hair. Not long after that Sesshomaru stepped out of the woods just ahead of them.

His eyes landed on Kagome and never left her as he walked toward them. It was something Sango and Miroku both noticed. Unlike Shippo they could tell something was going on. They had heard what Shippo had said about how Sesshomaru scent had been all over her. To Miroku it seemed Sesshomaru had become infatuated with Kagome and he smiled inside as he glanced at Sango.

The intensity of his gaze made her feel uneasy. She hoped he would not smell the evidence of her bodies betrayal. She had always thought the mind was one of the most powerful weapons a person could have. So to have her own body turn on her was something she had never expected. She knew she would need to get a handle on herself and quick.

She told herself time and time again he was not the one for her as she watched him walking toward her. Vision filled her mind of him at the hot spring. She didn't wait for him to reach her before she turned and walked away. Sesshomaru was annoyed that Kagome had turned her back on him. When he reach the place she had once stood his body froze as the scent of arousal filled his senses.

Raising an eyebrow he glanced at her again and grin inward. No one seemed to notice the fact Sesshomaru now had both arms due to the over sized sleeves of his haori. The rest of the morning Kagome tried to stay aways from Sesshomaru. That became a challenge in its self since he refused to leave her side.

She was grateful for the silence that had grown between them. The fact she could still see him out of the corner of her eye didn't make things any easier. Each time the breeze would change directions it would fill her senses with his scent. A strange low hum filled her ears and vibrated inside her. She filled her mind with many different things trying to distracted herself from who it was beside her.

The sun was high in the afternoon sky and she was trying to put off stopping to eat. When the sound of a low growl came from Shippo's stomach she knew it couldn't be put off any longer. " Lunch." She announced and quickly started gathering wood for their fire. She took great care not to make any eye contact with Sesshomaru.

Even without looking at him, she could feel his eyes following her every move. It didn't take long for her to become annoyed. She considered talking to him and getting it over. She knew sooner or later she would have to. That was something she knew he would make sure of. Still she would rather it be later.

The things he had said to her earlier were still fresh in her mind and they still bothered her. In a way she was a little afraid of what he had said. After all how do you tell the most powerful and feared demon in all of Japan no when he has announced you are his intended mate. How do you tell someone like that no about anything?

Do you simple tell him you do not wish him as your mate? How would he react to such a thing? What would he do? It was a perplexing problem and she wondered how she had gotten herself in such mess yet again. _First Kouga now Sesshomaru_. She thought wanting to just run and hide, even though she knew it would do her no good_._She wondered if maybe the Gods were playing a game and she was the pawn in it all. If it was she hoped they were getting a good laugh out of it, because she certainly was not..

The idea of claiming she already had an intended entered her mind as a vision of Kouga flashed in front of her eyes. It was an idea she quickly dismissed. She had no doubt Sesshomaru could and would kill Kouga. Even though she didn't want to be with him she had no desire for him to be harmed either. She hoped they didn't run into him for any reason.

For Kagome she could see no other option then to just tell him no. It was a conversation she was not looking forward to. Soon they were on the move again and as before he walked beside her as they lead the group. No one in the group noticed as they slowly turned their direction until they were traveling west.

Sesshomaru grinned inward as they continued to travel in the direction of his lands. One would think someone would notice the position of the sun, but it seemed no one did. But someone did. Miroku had noticed the direction they were now going and lightly touched Sango's arm before pointing to the sun trying to alert her of their change.

When she saw it a small smile spread across their faces and she softly nodded her head she understood his meaning. Sango and Miroku said nothing as they walked at the back of the group. Neither wanted to reveal what had happened. They both had a feeling they knew how and why they were now going west instead of north.

What they thought they knew was only really the tip of things. The day went on slow and hot as the afternoon sun beamed down on them. Even the cover of the tree tops offered little relief from the heat. Sweet covered their bodies causing their clothing to stick to their skin. The sun slowly inched its way across the afternoon sky and slowly started giving way to the evening hours.

The entire day she had ignored him. It was a fact that was not setting well with Sesshomaru. It was something he had never had happen to him before. Females had always swooned at his feet. Flirting with their bodies begging to be in his bed. All but this one. The one female he wanted and she ignored him.

_How dare she ignore me like this. Does she think she is to good for someone such as myself? I the great Lord Sesshomaru being ignore. How can this be? _He thought with a type of anger because of her action. _We shall see Miko. Soon very soon we shall see. _He knew sooner or later he would be able to catch her alone. It was then he planed on taking control of things and everything would change.

It was close to dusk when they reached the shores of a lake. Kagome and Sango's minds screamed bath as they looked at the rippling water in front of them. A nice bath was something they both always looked forward to. A short amount of time they were able to relax and forget all about the dangers of the world around them. A time they could just sit back and talk like any other woman could.

Sango's eyes drifted over to Miroku just in time she see him speaking to Sesshomaru then bow. When Sango didn't answer her, Kagome looked in the same direction Sango was. Even with her demonic abilities Kagome only caught a glimmer of white as Sesshomaru vanished into the trees. She didn't know how or even why she knew Sesshomaru wouldn't be gone long.

Inside she was a mix of emotions. It was as if there was an emptiness without his presence. Yet she was more relaxed with not feeling his eyes on her. With Sesshomaru gone the humming sound and the vibration she had felt the whole day were now gone. She realized it was him who had been causing it all. Why and how was something she would need to ask him directly.

From time to time she caught herself looking to the tree line as if expecting to see him stepping out it. _I must be losing my mind._ _What is wrong with me? Get a grip on yourself Kagome._She thought and started scolding herself. When Sango tried to speak to her, the voice echoed softly in the back of her mind, like a soft chime of a far away bell.

After several attempts to get Kagome's attention, she still only stared into the fire. Sango reached over softly touching the shoulder of her friend. Kagome jumped and her eyes quickly darted to met Sango's. " Now that I finally have your attention I'll ask you again. Are you ready to go for a bath?" A smile spread across Kagome's face and she quickly grabbed her pack and Shippo.

They talked about anything and everything as they walked to the near by hot spring. To Shippo it was like old times before Kagome had changed so much. It was times such as these he had grown to appreciate so much. Kagome always paid close attention to Shippo, but at bath time the attention she gave him was somehow different and he always enjoyed it the most.

Kagome had started feeling on edge. Like she use to just before something happened. Her senses were on high alert. She almost cringed when she felt the fast approaching auras of two jewel shards. " Sango hurry get dressed!" Sango looked at her confused until Kagome said only one word. " Kouga." Hearing the reason for Kagome distress Sango hurried to dress as did Kagome and Shippo.

With Sango on her back and Shippo in her arms she took off running as fast as she could back to their camp. It wasn't that she was afraid of facing him. She wanted to be able to see him with what little light their camp fire gave off. Kagome knew that now that Inuyasha was gone and she had become a demoness it would be even harder than ever to convince Kouga to leave with out her.

For so long he had tried laying claims to her and she had always been able to put him off without hurtting him. But now she was afraid he may not want to take no for an answer. She knew that Kouga did indeed have feeling for her and no matter what she said or done it had never done any good to get him to change his mind.

Reaching the camp she was glad Sesshomaru was not there. Just as she sat Sango and Shippo down Kouga's whirl wind came into view and stopped mere feet in front of her. Kouga stood staring at the new Kagome in front of him. The wolf prince grinned widely at the sight of Kagome, who could only cringe in anticipation of what he would say. " Hello Kagome. Are you ready to come with me now?"

He closed the distance between them, taking her hand into his. " I heard you were different and that Inuyasha was dead. But I had to see it for myself." The look that was in his eyes caused a cold chill to run down her spine.

Kagome tried to force a smile onto her face. "Sorry, Kouga, but I still have to finish collecting the jewel shards." She wished he would hurry up with what seemed to be his routine then leave. Kouga was about to reply when when a voice came from the dark.

"What is going on here?" Kouga whirled in the other direction of the unknown voice, still grasping Kagome's hand in his. Kouga's eyes took in the sight of Sesshomaru, standing perfectly still, his face expressionless as always.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The rude question didn't seem to bother the Sesshomaru, because his body position and facial expression remained the same. His eyes moved from Kouga to Kagome, who was trying to pull herself from Kouga's grasp.

Sesshomaru flicked his gaze back at Kouga. "What is going on Miko?" Kagome looked at him surprised he had even asked. Before she could answer Kouga spoke up.

"Kagome is my woman. I claimed her a long time ago. With the mutt now gone it is time for she to take her place by my side." Sesshomaru was silent for a moment, then glanced down Kagome

"Do you wish to leave with the wolf?"

Kagome shook her head. " I keep telling him no, but he refuses to listen." Sesshomaru nodded, then returned his gaze to Kouga. Hearing Kagome's response he dropped her hand and stepped away.

"As you can clearly see, Kagome wishes to remain here. Your claim is refuted. Therefore, you shall leave. If you refuse, you will be killed. This is your only warning." Kouga turned his head slightly to look at Kagome. When he looked at her, his eyes hardened and he quickly looked at Sesshomaru. Kagome looked at the ground by her feet. She was afraid she knew what was to come and she was right.

" I will gladly fight you for her." Sesshomaru nodded and his eyes turned to Kagome.

"Do you wish the wolf to live?" The cold question made Kagome pause for a second. Then she looked up at Sesshomaru. She now knew this was the only way Kouga was ever going to let her go and hopefully live the life he was meant to.

"If he decides to run, let him. But if he wants a fight then so be it." Kagome's voice reminded them all of Sesshomaru's, cold and unfeeling. This startled Sango, Shippo and Kouga, but not Miroku. He knew that Kagome was fed up with Kouga's repeated claims and had been for some time. Although she didn't want him to die, it was obvious that nothing short of life or death would halt his obsession with her.

Kouga look at Kagome with shock and sadness radiating from his eyes. He had always thought that someday she would be his mate. For so long he had denied all others waiting for her. Now he could see it in her eyes. She had never really wanted him and it caused him a great deal of pain knowing the truth at last.

Kouga was so entranced as he stared into her eyes, he didn't see the slashing claws that had struck him. He felt them though, especially when he realized that he was now missing an arm. A pain filled scream immediately bellowed from his throat, further proof of Sesshomaru's contact. He jumped backwards, away from his attacker and snarled at him loudly.

"I am giving you one last chance. You may keep your life if you choose to leave now. However, I will take your jewel shards. Also, I give you this warning. If you ever come near Kagome again, I will kill you where you stand. What is your choice?" There was a deeper meaning to what he had said and his message came through loud and clear. Sesshomaru knew Kagome didn't want the death of Kouga because of her and because of that he tried to give Kouga a chance to live. This was something he never did.

Kouga looked at Kagome with tear filled eyes and Kagome couldn't help, but to say something. She didn't want Kouga to die. She had always considered him as one of her close friends. " Kouga your my friend. That's all you are. I have always told you, you were my friend, that I didn't want to be your mate. I don't want you to die! Please just leave!" Kagome couldn't keep her emotions from taking over as she said her heart filled plea to him.

He had finally realized the truth when it came to Kagome and it took his losing an arm for it to happen. The wounded wolf princess slowly and painfully stood to his feet, facing Kagome. " Leave Kouga, please!" She couldn't bare to look at his pain filled eyes any longer and had to turn away.

Looking away did her little good as the scent of his tears fill the air and her senses. After wrapping what was left of his arm and removing the shards from his legs. Kouga said nothing as he slipped into the darkness of the night. Reality can be a cold and cruel thing as he had just learned. He only stopped once for a few seconds as he reached the edge of the trees.

Looking back at the one he had waited so long for, he felt a heaviness on his chest. He now knew she would never be his and he could do nothing about it. With Kouga now gone things started to settle down. Kagome distanced herself from the others by sitting under a tree just outside the light of the fire.

The fact that Kouga had lost an arm bothered Kagome a great deal. Still she was happy he was still alive. She had never heard of Sesshomaru letting anyone live after he had drawn blood and it made her wonder why. She sat quietly watching her friends and smiled when Sango slapped Miroku for the unwanted groping of her backside.

Shippo snicked at the sight of the red hand print that covered half of Miroku's face. They all wondered if Miroku would ever stop his womanizing ways or not. Even though they didn't think he ever would, they could always hope. Kagome watched Shippo playing with Kirara in the dim firelight, her eyes started to droop as she unknowningly drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Secret Plan**

During the night the air had taken on a slight chill. Sesshomaru sat staring at the sleeping form of Kagome. His chest giving off a low hum from deep inside as he willingly cast his spell. Her dreams were filled with a heated passion causing her to tossed and turned. The scent of her arousal filled the surrounding area. Her breathing became labored as her dream became more erotic.

Her eyes snapped open, her heart still racing from her dream. Realizing she was cradled in the arms of Sesshomaru only added to her embarrassment. Kagome turned a deep red as she looked up at his face. Visions of her dream flashed in front of her eyes, causing her to turn a shade of crimson red.

She didn't know when he had moved her or how long she had been there. Her movements stilled as she lay in his arms looking up at him. She had never been as close to him as she was now. She had always been to afraid of what he might do if she were. His skin looked creamy smooth as if it were flawless, like a porcelain doll. The markings on his face had always fascinated her and she had often wondered where else he had them.

Her eyes slowly following the deep maroon color of his markings. She had often wondered if the skin on his marking was softer than the rest of his face. Even now she would not allow herself to find out. Her hand raised to her own face, allowing her fingers to softly glide over the markings that sat there.

To Kagome there was no difference, but still they were hers and not his. She had to fight the need to touch his markings like she had her own. She had no desire for him to wake and find her staring at him. A breeze lightly blew across them and she felt a soft tickle on her arm. She was greeted by the sight of his boa wrapped around her body, protecting her from whatever might touch her skin.

As her fingers gently touch soft fur, she was unaware of the fact Sesshomaru was awake and now watching her. She marveled at how soft his boa was. She was surprised when she found it was even softer than the fur of her cat. She almost giggled as she thought of what he might say knowing the softness of his boa had been compared to a cats fur.

" I take it you approve of my boa?" Hearing his voice so close to her ear Kagome slightly jumped with surprise. She almost cringed with knowing she had been caught admiring its softness. She quickly tried to rise from his lap, only to have his hands pull her back down. He almost wished he had allowed her to stand as his body started reacting to her presence.

His now growing problem was only made worse when she started wiggling her body as she tried to free herself. Sesshomaru grabbed her waist and turned her body to face him. Kagome lightly gasped when he raised her up then sat her back down, her legs straddling his lap. She could feel his quickly hardening problem pressing against her.

As visions of her dream flashed in her mind causing to still her movements. She swallowed hard as she stared into the same deep golden eyes she had seen in her dreams. She didn't know how it was possible, but she was sure he had somehow caused her very realistic dream. " Release me Sesshomaru."

" No." Was his only reply. Her body went crashing into his as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to his chest. She could feel the steady rythem of his heart beat as if they were drums going off in her ears. The warmth of his breath glided across the bare skin of her neck, causing a tingling sensation to shot through her body. She had to lightly bit her bottom lip when she felt his lips softly touch her skin.

" Why are you do this?" She had a feeling she knew why, but still she hoped she was wrong. He easily heard her whispered words and smiled inward. He felt her body slightly tense when one hand lightly drug its clawed nails over the soft curves of her body.

" I am within my rights as your intended." A small grin graced the edge of his lips and his hands squeezed her backside. Kagome quickly sat up straight. The amount of strength and force she use was much more than he had expected. She stared into his eyes, her hands slowly curling up. He was surprised with her display of force even though he would never tell her so.

" I already told you Sesshomaru. You can't hold me to that! Now let me go or else!" As hard as Kagome tried not to, her anger still started to grow. The idea he was still trying to keep her to something she had said under those circumstances just wasn't right. She didn't want to use her powers against him again, but she would if she had no other choice.

" You promised yourself to me. I have waited. I have watched over you. Protecting you in ways the half breed would not know." He could sense that Miroku was starting to wake. It was as if he was merely taking a step as he stood up taking Kagome with him. Holding her against the tree he finished what he wanted to say. " It is obvious to me you know nothing of demon laws and rituals. I would suggest you learn them now that you are one. You will be my mate."

Without saying another word he turned and vanished behind the tree she was just being held to. As much as Kagome hated to admit it, he was right. She didn't know anything and she did need to learn. All during breakfast she remained quiet, trying to think of how to ask Sango. When they stared their travels again she decided it was time. As she lead the group her pace slowed till she stood beside her friend. " Sango I need a favor."

" Anything Kagome. What do you need." Sango wasn't surprised with the question Kagome asked of her. Somehow she had been expecting it.

" I... I need you to teach me about demon laws and rituals." As the day went on Sango told Kagome all she knew. Kagome was surprise with how many laws there were. She had always thought it was whoever was the strongest, but now she knew there was much more than what met the eye. While Kagome learned Sesshomaru lead the group. Driving them toward his castle and what waited there.

No one in the group knew of what had spread though out the lands. The talk of a new and very powerful demoness caused unrest among the 3 other Lords. It had been said she was traveling with Lord Sesshomaru. It was feared that if this new power stood with the Lord of the West, he would be to powerful and their lands could be in danger.

A secret meeting was held and a plan was formed. If she could not be turned to mate within one of their lands, she would die. Each Lord sent the strongest male of their royal families to Lord Sesshomaru's castle. Little did they know it was not strength she wanted in a mate. It was something they each would learn as time went on.

* * *

**I apologize for the short chapter. The next one will be better I promise. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Paintings**

Now she knew why he had stayed so close to her. He had been herding them like a flock of animals. Making them go where he wanted and she didn't even notice._ He has been bringing us here all along. Damned that arrogant asshole! I said no to coming here and he did it anyway. I should have known better than to trust him. How stupid can I be_? Kagome thought as she scolded her own stupidity, her aura flared, filling the room.

She was a little surprised when a feeling of disappointment washed over her. She had started liking the idea that maybe he always walked beside her because he wanted her close to him. She sat on her bed feeling like a fool, used and betrayed. She wondered if thing were going to get worse now that they were in a place he controlled.

The news he had just been given was one he had not expected. As if things were not hard enough now he had to deal with the sons of the royal families and he didn't like it. His eyes turned hard and a light snarl shadowed his lips. The guard bowed and vanished through his study door, happy to leave the room alive. He felt her aura flare even from the other side of the castle. Whatever it was that had her upset he wasn't sure he really wanted to know.

If there was one thing he disliked about his status, that was how it demanded the way he greeted all those of royal blood. For him, he would rather be out patrolling his lands. Sitting in a grand room he waited on his throne as each noble was announced. It took a great deal of restraint for him not to growl as his three unwanted guest stated their names and why they were there. He had visions of ripping them apart until they was nothing left that anyone would recognize.

Sesshomaru was out raged at how the other Lords had dared to send their kin to try to take what was his. They each knew what the high council has said about his taking a mate and now it seemed as if they were trying to stop him. It was like they were trying to take his lands along with his mate.

It only made him more determined for Kagome to be him mate. Kagome was his and no one was going to take her from him, even if he had to kill them. He knew to kill one of their sons would cause a war, but if it took a war to keep what was his, then so be it. Sesshomaru knew he would have to tell her what he had just learned.

He wasn't looking forward to the emotional outburst of anger she would surely have. He only hoped she wouldn't purify everyone within the castle walls when he told her. Even though he didn't fear her, she was someone he didn't want as an enemy either. Luckily for him he had allies on his side. He was sure if he requested help from her friends they would be willing to help him . After all he was the only one worthy enough for her to be mated to.

Taking a deep breath she tried to clear her mind. Sitting on the floor she closed her eyes in meditation. She became very irritated when a soft knock stole what little peace she had found. _Great now what? _She could feel the demonic aura that hover just outside the door and was glad at least it wasn't him. " Come in." Her voice sounded rude even though she didn't mean for it to.

The door opened to reveal the form of a young demoness carrying a tray with fruit, drink and oddly enough a rose. She thought it strange when the servants eyes sharply went to the floor before they made eye contact. Seeing how young she appeared Kagome felt bad for the way she had sounded. After all it wasn't her fault what had happened.

The demoness didn't wait for anything to be said. As she crossed the room to sit down the tray the servant spoke for the first time. " My Lady please forgive me for disturbing you. My Lord requested this tray be brought to you at once." With a hurried bow the young demoness quickly headed for the door.

She had been the servant to many of the female guest. Mostly the mate of the other Lords. Many times she had been given punishments by those she served and she hoped to leave the room before it happened again. She almost cringed when Kagome called out to her, stopping her before she could make it to the door.

" Please wait." In all of the times she had been to the castle because of Rin She couldn't remember ever seeing the servant. Kagome could sense fear coming from her and had to wonder why. _Does she think I want to hurt her or something? Well she does serve Sesshomaru. That in itself is enough to make anyone cringe, I guess. _Again Kagome noticed how the servant wouldn't look her in the eye.

" Was there something else you needed My Lady?" Her mind raced trying to think of anything she may have done wrong. Then again those before didn't need a reason either. She was sure Kagome would be no different, especially since she was in the room next to Sesshomaru's. The room saved for his intended mate. The young girl nervously stood waiting for whatever was to come.

The idea someone so young being afraid of her didn't set well with Kagome, not well at all. She lightly frowned when she touched the girls shoulder and felt her tense up. " I'm not going to hurt you. What is your name?" With each step Kagome took away from her, the more the girl seemed to relax. Till finally Kagome sat on the edge of her bed and smiled.

" Forgive me for not introducing myself My Lady. My name is Tamra. I am to be your personal servant." Tamra took great care not to move as she spoke, but her eyes were a different story. Looking through her hair she carefully watched Kagome, studying the smile on her face. Her smile looked warm and kind, unlike the smiles of others she had served.

" Well then Tamra, if you are to be my servant then there are a couple things you should know. One my name is Kagome. No need to call me Lady, never cared for it personally. Second I would much rather for us to be friends then for you to be my servant. Last you don't need to be afraid of me. I'm not heartless like Sesshomaru."

When she raised her head slightly Kagome could see her eyes for the first time. She didn't pay any attention to the strange look Tamra was giving her. As Kagome enjoyed her meal of fruit, she asked Tamra about her life. This was something she had done with other servants on her visits. Tamra had never had anyone of Kagome status be so kind before.

For the first time since she had been forced into being a servant Tamra looked forward to serving someone. Kagome laid back on the bed, staring at the celling above her. Kagome had a feeling there was much more to the story of the young girls life than she had been told. Thinking of how she had lost her family, Kagome started wondering about Shippo. She had lost track of him after they reached the castle and she wondered where he was.

In a way she felt almost lost and alone with him not beside her. She quietly walked through the long dark halls. The floor was cool under her feet, a welcome relief from the warm night air. On the walls hung large paintings of Sesshomaru's family of which she had admired many times. Walking down the hall she knew right where she was.

Many times she had been to the room she was now approaching. She didn't need to open the door as she stood in front of Rin's room. She could hear the soft sounds of Rin and Shippo sleeping inside. Rather than take the chance of waking them, she simply touched the door as she whispered lowly to herself. " Good night Shippo. Good night Rin."

Even though she was tired, there were to many things on her mind. So much had happened in her life lately it made it hard to adjust. It was becoming increasingly harder to hide things. As Kagome walked through the halls, she reflected on all that had happened. From when she had first took possession of the sword. To her killing Inuyasha.

Visions of Inuyasha's body flashed in her mind, causing her to take a deep breath. Regret of what she had done washed over her, but only for a moment as she quickly suppressed it. Swallowing hard her eyes opened and she resumed her aimless walking of the halls. She abruptly stopped when she came to a door she had never seen before. Her fingers lightly rubbed over the finely detailed carved figure of a dog demon howled at a full moon.

She had only seen him in his full demon form once, but it was a sight she would never forget. She had been filled with fear that day. Still she had been in awe of his beauty. The door was heavy as she pushed it open. Her breath stilled when she stepped in and was greeted by the sight of paintings all around her.

It didn't surprise her there were many paintings of Sesshomaru and his entire family. No what she surprised Kagome was a painting of Rin with Sesshomaru. Her face held a light and you could almost see the joy she felt. She wore a fire red formal kimono as she stood on the right side of the throne Sesshomaru sat in. Kagome's eyes grew wide as she studied his face.

Kagome thought she was seeing things as she stared at the painting. There at the edge of his lips sat not a grin but a slight smile. She knew somehow this one painting was special. Not because they were together or he was smiling, but something else, something much more important. What she didn't know. She softly sighed as her fingers lightly touched the smile that shadowed the face on the painting. " If only you weren't so cold. Why do you keep everyone away from you like you do?"

She didn't notice the shadowed figure as it slipped away. He moved quickly down the hall and away from her. Her whispered words echoed in his mind over and over. He stood in the dark shadows of the hall and waited for her to emerge. With three other males wanting her hand he wasn't going to give them to chance of being alone with her. He couldn't turn them away no matter how much he wanted to. She had denied his claim of being her intended. They were within their rights to attempt to show their interest. Only Kagome could truly reject.

Her discovery of the room and its continence did nothing, but cause more questions for Kagome. She had originally started her walk in hopes of calming her mind. Instead it only made matters worse. Rounding the corner she hit something hard, knocking them both to the floor. At first glance Kagome looked like a simple servant in her plain cotton gown and robe.

" How dare you touch me! Do you have any idea who I am?" Kagome could say nothing, simply shook her head that she didn't. " I am Princess Shanglou. First born son of Lord Shani ruler of the Northern Lands. The mans voice was rude and hateful. The glare he was giving Kagome made a cold shiver go down her back.

" I'm so sorry Prince Shanglou!" She said as she quickly stood to her feet. " Please let me help you up!" She reach to help him up only to have him abruptly jerked his arm back, stopping her from touching him. He quickly stood facing her. " You would be wise to keep your hands to yourself if you want to keep them."

The fact she had knocked him down then dared to try to touch him without permission angered Shanglou. It wasn't really the fact she had touched him, it was the fact he had let his guard down and had been caught off guard resulting in his hard contact with the floor. He had always prided himself in the fact as a warrior he had never been caught of guard, till now that is.

" I said I was sorry already. I even tried to help you up. What else do you want from me? Jeez! You don't need to be such a jerk about it!"_Oh my God! He's acting like a spoiled brat! I thought Sesshomaru was a jerk, but this guy gives the word jerk an all new meaning. I feel sorry for his mate and servants. _Kagome didn't like the way she was being treated. To her it was like he thought he was better than her. The thought of giving him a little shock crossed her mind. Her hands squeezed together tightly as she controlled herself. She didn't want to make anything worse than it already was.

" How dare you speak to me with such disrespect! I will demand you be punished for this!" Shock and anger washed over Kagome and she didn't try to hide what she felt. Kagome only stared at Shanglou as he ready to strike her. Sesshomaru who had stayed hidden decided it was time he made himself known when Shanglou's arm started to move. Her eyes never left Shanglou's and a grin spread across her face.

Part of her almost felt sorry for Shanglou's fate if he did strike her, almost. The other side of her looked forward to teaching him a lesson. Just as his arm pulled back she caught a glimpse of Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eye. She wanted to laugh at Shanglou's expression when Sesshomaru grabbed his arm.

Shanglou jerked around when he felt a clawed hand grab him. He was surprised when he looked into the lightly red tented eyes of Sesshomaru. " It may be a common practice to punish and abuse those in your employment in the north, but it is not something we do here. I would suggest you learn to have a little respect for others in this house." Dropping Shanglou's arm, Sesshomaru turned to Kagome. " Come. I shall walk you back to your room."

" I don't need you or anyone else to watch over me. I can take care of myself!" She was angry Sesshomaru had interfered. It made her feel as if he thought she was some weak little thing that needed to be protected. The idea he would think that of her bothered Kagome much more than it really should have.

To many times she had been told and was made to feel that way by Inuyasha. She had sworn no one would think of her in that way again and Sesshomaru was no exception. Sooner or later she would find a way to show him she was not weak. Her eyes shifted to Shanglou and a light snarl played on the cover of her mouth. " You should be grateful he stopped me from hurting you." Kagome didn't give anyone time to say a word as she took off down the hall.

" I demand she be punished for her disrespect!" Shanglou stated in a snide voice. He looked forward to watching the rude females punishment first hand and thought Sesshomaru had no choice but to agree. Sesshomaru could hear the anger in Shanglou's voice. Even though his face showed no emotions he was smiling inside knowing there was now one less male as his competition.

" You should know to whom she is before demanding her punishment. If I had not stopped you, you would be nothing but a pile of purified ash now. May I suggest we retire. Tomorrow promises be an interesting day." Sesshomaru could tell Shanglou was angered with the fact he didn't want to punish Kagome. He grinned inward as he walked away, leaving Shanglou standing alone in the hall cursing to himself.

As Sesshomaru walked by Kagome's room he could hear her inside ranting and raving to herself of how Shanglou was an ass. He thought of speaking to her, but decided against it, thinking it would make for a more interesting meeting. His inward grin found its way to his face as he closed the door to his own room. Sesshomaru looked forward to the next day when Shanglou found out who Kagome was.


	20. Chapter 20

**Forget it**

Rin and Shippo stood in the hall talking in hushed whispers. He wasn't sure he liked what she wanted to do. Visions of large sharp claws flashed in his mind, causing him to visibly shiver. He stepped back shaking his head no not wanting to be part of it. He had no desire to be ripped limb from limb. She tried to reassure him it would be alright, that it was how she woke him whenever they were at the manor.

He only agreed to stand in the room and watch when she looked at him with sad pleading eyes. She could tell he was afraid of Sesshomaru even though she couldn't understand why. Knowing she wasn't going to change his mind they both grinned as they slowly opened the door and peeked around it at the bed.

He had heard their entire conversation. It seemed as if it was always the same when he woke in his room. It was something that was very annoying to him, but it seemed to make Rin happy. He would once again play alone for her sake knowing it made her happy. He was just glad others did not see what they did each morning.

He felt the change in the air as they opened the door. Heard their tip toed movements as they walked. Even with his eyes closed he knew where they each were in the room. Just as Rin jumped at the bed she was caught in the air by Sesshomaru. Her body went crashing down to the bed and the room filled with the sounds of her laughter.

Rin laughed and fought against Sesshomaru as she tried to hold him to the bed. Shippo couldn't help, but to let out a small laugh of his own. It was strange to see someone that gave off so much fear playing. Even more so he was doing it without giving anyone pain. Rin jumped from the bed and landed within inches of Shippo. " Lets go wake up Kagome." With a smile on her face she grabbed his hand and they both ran from the room giggling.

Sesshomaru was glad that with all of her jumping about she had not reveled the facts he had already been dressed. After all much of what he did was somehow involved with ensuring Rin's happiness, even though he wouldn't admit to it. Who was he to spoil her early morning fun. He stopped just outside Kagome's door listening to the laughter that came from within the room. Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's strong aura and looked toward the door, almost expecting him to enter.

As Sesshomaru quickly moved away from her door Kagome didn't miss a beat tickling both Rin and Shippo. He had much bigger things on his mind than playing with children. He had been thinking most of the night of how to tell her about the sons of the other Lords. With breakfast quickly approaching he was still no closer to his answer.

He wondered how it was that one female could cause him such unrest. As well as something he had not felt before, uncertainty. He had always been someone who had all the answer, but it seemed they escaped him whenever it had anything to do with her. For him this was something that was upsetting and irritating to say the least. He knew his unwanted guest would be in the dinning hall and he had not yet spoken to her.

Stepping into his study he quickly called for Jaken. When Jaken entered the room he could tell whatever was happening wasn't good. Sesshomaru's irritation filled the room pulling in all that dared to near him, as if it were some kind of blanket you could wrap around you. The snarl that shadowed the edge of his lips made Jaken nervous as he waited for his orders.

When Sesshomaru finally spoke his orders were short and to the point. Normally he would take great joy in tormenting Jaken, but today even that wasn't going to help relieve his mood and he knew it. The stack of papers that awaited his attention did little to distract his mind as he waited for her to join him.

They were sitting in the dinning hall eating their morning meal when a loud voice echoed through the halls braking the silence. " Like hell I will! You can all forget it!" Those at the table stood, staring in the direction of the doors. Their skin started to itch then they felt it. A powerful wave of energy went through the castle knocking some to their knees. Rin and Shippo looked at each other wondering what was going on.

Sesshomaru stood from his desk his eyes lightly tented red around the edges. " Miko you will control yourself before you purify everyone in my castle!" He could feel the full effects of her Miko powers as his skin burned. Any lesser of a demon would have been on the floor screaming in pain. If he could feel the purifying effect so strongly he could only imagine what the rest of the castle was feeling.

Kagome wanted to blame Sesshomaru. She didn't want to be forced into taking a mate. By damned she wasn't going to let him or anyone else make her do something she didn't want to do. She had already been through that enough. She didn't like the idea of being told she had no choice in something. She quickly stood from her chair, turning her back to him.

Even though she wouldn't say it, she knew he was right. She had to keep her emotions under control. The idea of losing control like she had done when she killed Inuyasha scared Kagome. Taking deep calming breaths she tried to calm herself. The burning of his skin started to ease and he could almost see her Miko powers pulling back within her.

Those in the dinning room breathed a breath of relief when the burning tingling sensation eased then vanished. Many didn't know what had just happened, but Shippo did. He had recognized her voice and knew something must have made her pretty mad for her powers to surge like it had.

" How could you do this Sesshomaru? I refuse to be forced into take a husband." As she spoke she turned to face him. Her face full of anger and both hands were tight fists. At that moment she wanted nothing more than to cause him a great deal of pain. What he said next only added to her anger.

" You are to blame for this, not I. If you had not denied my claim you would not have this problem. You are a powerful unattached demoness. They are winthin their rights acording to demon laws." Until then he had been looking her in the eyes. He quickly turned his back to her as he returned to his chair. " I had nothing to do with their presence here. They would leave if you were to announce I am your intended." He said as he sat back down.

A light growl bellowed from deep within her. She could see the smug look in his eyes even though it didn't show on his face. " I'll find a way. I don't need them and I damned sure don't need YOU!" She jerked the door open and slammed it behind her. In the time it took for her angry voice to stop echoing through the halls, he could feel the headache starting to build in his head.

As Sesshomaru was unwillingly finishing up talking to his rivals, Kagome was talking to Sango and Miroku. She was at a loss and didn't know what to do. Time slipped away as they sat quietly trying to think of something. When a smile spread across Sango's face everyone looked at her as if she had lost her mind. " Beat them at their own game Kagome." Sango said with a smile.

" What are you talking about?" What was happening was no game to Kagome and she couldn't see why Sango would say it was.

" Sesshomaru is right about what the laws say. Any female who is of age must greet all those who show interest. Unless she already has an intended. You remember what I told you about courship rituals. It could take months with four of them and in that time your not going to have any privacy. I hate to say this, but maybe you and Sesshomaru could make some kind of deal." Sango's smile grew as she looked at Miroku. Kagome didn't know about the meeting Sesshomaru had with her friends or that he had asked them to help with her choice.

Kagome's mouth hung open as she stared at Sango. The idea she would even suggest she do such a thing was just outrages. " Ohh no. No way I'm doing that. You can forget it! Are you crazy? Have you lost your mind? There has to be another way! There is no way I would even think of giving into him Sango!"

" Just saying it and doing it are two different things Kagome. Just say it long enough to get rid of them. That's all."

The more she thought about it the more panicked she became. With the need to move around Kagome went to her window and stood looking out it. She wished she had just stayed in her chair with what she saw. There in the gardens below her window was Sesshomaru helping Rin and Shippo out of a blossom tree. She saw Rin look up at her window then back to Sesshomaru. A sad look crossed over her small face before she looked to the ground.

Kagome made a mental note to ask Shippo about what she had just seen. " You just don't understand Sango. He has already tried to hold me to something I said when he brought me back from death. He would try to force me into it for real not just for show. I refuse to be with someone so cold. I want someone who will love me and be able to show it. That is something Sesshomaru would never do. I doubt he even knows how."

She quickly turned around to face her friends. " Don't you see Sango?" Taking a deep breath she paused and looked back out the window. " I'll just have to deal with it and get rid of them myself as fast as I can." Shippo waved up to Kagome when she looked back down at them. Time moved on as it always does and soon slipped away from them.

Sesshomaru sat on his throne as Kagome walked into the room. Motioning for her to stand beside him, Kagome shook her head no and crossed her arms. She stood with her back to the doors. Her eyes closed and her breaths deepened when she heard Jaken starting to anounce the unknown quest.

" Introducing Prince Kain. Son of Lord Oren Ruler of the Eastern Lands." The room echoed with only the sound of his foot steps being heard.

" Lord Sesshomaru. My Lady." He greeted with a bow.

" Introducing Prince Fayou. Son of Lord Chou Ruler of the Southern Lands." She could heard a difference in the steps echo. Unlike the first who entered his steps seemed almost graceful, making very little sound.

" Lord Sesshomaru, My Lady. My father sends greetings and he hopes all is well." Kagome was surprised someone of his status had such a soft sounding voice. Sesshomaru lightly bowed his head in respect of the mentioning of Chou's name. They had been long stand acquaintances and had gone to each others aid many times.

" Introducing Prince Shanglou. Son of Lord Shani Ruler of the Northern Lands." Jaken bowed as he hurried out of the room. Hearing his name flashs of the night before went threw her mind. Her nails lightly dug into her arms in anger.

" Lord Sesshomaru. My Lad...." Was all he was able to get out before Kagome turned around and looked at him. Shanglou's face turned a pail gray as he stared at Kagome.

" As I said last night Prince Shanglou you should know to whom she is before demanding her to be punished." Sesshomaru was enjoying Shanglou's reaction of seeing Kagome.

" Surprise you arrogant ass." Kagome said and smiled. Prince Shanglou swallowed hard as Kagome walked toward him. When she stopped in front of him he could do noting but stare at her. He knew what was coming and didn't look forward to explaining to his father. " I know why you are all here." She looked at the other two then back in front of her. " You Prince Shanglou can leave now. I would never have anything to do with someone who abuses those around him."

Kagome turned to walk away, but stopped when he decided to speak. " I have a right to be here. To prove myself worthy."

" You have no rights. I have refused you. Therefore you must leave. That is my right and I am enforcing it." When Shanglou made no move to leave, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru smiling. " Lord Sesshomaru I have refused his interest. He has been asked to leave and has not done so. Would you have him removed please?" Even though Sesshomaru was not on her favorite persons list. She would not forget the fact she was in his castle and with such had to show some respect wether he decerved it or not.

Outside Sesshomaru was calm and unemotional as always, but inside he was laughing. With a nod of his head he called for his guards. As Shanglou was being escorted out the others watched and laughed inside. Kain and Fayou had always thought Shanglou was a royal pain, but they had never seen anyone who would tell him so. They had each wondered how long it was going to take before he was forced to leave. Now they knew and in record time to.

Silence filled the room as they glanced at each other. No one wanted to be the first to speak. The tension that started to build quickly got to Kagome. She looked from one to another till she had looked at each of them. _My God 3 men and no one has the guts to say anything. What am I their theripist? I don't think so! _" When you people decide what you want to say, let me know." Kagome said and rolled her eyes.

She left the formal hall, leaving Kain and Fayou looking at each other confused. Sesshomaru had figured she wasn't going to make anything easy for any of them and he was right. He had always admired she spit fire aditude when she was upset or mad about something. With the stress she was under now he expected to see alot of it in the next few days.

As Kagome walked back toward her room her mind raced trying to think of anything to do. Stepping into her room a smile spread across her face when she saw Rin and Shippo jumping on her bed. With her hands on her hips she asked her question. " How would you two like to help me with something?" Both Rin and Shippo were overjoyed with the idea of helping Kagome, even though they didn't know what it was. With her friends in the room Kagome told them all what she had planed.

As the day went on Kagome refused to leave her room. She didn't want to run into anyone that was male. This was something that was noticed by those who were there because of her. That night at dinner Kagome walked into the dinning hall, her friends by her side. Rin and Shippo giggling each time they looked at each other.

Sesshomaru didn't know what was going on, but he was sure he would know soon enough. To many times he had heard Rin's giggles and for him it was easy to recognize. As they ate their meal Kain and Fayou tried pulling Kagome into conversation. She would speak to them, but always seemed to make their conversations short. Sesshomaru on the other hand watched them all carefully, waiting.

He saw the quick glances between Kagome and some of the others. His eyes narrowed as he watched her pick up a small piece of fruit and smile at Shippo. The strange glancing look went from Shippo to Rin. From Rin to Sango. Sango to Miroku then finally making its way back to Kagome. All at once fruit was flying through the air hitting all at the table.

Kain and Fayou both jumped away from the table trying to knock the food particles from their clothing. Sesshomaru only shock his head, wiped his mouth and left the room. He had known she was up to something and now he knew what. He wondered what was coming next. As food flew all around the room Kagome closely watched Kain and Fayou. She could see the anger as it grew each time they were hit.

Dinner quickly ended as food lay all around the dinning room. She completely ignore the two who were still trying to clean their clothes. The children ran from the room laughing, filled with the excitement of their first food fight. Their giggles continued all through their baths. Even in his study Sesshomaru could hear their laughter as it fill his castle.

Even though he should have been upset with the mess they had made, he wasn't. Somehow it made his castle feel warm and alive. A silence fell over the castle as sleep took it over with hopes the next day would be better. But in Kagome's room much was being said in a hushed covnversation.

When she felt Sesshomaru's aura finally pass by her room Kagome put her plan in effect. She left the castle, leaving only a note laying on her bed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Pick and Choose**

Sango stood holding the letter she had found on the bed. She had been asked to play along with whatever Kagome did. When Kagome had told them the plan she never said anything about her leaving the castle. Sango wasn't sure she liked the idea of Kagome being alone like she was, even if she could take care of herself. She hoped her friend knew what she was letting herself in for.

The plan she had was seductive and dangerous, but somehow they didn't think Sesshomaru would mind it very much. In fact they were sure he would enjoy it for the most part. Sadly she wasn't doing it because she cared for him, but instead as a way to upset the other two. Hopefully to the point they would leave. Then she would simply leave Sesshomaru's castle. After all he was not a demon who would chase after a women. He was to proud for such a thing. At least that is what Kagome had told herself, but Sango wondered if that was the real reason.

A hush fell over the dinning room when Sango walked in alone. Sesshomaru wanted to growl out of irritation when he saw she was carrying a note. He had no doubts that Kagome had done something foolish yet again. So what Sango said when she stopped at the table was no real surprise. " Kagome's gone and she left us a note."

Glancing around the table she looked each person in the eyes. Sango and Miroku could see the men in the room didn't seem very happy about Kagome's absence. As she read the note a loud she was laughing inside at what Kagome had planed. In a way she was glad to be involved and would be there to see their reactions. Sango and Miroku both looked forward to seeing how Sesshomaru would react.

**Greetings,**

**According to demon law I have the right to challenge any who show interest. I invoke those rights and set forth 4 test for each of you. You will find me on Lord Sesshomaru's land, by the lake, where the yellow flowers grow. You may not come alone. Sango, Miroku and the children must come with you. If they do not, you all forfeit your rights. ****I await your arrival. **

**Kagome.**

Sango didn't bother looking around as she took her seat. Miroku wasn't surprised that he could see no emotions coming from Sesshomaru, but it was a much different story with Fayou and Kain. Kain left out a low growl of annoyance. Fayou sat back softly shaking his head and closed his eyes. Miroku wanted to laugh as he listened to both of them softly mumbling to themselves.

Sesshomaru had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. He was however glad Kagome had the good sense to at least stay on his land for whatever she had planned. Finishing his meal Sesshomaru left the room only stopping at the base of the stairs. He had heard the soft sounds of her chasing after him. " Rin you will finish your meal before we leave." With a smile and a nod she ran back to finish eating.

As they prepared to leave the castle, Kagome was very busy by a distant lake. One hour went by then two. Finally she stepped back and looked at her hard work. She was glad she had thought of taking the things she had. Standing at the entrance she looked over the cave making sure everything was done.

As the meat slowly cooked Kagome grabbed her pack and headed for the hot spring for a well deserved soak. She sighed with contentment as the warm water engulfed her giving her all the comfort it had to offer. Even though she was enjoying the peace she had finally found, she felt lonely with no one to talk to. With knowing her friends were on their way she shrugged it off and leaned back smiling.

Her mind drifting in thought and she wondered how long it was going to be before they would arrive. She thought it strange when a vision of Sesshomaru flashed before her eyes making her smile. She almost felt bad for what she had planned, but it was the only thing she could think of doing. Still somehow the idea of using him felt wrong. Kagome told her self time and time again, if it were Sesshomaru he would do the same thing. With this set firmly in place, she pushed it all out of her mind.

After a short time of soaking Kagome felt a strange aura approaching her. Quickly dressing she puzzled where she had felt it before. Her question was soon answered when Shanglou stepped out of the trees. She had not given him a second thought after he had left Sesshomaru's castle. The look she saw in his eyes was almost that of Hojo's, except his was much more serous.

The idea he was someone who didn't take no for an answer didn't surprise Kagome. One hand on her hip the other on her sword she watched him carefully as he walked toward her. When he stopped they stared at each other until he finally spoke. " I apologize for my actions. I humbly ask for you to reconsider your decision."

Kagome didn't bother answering him as she turned and started walking back to her camp. She could feel his aura closely following her. Even though his voice sounded sincere she was having a hard time believing he really meant it. As the last tree reached her arm Kagome stopped and turned to him. " I stand by my decision and I meant what I said. Please leave."

A few miles away the small group was finally getting close to the end of their journey. A vision of Kagome in trouble flashed in Sesshomaru's mind and he growled. Without warning Sesshomaru vanished in a flash of white. In only moments he entered the camp and saw Kagome holding Shanglou in the air by his throat. Thin lines of blue Miko powers moved from her body wrapping around his.

Sesshomaru charged toward them in hopes of stopping her. He knew how she feared losing her control and even more so the way she had killed Inuyasha. Shanglou went flying through the air and she saw him hit a tree. Something grabbed Kagome pinning her hands behind her back. A loud menacing growl bellowed from deep inside her as she looked toward what had her. When her red eyes meet his golden ones her growl grew silent.

Sesshomaru leaned in close, letting his chest lay against her. His cheek softly touched Kagome's as his lips drew up her neck and he whispered in her ear. " You must control yourself Kagome. Life has enough regrets already. I know you do not wish to kill anyone else." His soft whispered words soothed her anger, like she had often felt when she was upset and would talk to her grandfather.

Sesshomaru loosened his hold when felt her body start to relax. Still he refused to release her as she stood in his arms. When her eyes returned back to normal. He softly caressed her cheek as his fingers traced her jaw. " Did he harm you?" As he softly spoke he gently lifted her chin. The concern she saw him his eyes scared Kagome and yet it her body reacted to his gentle touch.

Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink and she quickly turned away so he wouldn't see. " He just........ No I'm fine." She said with more confidence than she really felt. Neither Sesshomaru or Kagome had realized the others had finally arrive and just in time to see their tender moment. When Kagome turned she froze mid-step as she looked at the smiling faces of her friends.

Realizing they had seen what just happened she quickly started walking. Her eyes stayed glued to the ground as she did her best to not see the smiles or the angry glare she was receiving. She swiftly moved across the camp, but stopped just before stepping into the cave. Her body jerked around as the realization of something struck her. _How did Sesshomaru know there was trouble? What does he mean by regrets?_

Her eyes momentarily locked with his before she vanished into the cave. What he had seen in her eyes angered Sesshomaru. He didn't know what had happened before he arrived and he didn't care. He had every intention of hurting Shanglou as he turned around. When he looked to the tree he had knocked Shanglou into to, he was nowhere to be seen. It seemed he did value his life after all and escaped while he could.

Sesshomaru growled angrily with not being able to hurt the one who had distressed Kagome. Kain and Fayou turned and walked toward the area they would be camping, but Sesshomaru did not. He didn't look back as he headed into the woods in search of his prey. He would kill the one who dared to try to touch what was his.

As Sesshomaru swiftly moved through the woods Kagome sat in the cave her mind swirling with questions. For so long she had always thought of Sesshomaru as a cold blooded killer and a heartless demon. But when he touched her his touch was so gentle, so warm and caring. Could it be she had been wrong about him? That everything she had ever been told was a lie? Was he more than just a cold killer?

When he looked at her his eyes always held so many emotions, even though his face didn't. Again the thought of using him crossed Kagome's mind and she started to wonder if she could really go through with it. Her head went to her hands as she told herself over and over there was no other way for it to work.

A light breeze carrying the scent of cooked meat slipped into he cave and under her nose. Kagome did the best she could to put her own questions out of her mind. She knew she couldn't allow herself to be distracted as she put her plan into action. With a smile on her face she joined the others, but those who really knew Kagome could tell something was wrong.

Rin and Shippo played by the waters edge while Sango and Miroku helped her. They were all surprised when Fayou stepped up to help to. The fact Kain remained seated didn't escape any ones attention. It only took Kagome a few seconds to realize Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen and she could stop herself from wondering where he was. What bothered her was she hoped he came back soon.

Kagome and Sango were pleasantly surprised when both children gave them flowers. Rin giggled as Kagome took her simple gift and smelt of them. " Thank you both for the lovely flowers." Giving them each a hug in return Kagome and Sango took their flowers into the cave to be placed in water. By the time they returned Miroku had finished placing things out for their meal.

Hours past as they waited for Sesshomaru to return. Kagome sat silently by the lake watching Rin and Shippo playing in the water. She was already annoyed with the way Kain and Fayou were constantly trying to keep her attention. It seemed things were going to be harder than she had originally thought they would.

Rin noticed the sad far away look that seemed to stay on Kagome's face. After sitting quietly for a few moments she decided to speak. " Kagome can I ask you something?" The unexpected voice so near her caused Kagome to slightly jump, but her eyes remained on the rippling water of the lake.

" Sure Rin. What is it?" She expected her to want to talk about flowers or some childish thing as she always did. But what she got instead was something she wasn't looking for.

" Have..Have I done something wrong or bad?" She paused looking at Kagome with sad little eyes. When Kagome looked at her Rin finished what she wanted to say. " Is that why you don't want to be my mother?" Kagome could hear the pain in Rin's voice and it ripped at her heart.

Kagome was stunned. _Oh Rin._ _How could you think something like that?_She thought as she stared at the little girl beside her. " Rin you have done nothing wrong. It's Sesshomaru, not you. It's complicated." She wished there was a way she could be a mother to Rin, but it would never work with the way Sesshomaru was. She knew she could never be happy with a mate that couldn't love her.

Rin remain quiet for a few minutes with a strange look on her face. When she looked to her feet she finally spoke again. " Compacated. That is what Lord Sesshomaru said when I asked him why they was trying to make him not be a Lord anymore. What does compacated mean Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes went wide when what Rin said sunk in. _Sesshomaru? Not a Lord anymore? _" Rin who is trying to make him not be a Lord and why?"

" The other Lords. They said......" A loud voice stopped their conversation in mid sentence.

" Rin!" Both Rin and Kagome jerked around to the owner of the voice to see none other than Sesshomaru glaring at both of them.

" Lord Sesshomaru..." Squealed Rin over joyed to see her Lord and she took off running toward him. " I am happy to see you are back My Lord." She knew she had done something wrong with the look she was getting from him.

" Rin come." Was all he said as he started walking away. She didn't question his orders as she followed him, looking at the ground. Kagome watched them closely and strained her ears trying to hear. " Rin did we not agree that was a subject you would not speak of to anyone?"

" Yes My Lord. I'm sorry I forgot. I just wanted to know what the word compacated meant that is all." At the moment Sesshomaru bent down to one knee speaking to Rin. As hard as Kagome tried she was unable to hear what was being said. She knew they were talking about her when Sesshomaru looked her way.

After a few minutes Rin ran back to play with Shippo, but Kagome's eyes were watching Sesshomaru. She had many questions going through her mind and she knew the only way to get the answers was to ask him. That was something however she was not ready to do. It would only make things harder. Turning her attention back to the water she watched the children play as she tried to figure things out for herself.

Seeing how the sun was starting to give way to evening she stood and walked toward the others. Through out the day she had told Kain and Fayou many things about herself. Told them stories and listened to theirs in return. Now it was time to see if they had listened. Clearing her throat she waited till she had all threes attention.

" I have set forth 4 tests for each of you. It is time for one of them. In the time I am gone at the hot spring you each will enter the cave." She pointed to the cave. " In this cave you will see all my possessions. One at a time you will each go in look at them then come back out here. By this time you will have seen all I hold close to me. When I return you will tell me what you think I care the most about and why. The one who tells me the correct answer, if anyone, will receive a kiss and may join me for a moonlight walk."

Kain and Fayou stared at each other confused. They had expected such challenges as fighting and hunting not something like she was doing. Sesshomaru simply smiled inside. He already knew the answer. Gathering a change of clothing Kagome and Sango headed to the hot spring. Kain and Fayou each took their turns, but Sesshomaru remained where he was. When asked why he simply replied there was no need for him to enter. Kain took that as a sign he was not going to pursue Kagome's hand and smiled to himself.

She dreaded the idea of being at camp as they walked in and everyone looked at her. _Might as well get it over with. Doubt anyone will get it right anyway. _" Fayou you may go first." Kagome said with a smile that she really didn't feel like having. Everyone watched as he walked into the cave and returned with a piece of paper.

" I have chosen this note from your mother. Because you said you could not go home and you might not see her again." All the demons could smell her used tears as she took the note from his hand.

The smell of her tears were very unpleasant to Sesshomaru and he spoke before he could stop himself. " In time you will see her again Kagome." She swallowed hard as she looked at him and softly smiled. She was sure he was right and she would again be reunited with her family on the other side of the well. Until then she could only wait and remember them.

" Kain you may go now." He was sure he was right with what he had chosen. After all a demons weapons and armor are the one thing they guard and depend on the most.

" I have chosen your bow, arrows and armor. You are a warrior who defends all she has and a demon is nothing without them." She wanted to laugh as he proudly handed them to her. The smug look in his eyes was almost to much and she had to look away to stop herself. Still she had to admit he was right about her defending what she held dear.

She had been wondering what Sesshomaru would chose and now it was time to find out. " Lord Sesshomaru I save you for last not out of disrespect, but instead as a way to try to make it fare for them as you have known me longer. Would you like to take your turn please?" When he made no move to stand everyone wondered if he had given up. If he was not even going to try.

" What you hold dearest is not in that cave. Family and friends are the most important thing in life. The children and your friends need you as much as you do them. You and I both know this to be true. They are my choice." As Kagome stared at him he raised an eyebrow as if to dare her to say he was wrong.

She looked to Sango as if to ask if she had told him. Only to see Sango shrug her shoulders and smile. As she looked to Kain and Fayou she spoke. " What you two chose were every good items, but I am afraid you were both incorrect." Looking back to Sesshomaru she had no choice, but to admit it out loud he was right.

" Lord Sesshomaru you are correct." After only taking two steps the sound of a low growl was heard. Kagome stopped and turned to its owner. " May I ask why your growling?"

" You said it was in the cave not that it could be a living person." Stated Kain angrily.

" Did you not see her friends or the children before and after the cave? Did she not say by the time you come out of the cave you will have seen all she holds close to her?" Challenged Sesshomaru as he stood beside Kagome. Kain knew he couldn't argue the point. He had been tricked and it had been his own fault.

She didn't think anyone who guess the answer, but she was wrong. Now she was sorry she had said anything at all. Kagome swore it was a mistake she wouldn't make again. She hoped he would force the kiss she had promised, but she knew she would have to go for the walk. Leaving the group she headed to the cave with her things. She hoped he would forget about it, but she was wrong.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow raised as he watched her walk away. _Does she think she is going to deny me what is mine? I think not. Tonight Kagome you will understand you belong with me. _He thought as he sat back down under his tree. His mind was already thinking of what he needed to do and how to do it. She didn't know that Miroku had spoken to Sesshomaru alone and because of that he knew everything she wanted.

He would to be what she wanted, at least for the time being. He had waited, watched and protected her. Now he needed his mate more than ever.


	22. Chapter 22

**Flowers of The Night**

The night had come to quick for her. She had once again retreated to the cave for just a small piece of sanity. The feeling of constantly being watched was to much for her to handle. Kagome didn't know how much more she could take of being chased after. As she stood at the back of the cave she heard the movement of the dirt floor and knew someone was coming. She was relived when she looked to see Sango smiling at her.

" Kagome are you ok?" Sango asked concern about her friend. She had noticed the way Kagome seemed to be stressing out. Not that she could blame her. She knew Kagome well enough to know she cared for Sesshomaru. What she didn't understand was why she was fighting it so hard. She wondered if Kagome had even noticed what Sesshomaru had been doing.

" I'm fine Sango. It's just..." Kagome couldn't bring herself to finish what she was thinking. To say it out loud would make it all the more real and she was trying so hard not to admit to anything. No one knew of the battle that was raging inside of her, not even Kagome. The feeling of being her, but not. An emptiness that didn't seem to go away. Feelings of anger from nowhere. The ever present headaches. The way her Miko powers would surge for no reason. All these things she had done well to keep hidden. But it seemed they were finally taking their tole on her.

" Let me guess... Sesshomaru?" Sango smiled knowing she was right. Perhaps there was hope after all. With the things he had said and the way he always looked at her. It didn't take a demon to see he was in love with her friend. Even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone.

Kagome didn't say anything, just sat down feeling defeated. She was tired of it all and it had only been one day. She didn't want to think what it would be like after 2 days or even a week. She felt drained both physically as well as mentally and she didn't know why. Finally Kagome nodded her head confirming what Sango had said.

" Kagome I know it's none of our business, but we have been talking. Let me ask you something and you think about it. Why is it you are fighting against your own plan to use him so hard? You look at him like you use to Inuyasha a long time ago. Could it be you care about him and your scared to admit it?"

Kagome's eyes went wide and her head jerked toward Sango. " Sango how could you say that? I can't care for him. You know that!" _Damn it Sango how could you? _She thought and turned her back to her friend. She couldn't believe her ears. Sango was her friend and suppose to be on her side. Now she was speaking on Sesshomaru's behalf? What was going on? Was everyone against her?

Sango knew she had upset Kagome more than she already was. As she was leaving she stopped a few feet away and looked back. " In case you haven't noticed. Sesshomaru has been trying very hard to show you he cares. He isn't Inuyasha Kagome." Before Sango could even turn around Kagome jerked to face her.

" Whos side are you on Sango?! His or Mine?!" She demanded to know angrily, but her anger was really more hurt than anything.

" Yours. I want you to be happy. That's all." Sango replied with a look of hurt on her face, then walked away. She watched Sango's retreating form as she vanished beyond the bend of the cave. Sitting back down she thought about what Sango had said. She had not realized the way she had been looking at him, but it seemed others did. She wondered if he had noticed it to. Her hands went to her face and she wanted to cry.

Kagome watched Rin and Shippo as they started to dream in their bed. She needed to know if Sango was right, but she feared knowing the truth. Deep inside she knew she cared for him. What would happen if she allowed herself to stop fighting it. Could he be the type of mate she really wanted? Would she be happy? These same question kept going through her mind. Till finally she knew it was time she kept her promise. Taking a deep breath she stood as her eyes closed. When her eyes opened it was as if a veil had been pulled over her and she walked out of the cave.

Every ones attention was pulled to Kagome as she moved closer and closer to them. But her eyes were only looking at one and that was Sesshomaru. Thinking it was time for their walk at last he stood ready to greet her as a gentleman should. What she did was something he had not expected her to do.

When she reached him her hand touched his chest and slowly slid up until her arms wrapped around his neck. He savored the sensation it sent through him. As Sesshomaru looked down at her he slightly smiled, but it quickly vanished when he saw her aura. The pink of her aura had returned and was once again battling with the crimson red. This gave Sesshomaru cause to worry and he knew he would have to keep close watch over her.

It was as if the world around them vanished in a swirling blur as their lips met. His hand moved up her back as the other cupped her cheek. Her fingers entangles in his hair, only exciting him more. His tongue teased the edge of her lip asking to enter. She happily complied and parted them allowing him to enter her warm cavern.

The others flavor burst in their mouths and they each found it very pleasurable. Those who had been watching were a mix of emotions about what they were seeing. Sango and Miroku smiled at each other knowing their plan was working. Fayou saw their passion and thought of a demoness he had known back in the Eastern lands. He often still thought about her and wondered where she was.

Kain however was a different story. He didn't like what he was seeing and he let it be known. " I'm not going to sit here and watch her kissing him like that!" He yelled quickly moving to his feet. As he started to walk away he said something under his breath he never should have said. " She is acting like a whore." He said through gritted teeth.

His first comment no one paid him any mind, but his second caused a reaction out of all who heard it. Kagome and Sesshomaru's kiss broke quickly and they both glared at him. Fayou jumped to his feet with anger clearly on his face. Sango and Miroku had not heard his comment and looked around wondering what was going on.

" How dare you say such a thing about her! You will apologize or you will die." Demanded Sesshomaru and for the first time they could all hear anger in his voice. The idea of killing yet another son of a royal family didn't appeal to Sesshomaru, but at the moment he didn't care. What he had sai angered him as if he had dared to slap in across the face.

She turned and gently place her hand on his arm. " Sesshomaru please let him go." She said softly. His eyes darted to hers for only a moment then back to Kain. Even with the pain his one word had given her, she still did not want him or anyone else harmed.

" I will not have anyone say such things about the one I..... care for. If he apologizes he may leave with his life, but only because it is your wish." Sesshomaru stood glaring daggers at Kain with his hand on his sword. He wished Kain would say or do something, anything wrong that would give him a reason to cut him in half.

Kain stared back at Kagome and Sesshomaru. He knew there was no way he could beat Sesshomaru in battle and decided it would be best to apologize. His father may not be happy, but he would be alive and to him that was more important. After all he had no desire to die. " I apologize for my comment."

" Leave." Was the only thing Sesshomaru said.

Kain's eyes darted over to Fayou, wondering if he was going to say anything. To his surprises he did. " I would suggest you do as he says before he goes against her wishes." Even though their families had sent them all for the same reason. His honor demanded he too defend Kagome's honor. In his eyes no female should ever be spoken of or to in such a way. He was always taught never disrespect a woman for they are the givers of life that keep their race going. Without them the demon race would be doomed.

When Kain finally left the camp, things started to calm. Kagome knew if Sesshomaru remained upset like he was he would go after Kain. She didn't want any ones death to be because of her. Fayou's eyes drifted to Sesshomaru and then Kagome. He could see the look of sadness and hurt that laced her face. He could tell Kagome had never been called such a name in her life and had to ask.

" Kagome May I ask something? If you do not mind." When she looked up at him and softly nodded her head, he asked his question. " What did you do before I met you?" It was something he had been wondering. She seemed so different from other demoness's he had ever met before. There was a strange trace in her aura and a feeling to her presence that had always escaped him.

Kagome sadly smiled. " I was a shrine madden. I am The Priestess Miko Kagome protector of The Sacred Jewel." She quickly turned to walk away, not wanting anyone to see how his cruel word had hurt her. They didn't need to see it. They would smell its effect. His eyes widened only a fraction as he realized just who she really was. He wondered if his father knew it was her or not. He said nothing else only sat down and started thinking in silence.

The smell of her tears were becoming stronger by the moment. An overwhelming need to stop her pain washed over Sesshomaru. He quickly caught up to her and pulled her into his arms in hopes it would help. When he saw it wasn't he spoke. " Are you ready for our walk Kagome? I would like to show you something. I am sure you would enjoy it very much." He had planned of showing her something special if she agreed to be his mate. He was sure it would bring a smile to her face now and at the moment that was all he wanted. Pulling her close he took to the sky.

As they flew Fayou was telling her friends many thing. He explained he never wanted to be there. That his father had forced him, saying it was his duty as the first born son. That he loved another. Most important of all he told them about the plan of the other 3 Lords and why. They all understood fear was a powerful thing and even good men didn't bad things because of it. He felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders as he told them everything.

In the short time they had all be together he had started liking Kagome, her friends and even Sesshomaru. He was relieved with being able to tell the truth at last. With a large smile on his face he asked them to say good bye for him. He left to return home in hopes of convincing his father there was no need for his fear. He only hoped his father would listen. If not for his sake then for his own. He now knew the real amount of power she held and it was much more than any of them had thought. She was a female of gave importance and she would not die by their hands.

About the time Fayou was leaving the camp, Sesshomaru and Kagome landing by a beautiful waterfall. The smell of fresh water cooled air flowed across a rippled pond, filling her senses. Strangely she did feel a little better as she watched the water cascade down the falls. Taking her arm Sesshomaru lead her to a cave at its base.

His hands rested on her shoulders as he stood behind her. " Close your eyes and keep them closed till I say to open them." He grinned when she did as he had said. With a swift motion he picked her up in his arms bridle style. He felt her body stiffen, but only for a moment. His eyes lingered over the body he held in his arms before he started walking.

As he walked he told her the story of the cave and his father. " When my father was young he found a beautiful cave. He kept it secret for many years. When he asked my mother to be his mate this is where he asked her. I had hoped you would say yes here as well. However I will not force you to do anything you do not wish to."

Standing her up he stood behind her and spoke one last time. " I must warn you. Do not touch them. They are poisonous to demons." He bent down. " Open your eyes." He whispered.

Her eyes grew twice their normal size and she lightly gasp. Her mouth slightly hug open as she looked around the beautiful glowing cave. Small streams of moonlight filtered into the cave from above making it glow. The walls like as if they held hundreds of stars all over them. When she looked a little closer Kagome realized it wasn't just moonlight making it glow.

Tiny flowers lined the walls and lose rocks that lay scattered though out the cave floor. Each flower held 5 simple petals and each petal glowed with a life of its own. In all the years she had listened to her grandfathers stories she had never heard of any flowers that glowed as these did. When she turned back to Sesshomaru the smile he saw on her face caused his heart to skip a beat and he was glad he had brought her. Even if she didn't want to be his.

She was surprised when he smiled back at her. " Thank you for bringing me here Sesshomaru. It really is beautiful." As she spoke she walk closer and stood next to him looking at the cave. " But... Why did you bring me here? Was it so you could ask me again?" Saying her last sentence her voice softened and eyes slightly lowered, looking at a tiny flower in front of her.

He didn't take time to think before he answered her. " As much as I wish you to be my mate, that is not why we have come Kagome. You were crying and the scent of your tear and your pain..." He paused. " They bother me. It is a scent that is very unsettling for me. Tears of others do not effect me the way yours does. I wanted you to smile. That is the best I can explain it."

As she listened to his reason and with what Sango had said she started wondering. " Sesshomaru? Do.... Do you love me?" Kagome found it hard to breath as she waited for him to answer her. She didn't dare look at him in fear of what he might say. What he said was something she had suspected. What she didn't expect was what he said after that.

" I do not know what love is Kagome." He finally said after a few moments of thinking. He saw her head slightly lower and he knew he had to tell her how he felt. He closed his eyes as he spoke again. " I do know. I wish to keep you safe from harm of any kind. For you to be the last thing I see at night and the first thing when I wake. Feel you next to me. Taste you on my lips. To see you heavy with my pups. Have you beside me as I walk. See you smile. I want you as my mate. I have since before I brought you back from death. These things I do know."

Sesshomaru felt like a fool for the way he had spoken when he smelt her tears starting again. " I apologize for upsetting you." He said and started for the cave opening. Just as he made it to the opening he felt a warm hand grab his arm. When he turned to look at her, he could see the tears as they slowly rolled down her cheeks. " Come. I shall take you back now. Tomorrow I shall return to my castle." He carefully wiped away her tears as he spoke.

But instead of moving she stood fast to where she was, looking up at him. " With everything you have said. I ask you again. Do you love me?" This time she didn't turn away.

Sesshomaru looked back into the cave where they had just been standing. Then back to Kagome. He didn't want to go back, not without her. " If what I have said is this love you speak of then. Yes." He softly answered as his wiped away her tears again. Neither of them made a sound or moved as they stared into each others eyes.

It was as if there was something deep within them they were each trying to see. She didn't move as he slowly drew closer to her. Her skin tingled as his fingers lightly rubbed over her side and around to her back. " Say it." She whispered as his face moved toward hers.

He stopped for a moment, their faces so close she could feel the warmth of his breath. His lips softly rubbed over the edge of her. " I love you Kagome." He whispered just before his lips softly took hers into his own. He didn't need to ask to enter the hidden sweetness he had found she possessed as she willingly open to him.

He had thought to say those three little words would leave a bad taste in his mouth. Instead he found he liked the sound of it as it rolled past his lips. A single tear rolled down her cheek as their tongues slowly and genitally caressed each other. She didn't know how she had done it, but somehow she had manged to get him to do the one thing she thought he never would.

Their kiss was short, but for her it was one she would never forget. His lips drug over the tender bare skin of her neck. Her head slowly laid back her eyes closed as she silently moaned at the wonderful sensation he was invoking in her. He pulled her body closer to his, feeling each little ripple that lay between them.

As his cheek lay next to hers he softly whispered in her ear. " Tell me you love me. That you will walk with me through the ages. Say yes and be my mate Kagome." He didn't know why he felt the way he did. The need, the want to hear her say those same three words to him was an urge unlike any he had ever felt before. It was like a fire that threatened to consume him and to hear her say it was the only way to put it out.

For the first time since the day he had watched her die, fear shot through Sesshomaru's body when Kagome remained silent. Fear that the one woman he had allowed to see him as only he knew himself would not say what he needed to hear. Fear that she would not be his. Fear of her rejection yet again surged through him and was as a crushing pressure on his chest.

Her body froze and was numb when she heard his request. In the past days she had dreams of being held by Sesshomaru and him asking her the exact same request. For a moment she wondered if she had fallen a sleep and she was dreaming yet again. Lightly biting her bottom lip she realized this was no dream. That it was for real and her body finally move so she could look at him.

She could see the fear he felt hidden deep within his golden eyes as she stared at him. " I love you too Sesshomaru..... and yes I will be your mate." She replied when she finally found her voice. The feeling of joy burst forth from his chest and spread through out his body as a shock wave. They were both happy to simply stand holding each other.

They had not realized how long they had been gone till he looked at up the moon above them. " It is late. We must return so you can rest." She softly smiled as he held her close and they took to the sky. As they flew through the air Kagome noticed all the feelings she had been feeling were gone.

The headache that never seemed to leave her. No more feelings of anger. Even her powers seemed to be calm and she wondered if he was the reason. Or perhaps it was the demon in her that had been trying to talk to her. Whatever it was that had caused all the pain and discomfort she had felt, she was grateful it was now gone.

Reaching the camp they found the children still sleeping as well as Sango. Miroku however was up and had been waiting for their return. Sitting around a fire he told them all they had been told by Fayou. At hearing their plan for her death she didn't realize when she slightly moved away from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru however did and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her back next to him. Neither said as word as they looked at each other. Their eyes said many things and as if saying it out loud she nodded her head. Sesshomaru proudly held his head high as he told Miroku of their impending matting.

The smile that flashed on his face told Kagome he whole heartily agreed and was happy for her. It only took Sesshomaru a few minutes to come up with a plan to ensure his mates safety and he knew just when to do it too. After waking Sango, they all sat around the fire as Sesshomaru told them what he wanted to do and when.

With everything said they each settled in for a nights rest. To the surprise of Sango and Miroku, Kagome remained with Sesshomaru. Sleeping as he held her through the night. with the children beside them.


	23. Chapter 23

**To Trick A Royal**

Two weeks had past since they had been in the cave. Still there had been no sign of any trouble from the other Lords. Sango and Miroku both stayed in the castle at Sesshomaru's request. They had asked Miroku to perform the the ceremony that would officially unit them. He was thrilled to be given the honor and accepted with grace. The day after they had returned Sesshomaru sent out the invitations for his and Kagome's Matting Day Ceremony. Sesshomaru wanted to insure that all three of the other Lords would be there. His plan would not work otherwise.

A royal carriages was sent to each of the royal families to ensure they would arrive the night before. When the staff found out it was Kagome who would be the new Lady of The West they were all overjoyed. There were none that didn't like her and each requested to be allowed to attend their ceremony. He didn't think it would be proper, but with Kagome's pleading eyes and request he allowed it. He thought he had stopped it when he demanded they look as any others who would be there.

He didn't anticipate that Kagome would set the seamstress's to working on making all of them formal attire. It was a little irritating that she had gotten her way and he could do nothing about it. Then again Kagome had always been a clever person. Kagome was becoming increasingly nervous as the day drew closer. Sesshomaru stayed near by with the increasing amount of pink he had been seeing in her aura. He was unsure of why it was changing. Still he was unwilling to take the chance of something happening to her.

Each day since they had return to the castle Sesshomaru sat with Kagome teaching her all he knew of meditation and self control. He hope by her learning these things it would help with whatever was happening. Many times during the day he would seek her out simply to ensure she was safe. Much of the time she would stay with him in his study reading and learning all she could.

It seemed the only time her aura calmed its battle was when he was close to her. The times he would hold Kagome her aura would stop its battle completely as if it were resting. He wondered if it was preparing for something unknown. In the back of Sesshomaru's mind he feared the pink of her aura. Not because it was the aura of her human self, but instead because it seemed she became upset and on edge the more it grew.

With only one day left she sat in her room a complete nervous wreck. The way she felt reminded her of how she had felt before she and Sesshomaru had visited the cave. She had not told anyone then or now about it. When Sesshomaru slipped into her room she was so engrossed in thought she didn't notice. She was as a statue as she stared at the simple wood grain of the desk in front of her.

Kagome jumped when she felt his hand touch her shoulder. Quickly turning she realized Sesshomaru had once again come to see her. He wondered what she could have been thinking of so deeply as to not notice his presence in the room. When he asked, Kagome hesitated telling him what she had been feeling inside.

Sesshomaru of course didn't like the idea of this and raised his eyebrow. To Kagome this was a sign. The same as if she were crossing her arms or griping her hips. He wanted an answer and didn't want to wait. Sesshomaru found her story intriguing and disturbing as he listened. For some strange reason her story sounded familiar, but he didn't know why.

As Sesshomaru stood holding her in his arms his mind was racing as he thought of the pink of her aura. He knew what book to look in when the realization hit him it was her Miko powers that was causing the problems. What he didn't understand was why they would be do it now after so long of her having them.

After a long passionate kiss, Sesshomaru went straight to his families hidden library, in search of the book. A full hour of searching and finally he found the one book he had been looking for. Sitting down he stared at the cover.**The Miko and The Demon. **For hours he sat reading the book until finally he had read it completely.

_It would seem I have finally found the answer. Interesting indeed._Sesshomaru thought as he closed the book. He quickly stood and started back to her room, book in hand. He was sure by her reading it she would better understand what was happening.

When he reached her room he found her and a servant inside as she was preparing for their guest to arrive. He smiled inside when he first saw her in her formal gown. To him she was the picture of perfection. He stood silently waiting as they quickly finished her hair. Tamra quickly bowed as she smiled and hurried out of the room, leaving them alone.

His eyes slowly traveled down her body and back up as he admired the view he was being granted. Kagome's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she looked at him and slightly smiled. Closing the distance between them he stopped only inches from her and lightly sniffed the air. " Unacceptable." He said in a very serous tone.

Her smile vanished and her eyes went down looking at her clothing. She could see nothing wrong with what she had on. " Do not bother looking at yourself. You are beautiful." The confused look on her face made him smile inside.

" Then what's wrong?" She asked. His eyes became very intense as he leaned forward and wrapped his arm around her waist. Her body went crashing into his and an evil grin appeared at the edge of his lip. Her feet lifted off the floor and suddenly she was being pressed against a wall. The sound of the book hitting the floor echoed in the room.

She could feel the soft silk of her kimono being pulled up. His clawed nails drug over her skin as his hands slowly went higher and higher. Her heart started to race as a light tingling slowly moved up her legs. " Sesshomaru we can't.." He gently squeezed the soft smooth skin of her bare thighs and lifted her legs. Wrapping them around his waist. " Sesshomaru please." He softly bit her neck as he suckled it and his hands encased the firm muscles of her butt.

Her eyes closed and she swallowed hard. _Why does he keep torturing me like this?_She thought as her mind started to fog over. He could smell the arousal becoming thick in her scent. It was almost maddening as it urged him on. So many times since their return he had come close to taking her. Only to be denied by the rules of courtship.

_One more day. _He told herself and started nibbling on her ear. His manhood was painfully hard as it begged for the pleasure he knew he would soon be given. Her head laid over as her arm wrapped around his neck. As her fingers entangles in his hair she softly pulled his body to hers. As hard as he tried he was unable to keep his hips from firmly pressing against the wet warmth of her body.

Time and time again his hips slowly rocked side to side as sensations shot through him. His body ached with want and desire. He silently curse the law that kept him from taking her. "Tomorrow you will be mine for eternity." He whispered with a seductive voice that caused her stomach to tighten.

Reluctantly he released her legs and lowered her to the floor. He could see the light red tent of passion that remained in her eyes. As her lips parted to speak his lips crashed down on hers. He didn't ask to enter as his tongue quickly entered, seeking out hers. She found it hard to move as he pressed her to the wall harder. Their kiss became deeper filled a with passion and desire he had not shown her before.

Her hands slipped into his harios, quickly moving around his body to his back. Her clawed nails dug into his soft flesh. Sesshomaru growled from deep inside. The sensation it sent through him caused his body to pulse and his demon tried to the surface. Sesshomaru jumped back staring at her as he tried to calm himself. She had surprised him and because of that he almost lost his self control.

He didn't know what had just happened, but he knew it was something he couldn't allow. He could see her aura was now void of any pink and he moved toward the door. " You will read the book on the floor. Our guest will arrive shortly." Even though his voice sounded calm there was a difference to its deep velvet sound that she could easily hear.

By the time she looked back up from the book he was gone. Picking up the book she threw it on the bed in her frustration. _Damn him for making me feel like this then just leaving like it was nothing! This is the second time he has done it. But..... His eyes. His eyes were turning red. Why? _She lightly gasp and her eyes grew wide when it hit her. _He..He was losing control. His demon was tiring to....._ She didn't bother finishing her thought as she looked toward the door.

As Kagome was trying to fix what they had undone, Sesshomaru was preparing as well. He could feel the auras of those who had entered his lands. Soon they would be there and the plan would start. He sat in his royal throne room, Kagome on his right. She had felt something strange for the last hour. A jewel shard, tainted by pain, but somehow still pure.

Kagome smiled warmly when The Lord and Lady of the Eastern Lands walked in with Fayou. She almost spoke, but remembered what she had been told. When the Lord and Lady of the Southern Lands came in she ignored them both. When the Lord and Lady of the Northern Lands entered, her breath stilled in her chest.

Following them was a young boy about the age of 12. She could feel the fear he gave off as his eyes stayed down casted. Two weeks in the dungeons and beatings at the hands of other taught him the so called proper way to act. He had not so much spoke a word in months. Knowing it would only cause him pain.

" Kohaku." Kagome whispered so soft that he almost didn't even hear it. Sesshomaru remained unchanging even though he did hear what she had said. He knew of the many months the group had searched for the boy. Not only for Sango's sake, but also because he held the very last shard. Now they both understood why they were unable to find him. As they were about the leave the room Kagome could hold her silence no longer. " My Lord if you would permit me to speak please." She said with hopeful and pleading eyes.

Sesshomaru didn't know what she thought she was doing, but still he nodded his head giving her permission. He only hoped she did nothing that would interfere with their plan. Kagome walked toward Kohaku and slowly circled him, looking him over as one would a prize animal. She smiled sweetly at Lord Shani and his mate. With what she had seen in their son Kagome was sure his parents were not much different. It was a fact she used to her advantage.

" Lord Shani. My Lady. This human boy." She say as she waved her hand toward him. " He has a pleasant face and seems well trained. I find myself in need of a young human male servant. May I ask where you acquired him?" Lord Shani's chest puffed out with pride as he answered.

" He was caught in the royal gardens stealing vegetables. Being the kind Lord I am I spared his life and placed him in my service. He learned quickly after some encouragement and guidance." Kagome faked a surprised gasp and smile as her hand went to her chest. Just acting the way she was, was making her feel sick.

" He was stealing? Shameful indeed. You were indeed kind to take him in and cloth him. May I ask what your plans for him are? Is he to be sold or perhaps given away?" Kagome and Sesshomaru both listened with grate interest to what he might say.

" No plans have been made for the boy. He is my personal servant." A small prideful grin shadowed his face. Kagome wanted to slap it right off him then burn him to a crisp. She could only imagine what he had put poor Kohaku through and she was sure none of it was good.

Kagome did her very best and a look of sad disappointment took over her face and stance." I see. Alas such a fine gift would have been the envy of any matting gift I could possibly have received. I thought that maybe.... Perhaps someday I will find such a fine servant as yours to serve young Lady Rin." Kagome softly smiled then lightly nodded her head.

As she walked back to Sesshomaru's side she hoped her playing to his ego would work. That he would give him to her as her wedding gift. Or she could threaten him with purification. Either way she was determined Kahoku would not be leaving Sesshomaru's castle with Lord Shani. He would be with Sango no matter what she had to do.

The voice he was hearing sounded so familiar. He knew he had heard it before, but from where? So much had happened and other things were like trying to see them through a fog. He wanted to know who she was. Needed to know. Still his eyes refused to leave the floor. Who was this person, this demon talking? He just didn't know.

As Kagome walked back to her place Lord Shani's mind was working quick. Her plan to play up to his ego and pride had worked. " Lord Sesshomaru My Lady. Allow me to give this young servant to you as your matting gift. I am sure he will make a fine servant for young Lady Rin." A large smile spread across his face and he held his head high as he watched Kagome's reaction.

Kagome's hand went to her chest, she gasp and a smile covered her face. This time her smile was real. " Your gift is most generous. I am sure he is going to be just as he should be." _What a moron. _She thought to herself as she smiled at him. Sesshomaru wanted to laugh at how Kagome had tricked Shani into giving Kohaku his freedom and he was impressed.

" Boy you will bow before your new Lord and Lady at once." Kohaku said not a word as he quickly walked to the foot of Sesshomaru's throne and bowed to his knees. His head hung low, almost touching the floor.

" Your rooms await you so you may freshen yourselves before the meal." Sesshomaru finally said. He knew she was only waiting long enough for them to leave so she could at last truly approach the boy before him. As soon as they vanished through the doors Kagome sprinted toward Kohaku.

When she pulled him into her arms she felt his body stiffen and he was almost as stone. The fear she felt coming from him was great and almost over powers, until she grabbed his head forcing him to look at her. " Kohaku it's me Kagome. We have looked for you for so long. I'm Kagome your sister Sango's friend. Remember? Think Kohaku. Sango your sister. Try to remember."

" Sang..." Was all he was able to say before he grabbed his head in pain.

The painful, confused and fearful look that gripped his face told Kagome he was trying. She couldn't let Sango see him like he was and looked to Sesshomaru. Picking him up they both moved swiftly through the halls, vanishing into Sesshomaru's room. As he sat Kohaku in a chair her hand went to her neck and that jewel that hung there.

" Sesshomaru if I take the jewel from his back can you use your sword on him?" Kagome said hopefully as she turned to him.

" I can not. He once saved Rin from Naraku's demons and was killed. For saving her I restored his life. It will only work for my mate and children more than once."

Again her hand went to the jewel around her neck. She could feel the place were the small sliver was missing. The very one that was in Kohaku's back. The last shard. She had planed on using the wish to reopen the well. Now seeing him in so much pain she knew it was not to be. Turning her back to them with a heavy sigh, she knew Sango's happiness was more important than her wanting the well open.

" Knock him out." She said and jerked the jewel from her neck. As soon as she heard the sound of him falling to the floor she quickly turned around, removing the shard from his back. Standing she held the two pieces in her hands and looked at Sesshomaru. He could see a sadness in her eyes and her aura. There was something she wasn't telling him and he didn't like it.

Before he could grab her hands Kagome slapped the two pieces together. Her lips silently moved and her hands started to glow. The now complete Jewel lifted from her hand and hovered in the air above Kahoku's body. Small waves of it's power went out covering him and he became engulfed in a shimmering white light.

They saw him take a deep breath as the jewel lifted once again into the air and hovered in front of Kagome. Faster than even Sesshomaru's demon eyes could see the jewel hit Kagome in the chest knocking her across the room and out of the balcony door. He chased after her still body, catching her mere inches from the ground outside the castle.

As he held her to his chest he shook Kagome's still form demanding she open her eyes. His body was wracked with a fear that rocked him to his very core. Before he has only said he loved her, but now he knew it with no doubt. The idea of living for thousands of years without her by his side was one his mind refused to do.

Quickly carrying her into his spring he laid her beside the water, wetting her face. " Damn you Miko you will open your eyes at once. Do not make me come after you." He said in a demanding tone that would send shivers of fear into anyone. She could see nothing but darkness all around her. The air smelt strange and pain surged from her chest.

As she called out into the darkness she heard only her own voice echoing back at her. That is until. " You will return what is placed on you and share what you have." Said a female voice that echoed from beyond the dark.

" Who are you? What are you talking about? Return and share what?" Kagome screamed into the darkness.

" You will understand tomorrow night." Then the voice went silent only to be replaced by another.

" Damn you Miko you will open your eyes at once. Do not force me come after you." Echoed in the dark and she knew who it was. When she called out his name a small light appeared in the darkness and she ran toward it. All at once her body took in a deep cleansing breath and her eyes shot open. After a few more deep breaths she looked up at him.

" Come after me? I don't even know where I was so how could you?" She said and smiled up at him.

" You will not do such a foolish thing again. I forbid it." He demanded and quickly pulled her to his chest. She could hear how fast his heart was beating and knew he must have been afraid.

" I'm sorry Sesshomaru, but I had to. Where is he? Is he wake yet?" She asked quickly and tried to move from his arms. Her should hurt causing her to grab at it. Sesshomaru quickly pulled back to top edge of her kimono and gazed at what was now there. To Sesshomaru it looked like a full moon that was a light shard of purple. To Kagome it looked like a modern day Tattoo and the mirror image of the Sacred Jewel. Her long travels of hunting shards was now over. But it seemed her job as its protector never would be.

A shallow cough was heard from the other room drawing their attention. Raising her to her feet they moved to the door way to see Kohaku sitting up looking around in a daze. A smile crossed his face as he looked and saw Kagome. " Come with me Kohaku. Someone has waited a long time for you." Kagome said and held out her hand for his.

The voice that came from the out side of the door made him feel nervous. The door opened, but Kagome didn't enter. " Sango I found something you of yours. Would you take it off my hands now please?" Sango smiled and headed for the door for whatever it was she had. Her body froze and her face turned a deathly pail white when Kagome stepped to the side revealing Kohaku behind her.

Kagome felty no hunger, only a sicking feeling inside. Thoughts of what the demon might have done, things she was sure he had went through her mind. The more she lingered on the unknown pain Kahoku had been through from Naraku then from Shani made her anger and want for revenge grown. As she headed back to her room Kagome looked forward to their plan. Only now for a whole new reason. _He will filled my wrather for what he did. Kind my ass. _Were her last thoughts as sleep finally overtook her into the world of dreams.


	24. Chapter 24

**Can You Feel Me**

She had woke in the middle of the night. Her body wracked with pain. _What's happening to me?_She thought as tears started to flow. She screamed out into her pillow when her body pulsed, sending a wave of agonizing pain through out her entire body. Her body burned as if it were on fire and her aura flared.

She felt as if she were being ripped into many pieces from the inside out. For a moment she wondered if it was a punishment from the Gods for the way she had killed Inuyasha. She screamed out into her pillow yet again as he body pulsed sending another wave of agonizing pain through every fiber of her being.

Laying a sleep in the room next to hers Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open when he felt Kagome's aura flare. Rushing into her room the scent of pain hung thick in the air. His red eyes quickly scanned the room finding no one their but the two of them. The soft sounds of her pain filled whimpers fill his ears and he quickly closed the door.

Moving to her bed he could see the great amount of pink that was now present in her aura. He ignored the rules of courtship as he quickly sat on her bed pulling Kagome's pain filled body onto his lap and into his arms. He knew if he were caught in her room it would cause them both a great deal of problems. That is if anyone wanted to accuse him of going against the courtship law.

Even with this he refused to leave her in pain. Quickly nuzzling her neck he allowed his own aura to flow around Kagome as it fought to suppress hers. A low growl started to vibrate from deep within his chest. _It will end soon Kagome. _At least he hoped his conclusions were correct and that it would. He opened both their tops, pressing their bare skin together. He could feel the warm firm breasts that pressed against him. Causing his body to start reacting.

He had known she was strong, but he had not known she was as strong as he was. Until now that is. His demonic aura fought hard trying to overcome hers. Finally after a long battle of spiritual wills, hers submitted and she started to calm. His fingers softly rubbed over her exposed breast and she softly moaned.

It felt right, but still wrong when he gently cupped her breast. His thumb teasing it as he slowly moved over the warm skin. Bending down he lightly kissed the nipple, causing it to harden at the slightest touch of his lips. Again she light moaned and shifted in his arms. He gently closed each of their night kimonos careful not wake her from her slumber.

He could tell she tired as was he. Slowly he eased her to the bed with ever intention of leaving her to rest in peace. As he stood looking down at her his mind screamed for him to leave before he was found there. But everything else in him screamed to stay. The law was clear. It was forbidden for him to be there. The symbol of their emotional bond. His honor demanded he leave. Her body slightly move. He cursed himself for allowing the emotions that flowed through him.

Sitting down the chair Sesshomaru quietly sat beside her bed and closed his eyes. Hours later he slipped into the private spring that lay between their rooms. He was glad the spring had two doors as he stepped back into his own room, undetected by anyone. He knew she would need him again soon as he stepped out into the moonlight.

Soundlessly he jumped from his balcony, down into the garden below. The light of the three quarter moon lit up the garden giving it a life in the darkness of night. The world around him was silent as he moved through out the many flowers and paths around him. He had much on his mind and he wondered if Kagome would be able to for fill her part of the plain or not. Picking a single rose he returned to his room to await when she would call to him yet again.

It was almost dawn when her eyes opened. The pain she had felt was now gone and for that she was grateful. She sat up confused and bewildered with what had happened just a few hours before. _Why do I keep having those pains? Why are they getting worse? Why did it go away when he held? What's happening to me? What's going on? _She wanted to cry, but refused to give in and held it back. As the scent of her unused tears filled the room then started seeping out into the hall and beyond.

Her head hurt, but at least it didn't feel like it was being ripped apart this time. The only light in the room was the moonlight as it filtered in through her balcony door. She smiled when her eyes scanned the room and saw the chair next to her bed. Reaching over she picked up a single rose. _He stayed with me. _She thought as she gently inhaled its sweat scent and her smile grew.

She hugged up her knees as she allowed her forehead to rest a top of them. When she started thinking of what the day held in store for her, Kagome started to become nervous. A sharp pain shot from her head going out her feet and hands. She unknowingly squeezed the rose she held in her hand, causing the thorns to enter her flesh. She could feel the warmth of her blood slowly run from her hand and drip on top her foot.

Her bedroom door flew open causing her to jump. Kagome lightly gasp as she looked into his red eyes. She knew she should be afraid, but she wasn't. She knew he would not harm her. He lightly growled as his eyes searched the room. " I'm alright Sesshomaru." She whispered, drawing his attention to her.

He didn't bother closing the door as he moved toward her. His eyes scanned her body looking for anything that might be wrong. He grabbed her hand throwing the rose to the floor. A light snarl past his lips as the scent of her blood filled his senses even stronger. He licked up the crimson colored liquid that was slowly coming from her hand.

The bitter sweet taste exploded in his mouth as he cleaned her wounds. Like an animal who had been deprived of drink he licked up her liquid life till no evidence remain it had even been there. She lightly gasp when he looked at her again. The crimson color of his eyes were now so dark they looked as if they were almost black.

Fear shot through Kagome as a vision flashed in her mind of those same colored eyes. In that instant it was not Sesshomaru she was facing, but Inuyasha instead. He could smell the fear that rolled off her in waves. Before she even saw him move he reached out pulling her to his chest. Her Miko powers surged to the top ready to be used. She could feel the vibration from deep in his chest.

It was calming and she felt safe. Her powers stopped and slowly faded back deep inside her. Her fear quickly vanished as she pushed the vision of Inuyasha from her mind. Looking up she could see nothing, but his red eyes looking down at her. Sesshomaru slowly regained his control when the scent of her fear faded. Even with the scent of her pain and unused tears hanging thick in the air, his eyes slowly returned to the deep gold she loved.

As he checked her hand again he simply nodded his approval with seeing her wounds were already starting to heal. " Sesshomaru your eyes.... They were..... they were like...." She couldn't bring herself to say it. To compare his to Inuyasha's. " I've seen those eyes before." She finally said and looked away. She couldn't even say his name. Didn't want to say it. She wanted to forget everything about that day. About what she had done.

He knew why she had reacted the way she did and could tell she didn't understand. He didn't like admitting there was something that was beyond his control. Still she needed to know." It is obvious the demon slayer did not speak to you about your blood." He stood and walked to her balcony door. It wasn't really a surprise after all she was human.

" There are two things in a males life that will cause him to lose his control. Until now neither have happened to me. If at any time you are injured and your blood spilled, you must stop it quickly. We Inu's are very protective of our pups and mates. The scent of your blood can cause my demon to take over and nothing short of your touch will calm me. If this happens only a child would be safe from my attack. I would kill anyone near you thinking they had harmed you." She all too well understood what he was really saying. He would kill the servants and even her friends.

He didn't need to ask if she understood as she nodded her head. He could tell she wanted to know, but she would not ask. " The other is something that will never happen to me. I am to powerful." Still she looked at him silently asking, wanting to know. " His WindScar was his only hope. His demon side was unable to help him, because Tetsusaga held it back. It only happens when two enemies battle to the death. It is a sign of hate at its purest form."

_Enemies. _Her eyes closed._ He did see me as his enemy. Not that I really blame him. _A look of pain shot across Kagome face. He knew there was nothing he could say or do that could help how she felt inside. Looking back out the door Sesshomaru could see the sun was going to raise soon and smiled inward. " You will dress now. The sun will be raising soon."

They spent the morning together. Watched the sun crest over the distant mountains and trees. Heard the sounds of the world as it came to life once more. As the guest started arriving each were greeted. Just as the last of the nobles were greeted Jaken walked in approaching Sesshomaru. Kagome could tell he was very irritated about something and listened carefully.

" My Lord." He bowed. " Many humans are here wishing to be present for the ceremony. I told them to leave, but they will not listen." Sesshomaru was silent as he thought. _Why would humans be so bold as to come here? _He wondered until he heard her soft voice and the surprise it held.

_Humans? _Then she felt it and her eyes went wide. " Kaede?" Kagome softly whispered. She knew she was right when Jaken shot her an angry glare. Sesshomaru knew if they were the humans from the old Miko's village he could not turn them away. To do so would only upset Kagome. Many of their guest would take no offence to their presence, but there were a few who would.

Sesshomaru felt torn of what he should do. " Prepare to introduce them." Jaken didn't like it, but it was not his place to question his masters word. Sesshomaru stood and with a low growl demanded every ones attention. " Welcome to all. Before this day begins I would like to announce we shall have a group of honored guest. I would like to remind some of you to disrespect them is to disrespect my mate and I."

When Jaken saw his Lord slightly nod he spoke up. " Introducing The Miko Kaede as well as members of her human village." Those who were in the great hall froze knowing a Miko would be in the same room with them. The light scent of fear, anger and disgust all made themselves known. Whispers could be heard degrading any and all humans. Kagome didn't notice the new smells or the sounds coming from the crowd as her eyes were glued to the door.

While all eyes were looking toward the door Sesshomaru glanced at the woman beside him. The smile on her face was shadowed by the smile he saw in her eyes. Her smile only grew as she watched Kaede and many of those she thought the most of walking toward her and Sesshomaru. He knew what she wanted the instant she looked at him.

Kagome's eyes scanned the small group of humans she saw as her family. He could smell her unused tears start to gather within her. It was something he should not allow, but he knew it would make her happy. He saw the silent words ' thank you' slip past her lips when he softly nodded his head.

The crowd of nobles and councilmen all gasp when Kagome quickly moved from his side. Some of the demoness's smiled when they heard the short conversation. She pulled Kaede into a hug, squeezing her a little harder than she knew. " Kaede thank you so much for coming. It means a lot to me that your all here." Kagome said finally releasing the old woman from the tight hug.

" Child did yee think I would miss seeing someone I think of as a my daughter take their mate at last?" Many in the crowd had the same thought run through their minds. _A human? A Miko caring for a demon? It is unheard of. _But there was one, who's thoughts were a little different. _A demon caring for a human Miko in such a way. Pathetic! Demons like her will be the cause of destroying our great race. They will allow those vile humans to control these lands. Sesshomaru has shamed himself by allowing this to happen. _Thought Shani and narrowed his eyes in disgust.

Shani's anger and narrowed eyes didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru. He knew of Shani's blood thirsty ways and how much he liked to give pain to humans. With a low growl Kagome returned to his side. As Sesshomaru and their guest were all inside talking and socializing, things were very busy outside. Sango had been overjoyed when she was asked to over see the things in the garden.

Now that everything was so crazy she felt a nervous wreck. The need for everything to be prefect for her best friend, causing her to want to pull her hair out. Time and time again she redid the flowered archways Kagome and Sesshomaru would walk under. It didn't seem to matter how many times she moved things it was never good enough. She was sure things would not be ready in time.

Miroku was not doing much better. He had seen all the royals when they arrived. The council members that had looked him up and down. They had been rather surprised to see a human Monk. Even more so when they learned who he was. Miroku paced the floor of his room as he read and reread the book describing his part of the ceremony. Like Sango he didn't want anything to go wrong as he memorized what was needed.

After what seemed hours Kagome finally stepped into her room. Leaning against the door her eyes closed and she took a deep breath of relief. She wanted to kiss the very walls that shielded her from the mindless chatter of self centered demons and demoness. He had warned her about her self control. Now she understood what he was talking about.

She had heard many of the cruel comments Lord Shani had said. Kagome was proud of herself as she walked across her room and into her bath. She had wanted nothing more than to fry his ass with her powers. She so looked forward to after their Mating Ceremony when she would finally be able to say what she really thought of him and his ways.

Sesshomaru had given his word he would not stand in her way when it came to Lord Shani. His only condition was she was not to kill or cause him any harm that would not heal. Kagome smiled as she thought of all the things she could do to him. She would get even for the things he had done to Kohaku as well as said to her human friends.


	25. Chapter 25

**Lines Of Blue**

The day had gone fast. Now she stood in her room waiting for her escort. Glancing out the window she could see the garden below. Kagome was in awe of the beautiful work Sango had done. Many chairs sat lined up and filled with demons and humans alike. Miroku stood tall and proud beside the alter that held the things needed.

She swallowed hard and she became even more nervous when a soft knock came to her door. " Come in." She smiled when it opened to reveal Shippo looking at her in his new royal clothes. He didn't say a word as he stared at her. " You look handsome Shippo. Maybe I should marry you instead. " She commented with a giggle.

He had never seen Kagome dressed up before. To him she looked as if she were a goddess standing before him. " You look beautiful momma." He could see she was nervous as he paused. " They said it was time to come down." Stopping beside her Shippo reached up for her hand. Instead of taking his hand however Kagome swept him up in her arms.

She had meant to tell him before, but it seemed the time was never right. Even now it wasn't, but she didn't want to wait any longer. Kagome wanted to start this new life with things of Inuyasha behind them. " Shippo. We should both be very grateful to Sesshomaru. If not for him you may not be here. That day at the cave he was there before I arrived. He fought with Inuyasha while I went to you. I wasn't thinking straight after I..."

She couldn't say what she had done. She didn't want the painful memories to come back to her yet again. To feel the sorrow or regret not on this day or ever again. " All I wanted to do was kill till he reminded me. He... he made me remember you needed me." He touched her shoulder and smiled as if to say I understand and it's ok.

At last she had finally told him and all he did was smile at her in return. Somehow she had a feeling he already knew, but she didn't ask. There was no need. " Momma? Are you sure you really want to do this?" He asked when she stopped at her bedroom door. She took a deep breath as she stepped through the door for what seemed the longest walk of her life. Standing just inside the door that lead out into the garden was Sango and the Headman of the village.

Sango fussed over Kagome's hair while telling her how beautiful she looked. Finally it was time Sango took her place, pulling Kagome into a hug, she could feel the joy Sango felt inside. The smile she held on her face was one Kagome had not see very often. The Headman proudly held out his arm for her to take. It didn't take a demon to see how nervous she was as she hesitated. " Slow and easy Lady Kagome." The old man said as he leaned over close to her. With a firm nod they started out into the garden.

Even with seeing the garden from above it was nothing compared to the true scope of it when Kagome first stepped out. Chairs and benches cover with white silk cloths that hung to the ground. Beautiful flowers hung along the backs of each chair and bench. The sweet aromas while she walked under the flower covered archways as she drew closer to those who waited for her at the end of her walk.

Flower petals that laid covering the ground for her to walk on. The smiling faces of her friends.. no her family watching her so proudly. Even with as beautiful as it was she felt nervous. More than once she had to tell herself to breath, to stay calm. She wondered if all brides felt the way she did. Almost there. She told herself and took another step.

She saw him move as he leaned in close to his mate. She almost lost her control when she heard what he said. " Do not think of trying to befriend that thing. That demoness will not be allowed in the north. She will suffer by my hands." His mates eyes went wide as she stared at him. The loving kind smile she wore vanished and the look of shock and surprise took its place. How could my mate say such things and on this day none the less? Hearing his cold and cruel words she felt ashamed of Shani.

Just you wait Shani you arrogant ass. Thought Kagome and she looked back forward. Sesshomaru had heard his whispered words as well and was surprised she had not done anything. He knew that later Shani would pay dearly for his stupidity and he felt no sympathy for him. The thought of allowing Kagome to kill Shani crossed his mind, but knowing it would start a war he couldn't allow it.

They stopped in front of the alter, her eyes locked with Sesshomaru's. With a large smile the Headman bowed to them and slowly backed away. He swallowed and took a deep breath. Finally it was time for Miroku to test what he had learned.

Sesshomaru held out his hand, taking hers into his. " With the taking of her hand may she always know she is welcome."

They bowed to each other and sat on their knees facing one another and lit a candle together. " May their lives be filled with respect and the protection of the God's."

Reaching down he picked up a small bowl from his side of the table and placed it in front of Kagome. For the first time she broke her eyes contact as she reached for a long wooden spoon. Taking a small amount of tea from its container she placed it into the bowl. She sat the wooden spoon on top of the tea container allowing the length of its handle to slide over the top of her hand. Till finally it reached its end and rested on the container.

Adding hot water she mixed it with a small wisp till it was smooth. Picking up the bowl she turned it till it was half way. She offered it to Sesshomaru with her head lightly lowered. " With the giving of this tea she promises to do as he wishes of her own free will." Miroku said and smiled.

Sesshomaru took the bowl of tea from her hands placing it to his lips. He slowly drank the warm sweet liquid as he looked at her. " With the drinking of her tea he vows to cherish all she will give him." He slowly turned the bowl half way and replaced it back in front of her.

Removing his sword he placed it on the table in front of her. She reached down picking up his sword and held it chest high as she offered it back to him. " With the offering and taking of this sword he vows to protect her with his life." Raising completely to their knees she replaced it in his sash. Taking the dagger from the table he held his hand out for her.

Kagome placed her hand in his and held her breath. She knew what he was about to do would be painful. He looked at her aura. It was finally time. He would know if he had been right or not. Placing the knifes blade on her hand he slowly pulled cutting her hand as he stared into her eyes. Cutting his own hand they pressed them together.

Holding a white silk ribbon Miroku spoke as he wrapped it around their hands and wrist. " As their blood mixes. Let it be known they are now bonded body and soul for the remainder of their days."

Sesshomaru closely watched her aura and felt a relief wash over him as his blood mixed with hers. The pink of her aura calmed and slowly turned crimson red. What he had hoped had happened, the book had been right. The strength of his blood helped to overcome the conflict within hers, but it was still unknown if her powers would remain. She could feel the pain in her head slowly ease until it was gone completely. She realized with the adding of his blood to her own it had changed something. But what she didn't know.

Kagome and Sesshomaru stood and faced everyone, their hands still wrapped with the silk ribbon. " Announcing Lord Sesshomaru and his mate Lady Kagome. The new Lady of the Western Lands." The sounds of clapping hands filled the air, almost hurting their ears. They walked down the path hand in hand and into the manor.

As soon as they were inside and away from the eyes of others he grabbed her up. Her face turned pink as he swiftly moved past her door heading to his room. She didn't know what to expect when they stepped in and he released her. No more did the door close then she found herself pressed firmly to a wall, pinned by his body. His lips went crashing down on hers as his hands grabbed her legs, wrapping them around his waist.

Her mind screamed stop there was something they needed to do, but her body cried out for more. " Sesshomaru the plan." She whispered as her eyes slowly closed. He wanted to growl out in his frustration. As much as he wanted to take him mate he knew it would have to wait. Her legs went to the floor and he stepped away.

Kagome looked forward to the private meeting she would soon be a part of. Changing her clothes she moved toward the door only to be stopped by Sesshomaru. " Do you remember how to act and what to say."

Her hands went to her hips and she looked at him as if to say ' You must be joking right?' How can I forget, you have only told me a hundred time. His only reaction was a raised eyebrow. " Yes Sesshomaru I do. Be cold and rude and cruel. In other words act like you." She said with a sweet smile on her face.

" Later you shall pay for that." He stated and an evil grin graced the edge of his lips. She knew just what he was talking about and couldn't help but to giggle as her face turned red.

Sesshomaru and Kagome sat in his study talking to the two members of the high council. They didn't really believe Kagome when she told them she was once human and the protector of the jewel. That is until Sesshomaru pulled back the top edge of her kimono revealing something that looked like the jewel and they felt her Miko powers surge.

Many of the council members had been long standing friends of Sesshomaru and his fathers. They were pleased to see the Western Lands would remain in the Inu family. But what they found out of what the other Lords had tried to do they were not. In order to step in however they would have proof of their actions. They both understood Sesshomaru's concern.

The idea of war raging between the Lands was something the council could not allow. With such powerful demons as those involved it would destroy the lands and thousands would die. They both realized to step in now would be their best course of action, but without proof they couldn't. What they didn't know was they were about to see and hear their proof.

As the royal celebration was happening downstairs, the Lords of the other 3 lands were on their way to Sesshomaru's study. Hiding their auras the two council members stood behind a closed door waiting. Why they didn't know. Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru when the knock finally came. She said nothing as she went to the door. Swallowing hard the door opened and the Lords walked in. Taking their seats the room became silent with an eeriness.

It was not normal for a mate to be allowed to stay when there was a meeting. This fact made the Lords tense as they wondered if he knew. Sesshomaru noticed the nervous way Oren and Shani would glance at Kagome. Kagome said nothing as she quietly sat waiting for her turn to speak.

" I suppose you all wish to know why I have requested this meeting." Sesshomaru finally said.

" Of course we do. After all the next meeting was not to be for another 6 looners." ( 6 months) There was something in Lord Oren's voice that Kagome didn't understand, but it seemed Sesshomaru did. He studied the bodies posters and their nervousness was easily seen.

" Lord Chou. I do hope your family is well. I understand after your sons return, the two of you had a very interesting conversation. I would be interested in hearing your opinion on the subject." Now Chou knew why they were having this meeting. He knew he would have to chose his words wisely or things could end badly for him.

Shani and Oren looked at Chou not knowing what was going on. Chou shifted in his chair. Kagome could see the anxiety enter the auras of the three in front of them. " We did indeed. I did find it hard to believe until my son posed one simple question to me. How could such a powerful demoness appear from out of nowhere? I agree with my son. I never truly wished for what was said before."

For the first time Kagome smiled at Chou. When he could see no lies coming from him Sesshomaru looked to the others. He could see anger in their eyes, Shani's most of all.

" Lord Shani do you know where your son is?" Sesshomaru asked raising an eyebrow. Sesshomaru knew Shani knew what happened to his son and who had done it. He had paid the man two gold coins to return the body and deliver a message.

Shani's eyes narrowed dangerously. " You know I do. You made sure of that." Shani's temper was quickly growing as he stared at Sesshomaru. The day his sons body had been brought to him he had destroyed half the castle in his anger. The sound of his mates crying burned into his memory. For days all he did was to curse Sesshomaru's name. Swearing to get his revenge.

What is he talking about? What did you do that day Sesshomaru? Kagome thought as she glanced at her mate. He could see the unspoken question in her eyes and wanted to grin.

" Lord Oren did your son return to you or is he still hiding like the coward he is?" Sesshomaru was still upset about not being able to kill Kain.

Oren crossed his arms. " He has not returned as of yet. Did you kill him as you did Lord Shani's son? Is that the only way you felt you could win her hand?" The arrogant tone that laced his voice didn't set well with Sesshomaru.

" Perhaps you both would like to hear from my mate why your son is dead Lord Shani and yours is hiding." Sesshomaru asked and looked to Kagome. Finally it was time for her to speak. The moment she had been waiting for. Looking to Sesshomaru she waited for him to nod giving her permission before she stood. As she stood beside Sesshomaru Kagome glared at the two in front of her.

" Lord Oren. Your son is hiding because he is afraid. He broke the laws of courtship. He tried to force himself on me. If not for Lord Sesshomaru interfering I would have purified his ass. He is a coward who has no honor." She didn't care she had angered him. " You should be grateful he is even still alive. How ever when the council hears of his actions you all may wish otherwise." She added when he narrowed his eyes at her.

" How dare you! Kain would never disgrace our noble family by going against the courtship law." The anger and bitterness she heard in his voice made her smile inside. She knew it wouldn't take much more to send him over the edge. With knowing this she moved on to the next one.

" Lord Shani as for your son. At first I wondered how someone of such noble blood could be such an ass. Then I met you and my question was answered. He is like his father. I don't know if he enjoyed hurting children like you seem to. I'm grateful however to say that is something no one will be finding out."

Shani jumped to his feet outraged. " You need to teach your mate her place Sesshomaru. No female should speak to any male as she is doing. It is demoness's like her that will cause our superior race to weaken." She knew she had pissed him off as she looked into his slightly red tented eyes. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and lightly growled.

Now all she needed was for him to try to attack her. After all she would have to defend herself. She could still hear the sadness that was in her friends voice. A simple farmer who had been nothing but kind to Kagome. The first woman she herself had helped while she gave birth to her first child. Kagome had been in awe that day as she saw the miracle of life for the very first time.

They had become fast friends after that. Almost as close as Sango was. What he had said to her was vile and cruel. The words she had said that came from his mouth angered Kagome each time she thought of it." It makes me wonder if Shanglou had the same motto as you. How does that go?..." She looked at him strangely and tapped her chin with a single finger, giving off the appearance that she was thinking.

" Oh yes I remember now. Humans are viel things that are useless and deserve nothing more than a painful death. Is that the same death you planned for me? All because I did not wish to mate your son. Because I mated Sesshomaru. Because you are both afraid of losing your lands? How can someone with such high status be so petty, cruel and viel as you are? If Sesshomaru had wanted your lands he would have taken them along ago. He doesn't need me to do that.?"

His anger grew with every word she said and he growled warningly at Kagome. She only smiled as she stared at him. She could see his eyes starting to slowly bleed red. Even though her words had been true Shani couldn't afford for her to be believed. What they had tried to do was against the law. " You lie..." Shani said with a snarling growl and slightly showed his fangs. His eyes narrowed.

Sesshomaru stood and moved beside Kagome. He had agreed not to interfere when it came to Shani, but he would not allow him to harm her either. " And you are a disgrace to your race." Kagome replied with a snarl of her own. She knew if anything would cause him to try to attack her that would be it and she was right.

The two council members who had been hiding looked at each other wide eyes. Just as they opened the door Shani moved toward Kagome. For him that was a mistake. The room quickly filled with her Miko aura. Every ones skin felt as if it were on fire. Thin blue lines of her Miko powers shot out from her body and wrapped around Shani lifting him into the air.

" Do you feel my power Shani. Do you really think it would be easy for anyone to kill me?" Kagome said as anger dripped from her every word. Shani yelled out in pain when Kagome's hands clinched into tight fists. Her hair drifted loosely in the air as the very air around her crackled with Miko powers, making it hard for others to remain in the room. " Admit to your crimes and I may allow you to live."

Shani said nothing only thrashed his body trying to escape Kagome's grasp. At hearing her demand Oren started for the door. He was jerked into the air by thin lines of Kagome's Miko powers. " Oh no you don't. Your just as guilty as he is. Speak!" Unlike Shani Oren did as he was told.

" It was all Shani's idea." Oren screamed out. They could all see fear in his eyes as well as his voice.

" Shut your mouth Oren don't say anything." Shani screamed out and started fighting even harder, but his efforts did him no good.

" He said Sesshomaru would invade our lands and take them from us. If you were by his side no one would survive. He would kill us all!" He struggled trying to get free as he screamed out in fear and pain. " Let me go!" The look Shani gave Oren was one that promise death.

Somehow she knew it wasn't Sesshomaru touching her and growled to the unwanted contact. When she looked she saw the two council members staring at her, she only glared back at them. " Mate you will release them. The council will decide their fates." Stated Sesshomaru. Her eyes drifted from them to the ones she held captive.

Stepping forward Kagome slowly pulled her powers back toward her. Bring Shani and Oren closer to her. " If you dare seek revenge in any way I promise I will personally hunt you down and give you a very painful death." All at once she let go and they both went crashing to the floor. She didn't look back as she headed for the door.

Stopping in front of Lord Chou. " Lord Chou, perhaps you would like to join me?" With a nod of his head the two walked out of the study. As they vanished down the hall they could heard the voices of those left in the study arguing. Kagome only smiled knowing she had gotten her revenge.

Stepping into the great hall Kagome joined the celabration and looked forward to the day she would once again see her family.

* * *

**As we all grow older, we change. Sometimes we change completely. One can only try to keep at least a small part of what we once were. Even though we can not forget the past, let us always look forward to what the future might bring. If we can do this, then there is always hope for a brighter day ahead no matter what has happened.**


End file.
